It's Greener in Nagano
by Akulaledi
Summary: Eijun brings Kazuya home for a week. It's probably the best thing that's happened to either of them. Misawa
1. Arriving, Awkward naps and Planting

"Sawamura?" Kazuya asked the pitcher in the seat next to him.

"Hmm?"

"Can you explain to me again why I'm on a train heading to Nagano?"

Eijun sighed noisily through his nose. "Because you agreed a week ago to come with me."

"Why did I agree again?"

"Because you couldn't go home over the rare break we got and you were going to be lonely, so as your pitcher-slash-friend I graciously offered-slash-forced you to come home with me." Eijun said and sighed.

"Why did I let you do that?"

"What is this? A test?" Eijun sat up straighter in his seat and glared slightly at the catcher next to him then answered. "Because you need to leave school grounds every so often. Cause if you don't, you might turn into a baseball or something." That got Kazuya to crack a smile at him.

"Says the pitcher obsessed with the mound."

"I may be obsessed but even I know when to take a break from something I love."

Kazuya outright laughed at the statement. "Do you now? Cause I can remember three separate Senpai who have told you to take breaks from running so much that one of them resorted to pile driving to get you to stop"

Eijun flushed pink and sputtered. "I'm not obsessed with running! How the hell did you go from the mound to running?" Kazuya shrugged and Eijun continued "And I absolutely don't love running! I do it because it's healthy!"

"For as much as you run, you sure seem obsessed."

"Ugh let's drop this, I'm trying to look out for _your_ health, Captain." Eijun sat back and crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes. I appreciate it." Kazuya reached up to ruffle Eijun's hair.

"One yes would've sufficed." Eijun grumbled and pushed the catcher's hand away.

"Yes~." Kazuya turned away to look back out the window, watching the country fly by as the train moved along. "So what does one do in the country?"

"You make it sound like I'm from a different planet."

"You aren't?" Kazuya's eyes widened as he sounded genuinely surprised as he turned back to the pitcher. Eijun just slightly narrowed his eyes at him, clearly unamused.

"It's Nagano not Namek."

Kazuya just laughed. "You could have fooled me. It's so green out there."

"That is what nature looks like Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun said dryly. "Have you never seen anything green besides a baseball field?"

"Does the local park count"

"No! Have you ever been outside the city?" Eijun turned to fully face him. Kazuya looked to be in thought then answered.

"Maybe when I was really young, when my Mom was alive."

Eijun felt a prick of guilt in his stomach and frowned. "I see...Well, I plan to to show you a lot of nature this week. We're going to get dirty, City Boy." He finished with a smile.

Kazuya's eyes brightened for a second as he smirked. "Down and dirty or dirt dirty? Cause I'm not really up for the second one." He watched as Eijun let the choice sink in and then when he realized what he said his face went deep pink.

"PERVERT!" He shouted and Kazuya's hand immediately went to cover Eijun's mouth.

"Shhh, don't yell idiot!" Kazuya shushed but he was smiling.

"Don't say perverted things then!" Eijun said much quieter this time.

"I just wanted clarification to what kind of dirty business you were referring to."

"Why would it be the perverted kind?!"

"I dunno, it could happen." Kazuya shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams." Eijun whispered harshly.

"Oh. It does." Kazuya smiled wickedly at the boy. Eijun's eyes widened almost comically as his brows disappeared up underneath his bangs. He froze like that for a moment but then composed himself with a glare.

"I don't believe you."

Kazuya laughed hard. "Well whether or not you believe me, it does happen on occasion."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's not uncommon for people to have dirty dreams involving their friends."

Eijun was about to retort but a voice overhead interrupted him. "Now arriving in Nagano Station." Eijun shut his mouth, it was probably better to just drop the conversation anyway. It wasn't like they were dating either, so it was a little weird to hear that Miyuki was dreaming dirty things about him. Though he'll admit, he was happy to hear it but he'll never admit that out loud to him.

"We'll resume this conversation later Sawamura." Kazuya chuckled.

"The hell we will!" Eijun huffed and stood up to grab his bag off the luggage compartment above them.

"Hahaha, we have all week to discuss this."

"Ugh, I'm starting to regret inviting you."

"Ha! Rude. And you invited me so forcefully too." Kazuya stood up too and grabbed his own bag.

"Well it's pretty rude to dream dirty things about someone without their consent."

"I can't control that!"

"You, the master control freak can't control something?" Eijun turned to him with to him with his eyes opened wide again, although this time it was clearly in a very sarcastic manner.

"You know what?" Kazuya swung his arm around Eijun's shoulders and smiled evilly.

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna tell you all about them later, in detail. What was touched, licked...fucked."

"Oh my God, shut up." Eijun groaned, his face scarlet.

"Nah, consider it punishment." Kazuya laughed and released the pitcher as the train slowed to a stop. The two of them moved in front of the doors and waited patiently for them to open. As soon as they did they both walked off and Kazuya took in the Nagano station.

"Well it looks normal."

"Why would it look any different?" Eijun asked with a brow raised and Kazuya shrugged. "Ri-ight. Anyways we go this way." He pointed to the left and grabbed Kazuya's hand to pull him in the direction. Kazuya let him lead since honestly he didn't know where he was or was going. Eijun pulled him down the platform stairs and along the road to the left.

"Are we walking to your house?"

"Yeah, it's not that far from the station, ten minutes tops."

"Are we going to hold hands the entire way?" Kazuya smirked down to their joined hands. Eijun stiffened then immediately let go as if something just burned him.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." Kazuya smiled and re-grabbed Eijun's hand.

"I don't mind, besides I don't know where I'm going, I don't want to get lost."

Eijun just stared at him. "What are you, five?"

"And if I said yes?"

"I'd probably believe you." Eijun's hand tightened around Kazuya's as he laughed and pulled him along. Kazuya's heart fluttered a bit. He had not planned to go anywhere this week originally. His plan, since he couldn't go home, was to basically lay around in the dorms enjoying the silence. But as soon as his pitcher heard what was going on he demanded, almost violently, that he should come home with him.

Kazuya had been drinking at the time and almost choked on his drink at the idea. He had stared at the boy with wide eyes as his heart lept into his throat. Going home with Sawamura meant he was going to meet his family and childhood friends, right? He was so not ready for that. Hell, he hadn't even asked him out yet! He laughed nervously and turned him down but Sawamura wasn't taking his no for an answer.

"Why are you so insistent that I go home with you?" Kazuya asked, confused as to why the younger was so insistent he go.

"Because people shouldn't be alone during breaks, I'd rather you come home with me then have you be lonely here." Sawamura looked away from him, his cheeks red. Nearly dropping his can at the answer, he stared at his pitcher. Kazuya took a moment to gather his thoughts then answered.

"Well okay then. I'll go with you." Sawamura's head whipped back to him as his eyes gleamed.

"Really? Awesome! I'll let my parents know!" He practically yelled and ran off. Kazuya sighed and finished his can.

'What the hell did I just get myself into?'

For the next week Sawamura was just on another level of excited. Kazuya couldn't help but grin because he was the cause of it. Sawamura stormed his way into his room the night before they left to make sure he was adequately packed and to give him his train ticket. Kazuya's heart couldn't help but clench at the cuteness. God, how he really needed to ask this boy out. Perhaps this would be the week he did. After all, he would be at Sawamura's house, with Sawamura for an entire week perhaps even alone. Aaaand now he's nervous again.

Grabbing a few odds and ends to complete his packing he tried to push his nervousness aside and get some sleep because heavens know how much he'll be able to sleep once he's at the Sawamura residence. The next morning he was up and at the front gate before Sawamura. The boy was surprised that he was. The rest was history as Kazuya let himself be led by Eijun. They really hadn't spoken since they started walking.

Eijun's hand tightened every so often as if to confirm that Kazuya was there. He couldn't help but have a silly grin on his face. The fact that Miyuki even agreed to come home with him tickled every part of him, but the fact that he was holding his hand on the way to _his_ home, oh boy, his heart was like a jackhammer in his chest. He really, really hoped Miyuki couldn't feel it through their hands. He was so focused on the catcher not feeling his heartbeat they nearly walked past his house. Miyuki started snickering at him.

"Are you sure this is your house?"

"Of course it is, I was just a little distracted that's all!"

"What? From a little hand holding?" Kazuya laughed. Eijun made an inhuman noise in his throat and threw Kazuya's hand down.

"NO!" He yelled and turned to approach the front door. Kazuya followed him still laughing. Eijun opened the door and yelled inside.

"I'm home and I brought a friend!" The laughter immediately died behind him and he grinned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't tell your parents I was coming?!" Kazuya exclaimed, sounding a bit alarmed.

"Nope."

"Are you kidding me?" He was going to continue but Eijun's mother rounded a corner.

"Oh Eijun!" His mother smiled warmly. "And friend."

"Uh I'm sorry for intruding, he" Kazuya pointed at Eijun with his thumb. "Said he was going to tell you I was coming."

Eijun's mother looked confused. "Oh honey, he told us a week ago that a friend was coming over." Eijun couldn't help but break out into fits of giggles.

"...Oh" Kazuya's cheeks went red as he threw a glare to the boy next to him, who looked away innocently.

"Eijun..." His mother chided, then held her hand out to Kazuya. "I'm Sawamura Emi, I'm Eijun's mother. It's nice to have you."

"I'm Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura-kun's senpai and teammate." He took her hand and she shook it enthusiastically.

"Miyuki-kun? Are you _that_ Miyuki-kun that I've heard so much about?"

"Uh..."He looked to Eijun who was looking away. "I guess?"

"It's so nice to finally put a face with the name." Emi pulled her hand away and seemed to be looking him over. "Eijun." The boy looked up at her and she winked at him. "I approve."

"MOM!"

Kazuya was just confused as to what was going on. Just what did she approve of? He couldn't help but feel his cheeks go warm. She laughed and patted Eijun on the head.

"Anyways, why don't you two go get settled. Eijun, your father and grandfather are out until later. Come help me with lunch when you're done."

"Yes!"

"Ah, yes. The extra futon is hanging out to dry, grab that in an hour or so too." She turned to go back the way she came.

"Okay." Eijun turned to grab Kazuya's sleeve to lightly pull him along. "My room's this way." His hand dropped as he kicked his shoes off in a somewhat neat order. Kazuya followed suit and hitched his bag higher on his shoulder as he followed Eijun.

He couldn't help but be impressed at the Sawamura house. It was waaay bigger than he thought it would be. He followed Eijun up the stairs. The pitcher explained which rooms were which, where the bathroom was and such as they made their way to his room. Kazuya was actually floored when they entered Eijun's room. It was so neat and tidy. He wouldn't have guessed it was the pitcher's room but all the photos of him and his friends on the wall confirmed it was indeed Eijun's.

"How come your dorm room isn't this nice looking?"

"Because I don't live here right now. I bet your room looks the same."

"Heh, well I guess you're not wrong." Which was true, it wasn't like he even went home to add anything to his room anyways. His Father was going to be out of town for a work retreat this week, so there wasn't even a bother to pack to go to an empty house. He wasn't even phased when he got the call, it was just normal to him and to be honest, his Father really needed this trip. He deserved the vacation. Getting side tracked in his thoughts he didn't realize Eijun was talking to him.

"-there...Miyuki-senpai? Miyuki?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear a single thing I said, did you?" Eijun sighed.

"Sorry, what?"

"You can leave your stuff on my bed, I'll let you sleep there this week."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely! You're my guest, I can lend out my bed to you." Eijun dropped his bag on his desk by the wall.

"You should probably lay down while I go help my mom."

"It's okay. I really don't need to. I can help with lunch."

"Miyuki Kazuya, you look like you haven't slept in days, just nap. You can help with dinner, I'll come get you when it's ready." Eijun flashed him a smile and whatever disagreement that Kazuya was going to make died in his throat.

"Fine." He sighed and laid his bag on Eijun's bed.

"Good, I'll be back in a while." Eijun said as he ducked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kazuya just sort of stared at Eijun's bed for a moment. His head was trying to wrap around the fact that he was in Sawamura's house, in Sawamura's room and was blatantly told to sleep in Sawamura's bed by Sawamura.

"I'm going to die." He mumbled as he pulled his glasses off and set them down next to Eijun's bag on the desk. Moving his bag to the floor, he went face first into Eijun's pillow on the bed. Which was probably a mistake because underneath the fresh laundered scent was one that belonged uniquely to Eijun and now he was engulfed in it. It was oddly comforting and to his utter horror, a tad arousing.

Moving so his face wasn't being suffocated by Eijun's scent he sighed and tried to focus on sleeping because the last thing he needed right now was a boner. He let the comfort of everything lull him into a sleep. He was out in just a few minutes.

As soon as Eijun closed his door his face erupted into a crimson mess. 'Miyuki Kazuya is going to sleep in my bed! What have I done!?' He grabbed his cheeks and slapped them to bring himself to his senses. 'Uwaa! This week might end up killing me!' He groaned out loud as he started to descend the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen to where his mother was.

"Okay. What do you need help with honorable Mother of mine!" He saluted her and Emi giggled and pointed towards a small pile of vegetables.

"Wash and cut those. Oh boy, how I missed you." She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and drew Eijun into a hug.

"Missed you too." He hugged her tightly then drew away.

"So where is _The_ Miyuki Kazuya?" Emi asked with a sly smile and poked Eijun in the side. He jumped slightly.

"Miyuki-senpai? Oh, I told him to lie down for a while. He wanted to help with lunch but I said no. He could help with dinner." He grabbed the vegetables as he spoke. "He honestly needs to just rest, he's been working really hard lately and not getting nearly enough sleep as he should. So I thought a relaxing trip to Nagano might help him out!" Eijun smiled widely at his Mother who chuckled.

"You really care for Miyuki-kun don't you?"

"W-what? T-that's absurd. I just need him well enough to catch for me!" His face went scarlet as he stuttered then turned his head away from her and weakly mumbled "That's all."

She gave him a knowing look and smiled, not pushing the conversation any further. Eijun stared at the vegetables as the water ran over them. He turned off the water and glanced at his mom.

"Would it be weird?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be weird if I did care a lot about him?"

"Absolutely not."

Eijun's lips lifted in a small smile at her answer.

It was about an hour later when everything was prepared and ready to eat.

"Why don't you go wake Miyuki-kun, I need to run these over to your Father and Grandfather so I'll be back in about an hour" Emi said as she gathered two neatly boxed lunched she'd laid out on the table in the kitchen. "You boys eat your fill then find something fun to do." She made her way to the front door with Eijun following her. Eijun waved as she left.

"Have a safe walk."

"I will." She giggled and left.

Eijun looked at the stairs. "Guess I better go wake him." He said to no one and ascended said stairs. He knocked lightly on his door and waited five seconds before cracking it open. He tip toed to the bed and softly called out "Miyuki-senpaiiii." The older didn't budge from his sleeping position.

Eijun looked him over and then froze when his gaze landed on his sleeping face. 'GAH! How can he still be so attractive just sleeping?!' He yelled in his mind as he just stared down at his senpai. Kazuya shifted slightly and Eijun jumped. 'Okay Eijun. You should really stop staring at him...it's kinda creepy of you!' He sighed and bent down to poke Kazuya's cheek.

"Miyuki-senpai, you hungry?"

Kazuya groaned softly and dug his face into the pillow he was laying on. Eijun stifled a laugh. "Miyuki it's going to get cold you know."

"Comfy." Came a muffled response.

"Eat and then come back to bed or if you want you can try the hammock outside, it's really nice out." He heard another muffled reply that sounded like 'Uh uhn'. Eijun frowned at him and proceeded to poke his shoulder now. The catcher just mumbled something incoherent and shifted away from the offending finger. Eijun smiled slightly. Might as well make him as try to make him as uncomfy as possible.

He climbed on the bed and straddled the catcher's back then proceeded to lie all of his weight on top of him. He felt Kazuya go ridged at the contact. "Come on Miyuki-senpai, my mom and I worked really hard on lunch."

"Okay, fine. Just get off of me."

"Mmn, maybe not. You're actually a little comfy." Eijun pressed himself a little closer. Whatever embarrassment he had earlier had disappeared as soon as he touched the catcher. Kazuya just burrowed his head into the pillow. Eijun was determined to kill him, the body heat alone was a problem but now he was all pressed up against him and it was driving Kazuya crazy.

He was only slightly relieved when Eijun sat up but that flew out the window as the pitcher trailed his fingers down his back. He froze again.

"But you're awfully stiff. When's the last time someone massaged you?" Eijun asked.

'I'm stiff in more ways than one.' Kazuya thought dryly then answered Eijun. "Don't remember."

"That's not good Captain, aren't you the one who always gets on my case about massages?"

Kazuya almost chuckled at the inquiry. Massages were just an excuse to touch Eijun. "So? I really haven't had time to ask anybody." Fingers started to kneed into his shoulders and damn, if he was to die now, this wouldn't be such an awful way to go.

"You could always ask me and I hate to admit it but Furuya isn't that bad either. I mean he got some decent practice with Spitz-senpai." Eijun chuckled at the thought.

"I'll think about it for next time." Kazuya shifted his arms to move them underneath his chin. He just let himself enjoy the sensation of Eijun's hands gliding around his shoulders and back. He was glad that Eijun couldn't see his face because he was sure it was pink. Eijun's hand skittered by his previously injured side.

"How is your side?"

"Feels like I never injured it."

"That's good." Eijun breathed as he gingerly ran his fingers over Kazuya's side. The catcher shivered slightly and hoped the other would take it as he was ticklish. Eijun removed his hands and sat up straight. He needed to stop or things might get awkward. He was using all his will power in his body for his blood not to go south. The catcher's muscles felt amazing even if they were covered by his shirt. 'This was a bad idea Eijun, really bad.' His embarrassment was coming back in full force. He heard Kazuya sigh underneath him.

"W-well let's go eat." Eijun cursed at himself as his voice cracked a little.

"I was going to until someone trapped me and felt me up." Kazuya pushed up and Eijun fell backwards onto his back with a squeak. The catcher turned to smirk at him.

"I didn't feel you up! It was a massage you bastard!" Eijun tried to push himself up but Kazuya had already moved on top of him and was grinning playfully down to him.

"It's very bold of you to feel up a sleeping person."

"Okay, first off, poking you to wake you up is not feeling you up and secondly you," He poked Kazuya in the chest with his pointer finger. "Massage me all the time and I don't consider that being felt up."

"I guess we have different views on that, what would you consider as being felt up?" Kazuya moved as he boxed Eijun between his arms and moved his legs in between the pitcher's effectively trapping him.

"W-well, this, watcha doing here is pretty borderline." Eijun stuttered slightly as he tried to look away but Kazuya held his gaze steady.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah." Eijun couldn't help but stare back at the catcher above him. He was so damn attractive without his glasses, not that he wasn't attractive all the time it was that it was a rarity to see him without them. Something flickered in Kazuya's eyes the longer they held each other's gaze. Neither realized that their faces had gotten closer until Eijun felt something brush against his hip when Kazuya got closer.

"Ah something..." He went quiet as he broke eye contact to briefly look down to confirm what had brushed against his hip. His face lip up in a fierce blush when he realized what it was. "You..." He started and his gaze flickered back to Kazuya's whose face was the same shade as his, his eyes wide as he froze. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity.

Kazuya was the first to snap out of their frozen state. "Sorry." He mumbled and tried to move away but his knee slipped on the blanket they managed to tangle up in the past five minutes. Slipping caused their groins to meet which caused a small moan to slip from Eijun's mouth. Eijun's hand immediately went to his mouth to prevent the noise but it was too late, Kazuya was already looking at him in shock. The shock was quickly replaced by a taunting smirk.

"Seems like I'm not the only one."

Eijun just glared at him and removed his hand from his mouth. "S-shut up! This is really emba-AH!"

Kazuya took the opportunity to test grind his erection against Eijun's. He'd only heard him moan once and he was already addicted to the noise. His smirk twitching on his lips he leaned in closer and aligned their hips. Eijun sucked in a breath and latched onto Kazuya's sleeves.

"M-miyuki?" His question came out as a choked whisper. Kazuya didn't acknowledge it and ground into the pitcher. Eijun let out a barely audible cry as both of their clothed dicks met. He could feel how hot and heavy the older boy was through the thin material they both wore. He bit his bottom lip as Kazuya just tortuously ground into him slowly. Kazuya couldn't help but like the look. It was super adorable and sexy at the same time.

'This is so out of order but who cares? This is happening.' He thought and locked eyes with Eijun again. The younger could barely wrap his head around what was happening. But what he did know is that this felt good and Kazuya was the cause of it. That simple fact sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his dick. He pushed his hips up into Kazuya's and the older sighed with content. As he pushed up he hooked his legs around Kazuya's hips. The catcher's eyes went bright with approval as he moved his right hand down to Eijun's hip and slid it till he grasped his ass. Murmuring a "fuck yes." as he did.

'I really want to kiss him.' Kazuya thought in his haze. Apparently Eijun had the same thought because he slid his hands into his hair and drew his head closer. They were a breath away from touching their lips together before...

"EIJUN!"

They both jumped and unfortunately Eijun pulled Kazuya's head as they did resulting in them slamming foreheads together. They both groaned in pain as they saw stars. They pulled away from each other, the moment lost as they rubbed their heads. Eijun untangled himself from Kazuya and quickly got off the bed as he yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah!?"

"Oh? There you are. You two haven't eaten yet?" Emi asked.

"No, we were getting to it."

"I see, well when you're done would you mind terribly coming to help your Father for a little while? There's supposed to be a big storm rolling in, in a few hours."

Eijun glanced back at Kazuya who was still rubbing his head as he got up to get his glasses. "Yeah, I'll even bring Miyuki with me." Eijun smiled innocently when the older froze and turned to lift an eyebrow at him.

"Oh good, that'll help get things done faster, we'll make something really good for dinner for the help. Oh! And don't forget the futon outside, grab that after you eat." Emi said as she hurried into the kitchen. Eijun descended the stairs after her.

Kazuya watched him go and pushed his glasses on. He let the events catch up with him and his face went red. ' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!' He screamed in his head and his hands went up to hold his face in embarrassment. He groaned slightly as he touched the sore spot on his forehead. "Oww, that hurt."

'What would have happened if his mom didn't come back?' He thought 'Well obviously we would have went further!' He answered himself immediately. His face went a darker red and sighed. Kazuya dropped his hands to his sides. "Obviously there are a few things we need to talk about." He said to the room and it was his stomach that answered him. "Food first I guess." He composed himself and made his way to where he suspected the kitchen was. Which was pretty easy to find considering he just went where he could hear Eijun.

Eijun was currently waving off his Mother a second time as Kazuya walked into the room. His back was towards him and when he turned he jumped at Kazuya's presence.

"Geeze don't scare me like that. You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I wasn't sneaking, you're just too loud to hear me." Kazuya teased as he made himself comfortable at the small kitchen table.

"I am not that loud!" Eijun yelled slightly.

"You just proved my point Bakamura." Kazuya chuckled and waited for Eijun to slide into the chair across from him before touching the food in front of him.

"Ugh, just shut up and eat." Eijun growled and shoved a piece of fish into his mouth. Kazuya picked up his chopsticks and did the same. After a few bites, Kazuya's eyes flickered up to Eijun who was _very_ focused on his food. He placed his utensils down.

"We should talk about what happened upstairs." He stated and Eijun nearly choked on his food as he froze. Eijun's face started to go red and Kazuya actually feared he was choking for real, but his fear was settled as the pitcher swallowed and fidgeted in his seat.

"U-um, w-well...If you wouldn't mind. Can we talk about it later tonight maybe after dinner?" He was looking away and biting his lip again. Kazuya frowned slightly. 'Why does he have to look so cute when he does that?'

"Sure. I don't mind." He answered and picked his chopsticks back up. Eijun's face visibly relaxed. 'Well, at least he wants to talk about it.' Kazuya thought and continued eating. The rest of the meal was in silence. As soon as they were both finished Eijun gathered all the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"I'll do them when we get back."

"So what are we going to help with?" Kazuya asked.

"We're just going to finish some planting. They want to get everything in they ground before the storm hits, that way everything can get watered. It's the last of the planting that needs to happen, so sorry for recruiting you to work on your week off." Eijun flashed Kazuya a smile. The catcher smirked slightly.

"You don't look sorry, but I don't mind."

"Eh, it's all in my plans of getting you to play in the dirt." Eijun giggled.

"I suppose it's only fair since we already got down and dirty that I should get dirt dirty." Kazuya commented and was half prepared for the smack on his arm from Eijun. "Oww, I was prepared but that still stung. You are unnecessarily violent Sawamura."

"You totally deserved it for that comment." His face was red as he grumbled. Kazuya just chuckled.

"Yes, yes we'll talk about _that_ later" He rubbed his arm to alleviate the sting.

"Are you okay to let those get dirt on them?" Eijun asked pointing at Kazuya's clothes.

"Yeah, I don't mind, they're kind of old anyways."

"Okay, we can always wash them later too if necessary. Come on, let's go." Eijun turned a door in the kitchen that led outside and opened it. He waited for Kazuya to go through it before he simply closed it.

"Don't you need to lock up?" Kazuya asked, his eyebrow raised. Eijun just laughed.

"Wahahaha...Locks. You really are from the city." he patted Kazuya's shoulder as he walked by. "Out here City boy, you really don't need to lock up. We all trust each other."

"I see. I guess. Bakamura I'm not digging the new nickname."

"Well I don't dig your personality." Eijun stuck his tongue out at Kazuya who smirked at him in return.

"Well obviously you dig it a little."

Eijun's cheeks went pink and his tongue slipped back into his mouth. Kazuya ruffled his hair as he walked past him.

"I have no idea where we're going."

"We're just going down the road a bit. See the field over there, that's our farm."

"Wow, that's a big field. Do your parents manage it all on their own?" Kazuya asked.

"Mostly. There's a few hired hands to help during the picking season, since it needs to happen faster than planting. Planting's pretty easy though."

"I see." Kazuya hummed as they made their way down to the field. It was a few minutes of silence before Eijun stretched his arms above his head.

"Ahhh man. It's already hot out, I can't wait for the rain."

"What do you want to do when it does start?" Kazuya asked looking at the very distant black clouds in the sky.

"I don't know, we'll find something to do."

They reached the field and trekked down a small dirt path towards a small barn and greenhouse that were next to each other.

"Eijun!" Emi waved them over to the greenhouse. There were two men next to her. Kazuya recognized them as Eijun's Father and Grandfather.

"Oooh Eijun didn't tell us he was bringing Miyuki-kun home." His Father exclaimed as they walked up. He held out his hand to Kazuya who accepted it. "I know we met once before but just in case you forgot, I'm Sawamura Eiji and this is my Father, Sawamura Eitoku. It's nice to have you Son. Thanks for your help too." He shook Kazuya's hand enthusiastically. Kazuya laughed slightly.

"I remember you both Sir and it's not a problem."

"Sir?" Eiji laughed "Kid you can practically call me Dad for how much we know about you from Eijun."

"DAD!" Eijun looked mortified.

"Oh really now?" Kazuya released Eiji's hand and side eyed Eijun with a taunting smirk.

"What?" Eiji asked his son.

"Really?" Eijun asked, his face pink.

"Okay you two, enough, we need to finish before those clouds get here. I can't believe we weren't on top of the weather this week." Eitoku interjected. "Eijun why don't you and Miyuki-kun go grab some supplies and finish the last row over here then help your Mother."

"Roger!" Eijun saluted and grabbed Kazuya's wrist to drag him towards the barn.

"Do you want something to hold your hair back? I generally use a bandanna or something." Eijun asked when they reached the door.

"Sure." Kazuya answered as they went inside. The barn was filled with gardening tools all along the walls, all sorts of shovels, hoes and rakes. There were a few work stations, as well as a tractor in the back. Eijun made his way to the nearest work station and flicked on a light that hung above it. He opened a drawer and pulled out two bandannas and two pairs of gardening gloves.

"Here." he handed a set to Kazuya.

"Thanks." He took them and as he slipped the gloves on. He then pushed his hair back and tied the bandanna tightly on his head. When he was done he looked back at Eijun who was currently slipping his shirt off. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking my shirt off." Eijun said matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Because it's hot and I kind of need to balance my tan out a bit." Eijun said as he placed his shirt on the flat surface of the station.

"That's a great idea actually." Kazuya couldn't help but rake his eyes down Eijun's bare back before lifting his shirt and doing the same. Eijun turned around just in time to see this and his eyes were instantly glued to Kazuya's abs.

'Shit. He's really hot.' He thought and absentmindedly ran is tongue over his lips. Kazuya pulled his shirt away and placed it on top of Eijun's on the work station.

"What? See something you like?" Kazuya grinned at him.

Eijun blinked "Uh...no...bug."

Kazuya had an immediate reaction. "WHERE?!" He yelled and jumped away from where he was standing.

"Pffft oh my God! That was great! You're such a pansy when it comes to bugs!" Eijun doubled over laughing. Kazuya straightened up and glared at him. He moved right in front of the laughing boy and waited till he straightened up. Eijun's laughter died. 'Oh shit.' he cursed in his mind and started to back up but Kazuya caught his cheeks in his hands and pinched them.

"So not funny Bakamura." Kazuya said lowly then released his hold on Eijun.

"Oww, you're also unnecessarily violent." Eijun said as he rubbed his cheeks. "Geeze, let's go plant." He quickly tied his hair back as he moved towards the shovels. After grabbing two hand shovels, he made his way back to the entrance of the barn. He heard Kazuya chuckle.

"What?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"You sort of look like a rabbit."

"Huh?" Eijun gave him a confused look.

"Forget about it, you just look cute right now." Kazuya turned and walked out of the barn.

"C-cute?" Eijun asked the empty barn then flushed red. He frowned then marched out the door. He knocked into Kazuya's shoulder as he passed him. "I'm not cute." He grumbled and started walking to the row they were planting in.

"I beg to differ."

Eijun ignored the comment. When they reached their row, Eijun handed Kazuya one of the shovels and instructed how to plant the right way. He then ran to the greenhouse to grab the sprouts they were planting. It didn't take them much time to finish their row, an hour at most. Kazuya seemed to be a natural at planting.

They then went to help Emi finish up her row. It was a total of three hours before the dark clouds were rolling in making threatening noises. Everyone had finished the last few finishing touches and put everything away just as the first drop of rain began to fall. The five of them scurried to close everything. Eijun and Kazuya nearly forgot their shirts, they didn't even bother to put them back on seeing as they were going to get wet anyways.

They all took their time walking back to the house. Kazuya thought it was little odd that they were just strolling home in a thunderstorm but it was actually quite relaxing to be drenched by the rain, laughing with the Sawamuras. They were nearly at the house when all of a sudden Eijun yelled "Oh crap!" and started running towards the house.

"Oh my. He forgot about the futon didn't he?" Emi shook her head and the smiled at Kazuya. "Looks like you and Eijun will have to share tonight."

Kazuya stopped walking. "Huh?"

"We only have the one extra futon right now, I'm sure Eijun won't mind sharing his bed. Oh boy, I can't wait for a bath!" Emi stretched her arms over her head and continued on into the house. Eiji and Eitoku passed him up too but Eitoku stopped and patted his shoulder.

"I feel bad for you. You've got a rough night ahead of you. Eijun's a restless sleeper." Kazuya's face went red as Eitoku followed the others.

'I was just given permission to sleep in the same bed as Sawamura wasn't I? God. It's going to be a rough night in more ways than one.' He frowned slightly, were all Sawamuras out to kill him?' He sighed and made his way into the house.

Eijun was currently hanging up the futon on the porch out of the rain to dry. Kazuya smirked and quietly walked up behind him.

"So your Mom and Grandpa gave us permission to sleep together." Eijun jumped at the voice then processed what it had said and he turned to Kazuya with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"We were given permission to sleep in the same bed since you left the futon out in the rain." Kazuya clarified.

"O-oh okay. I was just planning to sleep on the floor."

"In your own house? No way!" Kazuya hooked his arm around Eijun's shoulders and the younger stiffened as Kazuya leaned in next to his ear. "Just sleep with me." He pulled away and winked at the pitcher. "Okay?"

Eijun's face went scarlet as he stared at the catcher with a mortified face. "You're so embarrassing. Oh my God!" He exclaimed and Kazuya just laughed. As he did, towels were laid on top of their heads.

"Okay love birds, towel off, you two can bathe after your Mother." Eitoku said as he wiped his face with his own towel.

"We're not like that Gramps!" Eijun denied and covered his face with the fluffy towel. "At least not yet." He 'thought' and pulled the towel away. Eijun glanced at Kazuya who had a bit of a shocked face but then his lips pulled back to give him a smile that was all teeth. 'Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?' Eijun mentally freaked out and pushed his face back into the towel. Kazuya just reached up and ruffled the pitcher's wet hair.

"It's okay. We can bathe last. You guys have been outside all day right? Please, go before us Sawamura-san." Kazuya said as he pulled his hand away from Eijun.

"Oh? You sure?" Eitoku asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well thank you then, we'll do that."

"No worries, it is your house after all." They shared a laugh and Eitoku left to bathe.

"I'm not bathing with you." Eijun mumbled underneath the towel.

"Come on, it'll be just like at the dorms." Miyuki smiled at Eijun.

Eijun pulled his face away from the towel and narrowed his eyes at the catcher.

"I don't ever recall bathing at the same time as you."

"Ah...you know, I think you're right." Kazuya said thoughtfully.

"Besides." Eijun's voice fell to a harsh whisper. "Considering what happened earlier. I don't think it would be appropriate." His face was red and he started fidgeting with the towel. Kazuya smile went soft and he ruffled Eijun's hair again.

"Okay, okay we'll take turns. I'm just teasing you." Eijun's eyes briefly glanced up to his then dropped to the floor.

"O-okay. Umm, we should go grab dry clothes. Gramps and Dad don't usually take long to wash up."

"Oh? So is that where you get your crow habits from?" The embarrassed look dropped from Eijun's face and was replaced with an irritated one.

"I hate you." He grumbled and started to walk away towards the stairs.

"Hahaha, I don't think you do." Kazuya laughed as he followed him.

XX_XX

So I started writing this almost a year ago, it's been a rough work in progress. I'm going out of my comfort zone here and decided to do something different for Misawa days 2k16. SO I decided to start posting one of my multi chapter WIP. I don't know how quickly I can update this but please enjoy part 1 of Day 1 for Misawa day 2/18.

I'm on Tumblr as well under the same name, Akulaledi.


	2. Angelic Cooking,Tan Lines, Confessions

Thank you all for your lovely comments! Please enjoy the next chapter.

xxX_Xxx

After they were washed and in dry clothes, they found themselves in the kitchen.

"Miyuki-kun, do you know how to cook?" Emi asked as she tied her apron on.

"Oh, a little." Kazuya smiled 'More like a lot.' He then thought.

"Do you know how to fry rice?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you to help me with that, Eijun can't make rice to save his life." Emi giggled while asking.

"HEY! I'VE IMPROVED!" Eijun yelled.

"Quiet Eijun." Emi shushed him. He frowned and went back to cutting vegetables mumbling under his breath.

"I'd be happy to help." Kazuya smiled. 'Lucky! This dish is my specialty!' He thought gleefully and took up the utensils to begin working on it. Emi stepped out of the kitchen for a moment and Eijun side-eyed him.

"I wasn't aware that you could cook."

Kazuya smirked. "That's cause I don't advertise it."

"I see." Eijun finished his pile of vegetables and went to lean against the counter next to the stove.

"Are you any good?" Eijun asked.

The catcher shrugged. "Maybe. You'll just have to taste and find out." Kazuya grinned.

"We're not going to die are we?" Kazuya shrugged again and Eijun made a face at him. "If we die, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life."

Kazuya paused in his cooking. "Don't you already haunt me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazuya stirred the rice and grinned slightly. "Oh there are some nights where all I hear is 'Miyuki-senpaiiii, Catch for meeee.'"

"I do not ask that much!"

"You ask at least five times a day, I've counted." Kazuya said matter of factly and Eijun pouted and turned his head away.

"You know, you could make it go away by just catching for me."

"Hahaha, catching doesn't fix everything Sawamura."

"It does for me." The pitcher mumbled. Kazuya grinned again though this time it had a bit of wickedness behind it.

"You should try catching for me sometimes. It's only fair."

Eijun gave him an odd look as he turned to grab some of the vegetables he had cut up. "Miyuki, I don't even know the first thing about catching. I would probably miss every baseball you threw."

"I'm not talking about baseball." It went silent as Eijun processed the comment. Then he got it. Kazuya just laughed as a chunk of carrot connected with his shoulder.

"Pervert." Eijun growled.

xX_Xx

After a while, everything was prepared and set out on the low table they had in the family room. The five of them sat around it saying their thanks. Eijun and Kazuya sat next to each other a bit in each others' space.

"Oh wow Miyuki-kun! This rice smells delicious." Emi beamed and the others agreed. Kazuya's cheeks twinged pink.

"Thank you, hopefully it tastes as good."

"Alright let's stop staring at it and eat it already!." Eiji yelled happily. They all agreed again and dug in. The Sawamura's eyes all lit up as they dug into the rice and a similar thought ran through all their minds.

 _Is this the work of a God?_

"Oh wow! This is really good Miyuki-kun!" Emi smiled as she went for another bite.

"This is probably the best fried rice I've had in a long time." Eitoku complimented and Eiji agreed. Kazuya's face was steadily getting redder the more he was complimented. His eyes glanced to Eijun who had yet to say anything but he was quietly chewing. When he swallowed he had a confused expression on his face.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get honey?" Emi asked before taking another bite of her food.

"This tastes like an angel made it but I saw the devil himself make this!" He said confused and Kazuya jabbed his elbow into Eijun's shoulder while mumbling "Rude." Eijun yelped and rubbed the spot where he was hit. Kazuya snickered.

"It's my one and only specialty dish. I don't get to make it very often." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well I'm glad I asked you to make it." Emi said with a soft smile.

"You should totally teach Eijun how to cook. He's hopeless in the kitchen." Eiji joked. Eijun straightened up.

"I'll have you know that the cafeteria ladies have been teaching me. Do you see how perfect my vegetable cutting is now?" He picked up a perfectly cubed carrot from his bowl as evidence.

"That's just cutting things Sawamura, can you actually cook them?" Kazuya asked.

"I cooked for Chris-senpai last year and he enjoyed it." Eijun smiled at the memory.

"What? When you were stalking him?" Kazuya asked teasingly.

"Stalking?! I did not stalk! And no! It was a little bit before he graduated."

"Oh, I see." Kazuya frowned a little.

"I also cooked for a couple other third years that day too. Oh! And Kuramochi-senpai too."

"Where was I when this miracle happened?" Kazuya asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, around somewhere." Eijun shrugged. Emi giggled next to Eijun.

"You'll have to cook for us tomorrow then." She said.

"Yes! I'll show you the fruits of my training!" Eijun laughed then went back to his food. The rest of the table followed suit. Eiji started a new topic about the fields and how well the seeds were growing in the greenhouse lately. The chat went on from there and eventually landed on the topic of the boy's tan lines.

"Baseball players really do have the worst tan lines." Eiji commented. "I mean I've noticed it before on Eijun but having the two of you next to each other really confirms it." Both boys simultaneously looked down at their arms. You could see it better on Eijun since he had on a tank top and shorts, but Kazuya's arms were pale all the way down to his wrists where it suddenly went darker. They both chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to work on them this week then. The sun really didn't do us much justice today." Eijun said as he checked his shoulders out.

"Swimming might help." Emi chimed in. "Though this rain might keep you inside for the next day or two, but when it does clear up you guys can go by the lake or take a bus to the beach."

"We'll see, it's only the first day." Eijun said thoughtfully then perked up as he looked at Kazuya. "Miyuki did you even bring a swim suit?"

Kazuya thought for a minute. "I...think so."

Eitoku laughed. "Well if you didn't, you can always go buck ass nude." The table looked at him with varied reactions. Eiji and Emi laughed slightly and Kazuya's face began to brighten slowly. Eijun looked down at his lap, his cheeks also brightening as he simply thought of the suggestion. Eitoku looked at the lot of them.

"What? Back in my day it was perfectly acceptable to swim in the nude."

"Dad that had to be more than sixty years ago. Poor Miyuki-kun might get arrested if he did that." Eiji said and Eijun snorted and laughed aloud.

"Oh God, just the thought of you running away from the police naked, oh my God!" Eijun's shoulder bumped into Kazuya's as he laughed. Kazuya's arm immediately snaked around his shoulders to pull him in closer.

"Well partner, I'm not getting chased alone, you're going to be right there next to me naked as the day you were born. If I have to go nude so do you."

"That's so unfair!" Eijun exclaimed then they both started laughing. The three older Sawamuras smiled at the two. Emi's eyes softened before she adjusted to move to get up.

"Alright, let's clean up and wind down for the night."

"Don't worry about the dishes Honey, Dad and I will take care of them." Eiji said to Emi as he moved to get up as well.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely, you three cooked so we'll clean."

"Ah, cool! Thanks Dad!" Eijun removed Kazuya's arm from around his shoulders and stood up. "We can go play video games or something upstairs." He said down to Kazuya as he offered him a hand up.

"Sure, why not? Rainy nights are good for gaming." Kazuya accepted the hand and pulled himself up. They both started making their way upstairs back to Eijun's room. As soon as they got there, Kazuya made himself comfortable on the bed while Eijun grabbed two controllers.

"Do you have a preference to what kind of game we play?" Eijun asked.

"Not entirely."

Eijun raised a brow at him. "You know, you've been awfully easy going today, it's a little weird."

"I'm usually pretty easy going, you just don't pay attention."

Eijun frowned as he slipped an adventure game disk into the system. "I do too." he mumbled and shoved a controller at Kazuya. The older accepted it and just chuckled. They played in silence for a while before Kazuya decided that he should at least attempt to start a conversation about earlier.

"So..." But as soon as he did there was a very loud crashing of thunder and they both jumped. The lights flickered twice and then went out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Damn it, we were almost at the first boss!" Eijun huffed and set his controller down on the bed next to him.

'This is actually perfect. Now we can talk without distractions.' Kazuya thought as he set his controller down too. "About earlier." He started and he heard the boy next to him inhale sharply. "Um, I guess I sorta got caught up in the moment and I'm really sorry if I went too far." He paused and heard Eijun shift next to him. The younger chuckled and Kazuya frowned.

"Well, um, I appreciate the apology but you don't need to apologize. I got lost in the moment too, if you couldn't tell." Eijun fidgeted with his tank top, he was glad that it was dark because he was pretty sure his face was vibrant red. "B-besides it wasn't like I disliked it."

"Really?"

"You were grinding up on my hard-on. Obviously I liked it!" Eijun's voice dropped into a harsh whisper. "Agh, this is so embarrassing!" his hands went up to hold his face and his body tipped over to fall on his side. Kazuya chuckled slightly and scooted closer. He leaned over Eijun and gently tugged at his right hand.

"Hey now." Eijun let him pull it away. Their eyes had adjusted to the dark so they could see each other better now. Kazuya met eyes with the pitcher. "It did feel pretty nice." He smirked. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Eijun turned his head to fully face him, his other hand dropping from his face. "What are you saying?" The catcher didn't say anything but breathed a heavy sigh out his nose. Eijun could of sworn he saw him roll his eyes as well. Kazuya leaned in the rest of the way and lightly placed his lips on Eijun's then pulled away quickly.

Eijun's eyes widened considerably. 'Did he just...!?' He thought frantically.

"That's what I'm trying to say." Kazuya said lowly. Eijun was again thankful for the darkness because he was pretty sure his face was now doing a fantastic impression of a tomato. He gathered his thoughts into two words 'It's mutual!' and smiled.

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying. You might have to repeat yourself." He gently tugged on the front of Kazuya's shirt. The catcher chuckled airily and scooched in closer to dip his head again. This time his lips were less hesitant and pressed in with purpose. Eijun met him a little half way and pushed back with equal force. Eijun shifted his body so that he wasn't straining his neck into the kiss. He broke the kiss briefly to do so but as soon as he was comfortable on his back, Kazuya fit himself effectively between his legs.

"So do you understand now?" Kazuya breathed against his lips, nipping at them slightly.

"Hmm." Eijun hummed in thought. "Oh I don't know...try again?"

Kazuya pulled back and narrowed his eyes but a smirk crossed his lips. "You are such a brat." He kissed him briefly once again. "But I guess it's one of the many things I like about you."

Eijun smiled up at him. "You'll have to tell me all about the things you like about me."

"Oh! That reminds me. I owe you a detailed explanation of my dreams too. There are a few things I wouldn't mind trying."

"Miyuki Kazuya, you haven't even asked me out properly. Don't go skipping steps." Eijun deadpanned and Kazuya chuckled.

"Then go out with me. We've already skipped a few steps already."

Eijun huffed. "Well I guess it's better than nothing. Sure Miyuki Kazuya, I would love to go out with you. I mean, the team already thinks we're married anyways."

"I know." Kazuya made himself comfortable on top of the pitcher, wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his head into Eijun's chest.

"So why haven't you asked me out already?" Eijun inquired.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I...ah, well..." Eijun's voice trailed off into a mumble. "I didn't think you would feel the same, so I didn't want to make our relationship weird by confessing to you."

Kazuya burst into laughter and Eijun stiffened up. "What?"

"It's just that you're an idiot."

Eijun's mouth dropped at the comment. "Excuse me? You didn't confess either!"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm an idiot too. I guess my subtlety was too subtle for you. I thought once or twice you might pick up on things but you're pretty damn dense." Kazuya laughed softly. Eijun glared at him.

"Just how exactly were you trying to be subtle?"

"Oh, I don't know. I found some interesting ways to feel you without being obvious about it. Though those ways hardly compare to holding you like this." He placed a small kiss on the exposed part of Eijun's chest above the tank's neckline. Eijun's mouth closed in a tight embarrassed line, his face was heating up again. He looked away and brought his hands back up to his face to hide it.

"This is so embarrassing! Ugh and I've wanted to make out with you for such a long time, yet confessing is the hard part?"

"It wasn't the only thing that was hard." Kazuya snickered.

"You shut up right now!" Eijun growled and removed his hands from his face. "Besides you started all that crap. You were hard first!"

"That's only cause I was surrounded by your scent then you felt me up."

"I was _not_ feeling you up! Jeeze! I can show you what feeling you up really feels like if you want, since obviously you don't know the difference between poking and being felt up." Eijun nearly yelled but felt Kazuya perk up at his words. The catcher grinned at him and adjusted himself so that he was on his hands and knees above the pitcher.

"Show me then." Kazuya challenged then the next thing he knew, he was on his back with Eijun straddling him. 'How the hell did he do that!?' Kazuya just looked up at him in shock. Eijun looked down at him with a heated gaze as he sat on Kazuya's thighs.

"First off. I wouldn't even resort to poking, I'd go straight to the good stuff." He emphasized his point by palming Kazuya's crotch. The older inhaled sharply and pushed into the hand. Kazuya's hands came up to grasp at Eijun's knees.

"And then?" He asked eagerly.

"O-obviously I'd try to make you beg me to stop."

"Hahaha, I don't beg Sawamura."

"Well, I'd try my hardest." Eijun's lip quipped up in a small smile as he continued rubbing his hand.

"You always do." Kazuya ran his hands up from Eijun's knees to his thighs. "Also another thing I like about you."

Eijun's lips widened at the words and leaned over to brush his lips over Kazuya's. "What else do you like about me?"

"I really like your hands, especially where they are now. Though I wouldn't mind if your mouth was there instead." Kazuya smirked at him and Eijun's face fell into a frown.

"Miyuki Kazuya, that is not what I wanted to hear." He sat up and Kazuya chuckled.

"Just kidding, just kidding but not really. You do have nice hands, perfect for pitching." Eijun perked up "Though you still need to work on your control, you should totally hold balls more often." Eijun's face fell again and his hand stopped his ministrations.

"Okay I'm done with you." He mumbled and moved to get off Kazuya. The catcher laughed and hooked his hands underneath Eijun's knees and pulled him closer, dragging him so he was straddled right over his semi-hard on.

"To bad, I'm hardly done with you." Kazuya reached up to grab behind Eijun's neck and dragged him down so that their lips met again. He licked at Eijun's lips and was a little surprised when he was allowed entrance immediately. Surging in, he roamed the vicinity of his pitcher's mouth, memorizing the softness. Eijun's tongue met his, a little hesitant at first but grew more determined to overpower Kazuya's as the seconds passed.

Eijun pulled back as he ran out of air to catch his breath but Kazuya was there to pull him back as quickly as he left. Kazuya's hands left the back of Eijun's neck and ghosted over his back to drop back to his thighs. He ran them up over the smooth skin and then dipped under the shorts Eijun was wearing. They were loose enough to slip all the way up to his hips.

Eijun sighed into the kiss and molded himself on top of Kazuya, inadvertently rubbing their groins together. The friction felt amazing and Kazuya pulled Eijun's hips into his as he pushed up, grinding into them. A small groan vibrated in Eijun's throat as he did. Kazuya grinned into the kiss and rubbed small circles into Eijun's hips. He pulled back as he realized something was missing.

"Do you not have any boxers on?"

Eijun took a second to process the question before he answered. "No...It's too hot."

"Damn right it's hot."

"That's not-" Eijun started but was cut off as the catcher attacked his neck with his mouth. "What...I meant." His voice went soft with a quiet moan. Kazuya slid his hands around to grab at Eijun's ass. The pitcher ground in harder at the touch. Kazuya growled slightly against his throat.

"I really want you."

"I-ah, can feel that."

"Can I touch you more?" Kazuya asked as he nipped at Eijun's throat.

"I'm not going to stop you." Eijun pulled back to smirk at him. Kazuya slipped his hands from beneath Eijun's shorts and pushed himself up taking Eijun with him. Eijun managed to balance himself on his knees as Kazuya moved. Situating so that his back was against the wall and Eijun was secure on top of his lap, Kazuya leaned in for a quick kiss as he slipped his hands up his shirt.

Eijun wrapped his arms around Kazuya's neck and pressed in harder with his mouth. He shivered as Kazuya's hands found his nipples and toyed with them, he arched into the touch. Kazuya broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down to his collarbone to suck a mark there. Skimming his hands down from Eijun's chest to his groin. He paused in his sucking to smirk against the skin.

"You're awfully hard."

"So are you Bakayuki, Jeeze how big are you anyways? I mean I felt it earlier but still." Eijun asked as he pushed his groin into the catcher's hands. Kazuya didn't respond for a moment then let out a small embarrassed laugh.

"You can just look yourself you know. But to answer that, big enough Sawamoron." Eijun's hands were already slipping into his sweatpants before he even finished his sentence. He bit back a groan as Eijun's fingers drifted over his cock and drew it out, a shiver ran down his spine. Eijun looked at it for a minute then mumbled something along the line of "Yeah, that will not fit." Kazuya burst out laughing.

"You're so cute Sawamura." He dipped his own hands into Eijun's shorts to grasp at the pitcher's cock. "It'll fit, you'll be able to take it all. You're so flexible after all."

"My flexibility has nothing to do with having a huge cock in my ass." Eijun pouted and Kazuya laughed again.

"Oh, we'll work your flexibility in." He dragged his hand up Eijun's dick putting an end to their conversation. The younger shivered and did the same. Kazuya smirked at the reaction. His mouth went back to work on Eijun's collarbone as he applied more pressure with his hand. Eijun whimpered quietly. His hand losing some pressure.

"Sawamura, your grip is slacking." Kazuya tightened his hand to make his point.

"Ah...Sorry." Eijun readjusted his grip and picked up the speed of his motions.

"That's better." Kazuya breathed and nuzzled his head into the pitcher's neck. They focused on the motions of their hands, just lost in the pleasure. Eijun's breath was brushing against Kazuya's ear, sending shivers through his body. Kazuya pulled back and made eye contact with the boy on top of him. He could have sworn Eijun's eyes were glowing with an intense emotion. He was leaning in to kiss him again but was jolted out of his haze when there was a knock at the door.

"Boys?" Emi asked outside of the door. Both of their hands froze and Kazuya immediately removed his from Eijun in a light panic. Eijun's stayed where they were.

"Yes?" Eijun called after a second.

"You two doing okay?"

"Ah, yeah. A little bored but okay."

'We're far from bored Sawamura.' Kazuya thought dryly. He stiffened as Eijun's hand began moving again. He made eye contact with him again and a wave of desire ran through his body straight to his dick. Eijun had a tiny smirk ghosting over his lips as he answered his Mother.

"We were actually just getting ready to go to sleep early." Kazuya had to bite the inside of his cheek to not make a sound as Eijun's hand twisted nicely.

'This fucking brat!' Kazuya thought and gripped the pitcher's hips to drag him completely flush with his body. Eijun let out a tiny squeak as he was moved.

"Oh?" Emi sounded surprised on the other side of the door. "It's still very early."

"Y-yeah. You know, long day, good food...hard work." Eijun's hand tightened, adding more pressure. Kazuya moved his hands to grab Eijun's ass and thrust into the pitcher's hand.

"Okay, well if you find you both can't sleep, your Father and Grandfather have broken out the shogi board. They're playing by candlelight. It's actually a little funny."

"We'll keep it in mind, goodnight Mom." Eijun chirped as he wrapped his hand around both their dicks. Kazuya managed to get out a "Goodnight Sawamura-san."as well.

"Goodnight you two."

Kazuya waited till he heard Emi going down the stairs before he grabbed the back of Eijun's head and yanked him down to give him the filthiest kiss he could muster. When he pulled back he growled in a low whisper. "You are so fucking shameless. Jacking your boyfriend off while talking to your Mother."

Eijun moaned quietly as Kazuya's hand joined his. Together they pumped until they were a quivering mess, cumming all over their hands. Panting, Kazuya pulled Eijun back for another kiss. When they pulled back, Eijun leaned over the side of the bed to grab a tissue box that was tucked underneath. He grabbed a few out of the box and wiped his hands down then wiped Kazuya's hands off.

"So how long have you wanted me?" Kazuya asked out of curiosity as he watched Eijun clean his hands.

"Well if you want to get real specific, I would have to say..." He paused as he thought for a second. "Probably the first time you called me partner."

"Wow, that long ago?"

Eijun went quiet but Kazuya could see the blush on his cheeks even in the dark. He smiled and drew him into a hug.

"Hey...me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I liked your attitude, very attractive. But I didn't know if you were going to come back. I was really hoping you would. So when we bumped into each other on your first day, I was actually pretty happy."

"Your happiness got me in so much trouble you ass!" Eijun bristled.

"Yeah but it all worked out in the end." Kazuya drew back and grinned at him. Eijun huffed and pouted slightly then leaned into brush his lips over Kazuya's quickly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled. "I will still never forgive you for that stunt though, dating or not."

"Hahaha, I guess I deserve that one."

"You're damn right you do." Eijun grumbled and snuggled into Kazuya's chest. Kazuya chuckled lightly and just held him as they settled in to sleep.

xxX_Xxx

Alright everyone, Happy 2/20 Misawa day! Now are where things won't update as fast. I have written down 2-4 more chapters of this story, up to at least Day 3 out of 7 of their little trip. I just need to type that up. I'm a veeeery slow writer because I can only write when I've got time. But a fire has been lit under my butt and I'm super excited to write even more. Hopefully I can keep my focus, I'm not used to this multi-chapter thing.

Thank you for reading and all of the support!


	3. Wakana & Friends & Special Places

The next morning Eijun awoke with a body on top of his. For a second he freaked out at the fact that he couldn't move but then relaxed when he realized _who_ was on top of him. He glanced down at the bed head on his chest and sighed.

"Miyuki." Eijun called softly and ran his fingers through Kazuya's hair. The catcher grumbled and dug his face into Eijun's tank. Eijun smiled and poked the sleeping boy's cheek. "Don't make me feel you up again."

"Please do." Came a muffled reply. Eijun snorted and laughed aloud. His chest vibrated enough to fully rouse Kazuya. The older moved his head so that he was looking at the other. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you usually this cheerful in the morning?" Kazuya asked.

"No, usually I wake up to Kuramochi's wrestling move of the day."

"I can see how that would put a damper on things."

"Trust me, there are nicer ways I'd rather be woken by."

"Oh?" Kazuya tilted his head. "And how would you prefer to be woken up?"

Eijun smiled down to him and tugged on the catcher's sleeve. "Come here."

Kazuya complied and scooted himself up the rest of the way. Eijun leaned in and pressed his lips against Kazuya's. After a few moments they pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Good Morning." Eijun said in a soft voice.

"Morning." Kazuya responded as he leaned back in but stopped short as there was a knock on the door.

"Eijun, Miyuki-kun. Breakfast is ready!" Eitoku announced on the other side of the door.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Eijun responded but made no motion to move.

"Alright, don't take too long or we'll eat without you." Eitoku laughed and the two boys heard him go down the stairs. Kazuya maneuvered to get off of Eijun so he could take care of a few morning routines before eating. Eijun followed suit, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Kazuya said as he ruffled Eijun's already messed up hair.

"M'kay." Eijun mumbled his response. Kazuya bent down to his bag and grabbed a small bag out of it then turned to grab his glasses from the desk. Eijun watched him gather his things and leave. As soon as he was alone, a wide smile appeared on his face and he fell back into his pillow.

'Oh my God! So all of that happened!' He brought his hands up to cover his face. 'It felt so good too. Jeeze, I already want him to touch me more.' Sliding his hands down his face, he groaned. "This is going to be a pain in the ass if all I want him to do is touch me!" Smacking his hands down on the bed on his sides, he sighed deeply. "Oh well, it could be worse."

Pushing himself up and off his bed, Eijun found a change of clothes and quickly changed. He then escaped downstairs to the bathroom to take care of a few things. By the time he was done, Kazuya was already downstairs sliding onto a cushion at the breakfast table. Eijun took the one next to him. Eitoku and Eiji sat across from them.

"Morning boys. Did you sleep well?" Eiji asked as Eijun got comfortable on his cushion. Kazuya was the first to answer.

"Yes, it was surprisingly comfy. He actually didn't move that much."

"That's surprising." Eiji mused.

"I'm not that bad." Eijun grumbled. 'Besides it's not like I could shift around with a heavy body on top of me anyways.' He thought. Emi walked in with a couple of bowls filled with rice and placed them in front of the the two older men. She moved to the other side and ruffled both of the boy's heads.

"Morning boys."

"Morning." They both responded and watched her move back into the kitchen. When she came back out, Kazuya looked up at her.

"Would you like any help Sawamura-san?"

Her face brightened for a moment and she giggled. "Oh Honey, no, I'm fine. And you can call me Emi...or even better, Mom. Only a special few get to call me Mom." She winked at him. Kazuya's eyes went a little wide and his cheeks went pink. Eijun made a small noise that sounded like an approval next to him.

"Well, okay...Mom." Kazuya's voice dropped as he went unexpectedly shy all of a sudden. Eiji and Eitoku laughed loudly from the other side of the table.

"The same goes for us too." Eiji said.

"You wanna be called Mom too?" Kazuya asked not missing a beat, shyness gone in a blink of an eye. The two older men paused as they soaked in the comment.

"What?! No! Call me Dad and him Gramps!" Eiji laughed. Kazuya laughed out loud.

"You got it, you're Dad and he's Gramps."

Eijun smiled softly to himself as he watched the exchange. Not even one full day of dating and Kazuya was part of the Sawamuras. Well that made it all the easier when they'd let it slip that they were dating. Though they would probably keep it secret for a little bit, just to get used to the whole dating thing. But that was entirely up to Kazuya. Eijun was ready to shout to the heavens that he and Kazuya finally got together, but he didn't want to make Kazuya uncomfortable.

He placed his hands on the ground and leaned back to watch his Mother place plates of fish in front of them all. He felt fingers intertwine with his own. Glancing over to Kazuya he noted the wide smile and faintly pink cheeks he sported. Eijun laced their fingers tighter and gave a comforting squeeze. Perhaps he didn't have to worry about Kazuya being so uncomfortable.

Emi brought the last of the food out and sat down next to Eiji and Eijun. Giving their thanks, they dug into their food quickly.

"So what do you boys have on tap for today?" Eiji asked.

"Don't know yet. Though I think I might drag Miyuki to meet Wakana and the gang."

"Is that so?" Miyuki mumbled next to him.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, I'll have to see who's in town. Maybe you'll make a friend." Eijun chuckled and poked Kazuya in the side. The catcher quickly caught his hand.

"Oi, don't you start with the poking again" He said in a warning tone but there was a hint of playfulness behind it. Eijun just laughed.

xX_Xx

Kazuya couldn't help but nervously sweat under Wakana's curious gaze. As soon as they arrived, Wakana zeroed in on him. He hadn't remembered Eijun saying anything about them dating when he'd talked to her on the phone earlier but her face screamed that she knew. Eijun didn't seem to notice as he greeted all his old friends.

They were going to hop on a bus and spend the day at a lake, so Kazuya was told. Eijun had texted everyone after breakfast and one of his friends, Akio, mentioned that he was already spending the week up at the lake so everyone should come up and spend the day. All of the planning happened within an hour and then they were out the door another hour after that.

It was a quick walk to the bus stop where everyone was gathering. Kazuya was introduced to everyone, he managed to get everyone's name and was immediately bombarded by baseball questions with a few personal ones mixed in. Managing to answer what he could with a smile on his face, Kazuya couldn't help but be intrigued by the company. These seemed like good people and they thought the world of Eijun, who he swore was hiding tears just from the reunion.

Kazuya couldn't help the soft smile on his face as he watched Eijun's friends fawn over the boy. He was so busy watching Eijun that he didn't hear Wakana slide up next to him.

"So you're _The_ Miyuki Kazuya. I've seen you at Seidou's games. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Aotsuki Wakana." She held out her hand to him. Kazuya snapped out of his thoughts and took her hand with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you from two sources. The rumored girlfriend of our dear Sawamura."

She laughed at that and drew her hand back.

"We're just friends. I had hoped for more but he's such an idiot that he never realized what I was saying. But it seems that he's not that big of an idiot when it comes to you. You two are dating now, yes?"

"Did he tell you?" Kazuya asked, surprised by her inquiry.

"No. You two were holding hands when you arrived so I'm only guessing." Wakana shrugged.

"Oh, I guess that would raise questions. Would you rather hear it from Sawamura over me?" Kazuya rubbed the back of his head with a faint pink coloring his cheeks.

Wakana shrugged again. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want to make sure he's happy. I love him as a brother and something more. So if he's hurt and unhappy because of you, I _will_ hunt you down."

"Ahahaha, I guess that would be you, the entire old Akagi Junior High team and Seidou. I have no where to hide. I have absolutely no intentions of hurting him. I've liked him for a while now, I don't want to lose him."

Wakana smiled softly. "I know how you feel. You know, you seem pretty okay. Not like the demon Eijun has made you out to be. Anytime your name would come up it was followed with, 'he's such an asshole.' But to be honest he usually said it with affection, even if he knew he was doing it or not."

"Hahaha, that's cute. He is awfully cute when he gets all pouty and huffy. Probably the number one reason I tease him so much." Kazuya laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Wakana's smile widened.

"Oh? Perhaps you are as evil as Eijun says."

Kazuya just shrugged. "Maybe so, but he's stuck with me now."

"I wish you both luck, you are an odd couple but I can kinda see how it'll work out. How long have you two been actually dating? I'm surprised Eijun hadn't let it slip." Wakana asked.

"Oh about..." Kazuya checked the watch on his wrist. "Maybe about fourteen hours."

It was almost comical how Wakana's eyes bugged out. "You...You're kidding? So you've been dating for less than a day?"

"Got together last night."

"No way. You have to be joking. You two always looked and acted so close whenever I came to games. I figured you were probably were dating the last game I came to at least a month ago!" Wakana exclaimed.

"We really looked like that?" Kazuya asked, amused.

"Yeah! Even some of the others thought that too." Wakana laughed.

"Wow, this is hilarious. Now I feel kinda lame for not asking him out sooner, considering everyone thought we were together."

"Yeah, I can confidently say that you two are great for each other." Wakana laughed harder.

"Hey! You guys! The bus is coming!" Eijun yelled and got their attention. They both looked over to him and started walking over to the rest of the group. Eijun smiled as they approached. It seemed like they were getting along and honestly, that's all he could ask for.

Kazuya immediately sided up to Eijun and brushed his fingers over the pitcher's hand. Eijun caught them and intertwined their hands, squeezing as a gesture of comfort. Kazuya couldn't couldn't help but smile. He was very happy at this moment.

The bus pulled up and came to a stop in front of the group. The doors opened and a jolly old man greeted them. They all piled on and got comfortable. It was going to be a short, half hour drive to the lake. Eijun and Kazuya picked a couple of seats close to the back. Kazuya took the window and Eijun immediately snuggled up to him.

"So? What did you and Wakana talk about?" He asked quietly.

"What else but you." Kazuya smirked down at him.

"I figured as much. You both looked like you were laughing, so I guess she didn't threaten to kill you."

"Oh no, she said if I upset you, she'd hunt me down." Kazuya laughed.

"That sounds like her." Eijun mused with a smile.

"Your friends are really nice." Kazuya said.

"They are, aren't they. I'm really lucky to have them. I hope you all can become friends."

"I don't think that should be a problem, providing my personality doesn't scare them off." Kazuya chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think it might throw them off at first but they'll get over it. Considering how nice you've been today, you're actually throwing me off."

Kazuya's lips curled back into a smirk. He leaned down so that his nose touched Eijun's.

"Would you prefer I go back to teasing you?" He asked quietly.

"I might." Eijun responded just as quietly and pulled his face back. Kazuya's smirk stayed in place.

"I knew you enjoyed being teased."

"I DO NOT!" Eijun suddenly bristled and Kazuya laughed and tangled their hands.

"Sure, sure."

xX_Xx

They reached the lake relatively fast, the old man wasn't holding back on the accelerator. As soon as he pulled to a stop, the group filed out and made their way to the designated camp Akio's family was occupying. It was a rather large campsite that had at least five tents in a circle. Akio was on a family retreat with a large portion of his extended family, so the addition of ten more people wasn't really a huge deal.

The group had brought along multiple snacks and additions for dinner. They dropped them off in a small cabin that was dedicated to a kitchen and washrooms. Kazuya was introduced to the remaining friend he hadn't met (and his entire family.), then they were off to explore the camp grounds and lake. Kazuya and Eijun had worn their swimsuits up to the lake so they didn't need to change, though the older had stopped at the cabin to switch his glasses with his contacts.

Eijun guided Kazuya by hand down a tree lined path that led towards a quieter part of the lake, one that had little traffic.

"I've been here before, so I know all the cool places."

"I feel like you're dragging me off to kill me somewhere." Kazuya smirked and tightened his hand on Eijun's.

"Well, it's not a bad place to bury a body but I sorta like you and have no intentions of killing you. Trust me, you'll know when I will want to kill you. I think you'll like where we're going, it's really nice and quiet."

"That is...until you show up." Kazuya snickered. Eijun stopped and turned to him with a loud "HEY!" Kazuya laughed hard.

"See? Proved my point."

"Ugh! You're such a tease!" Eijun huffed and continued on. Kazuya's laugh didn't subside. He tugged on Eijun's hand to twirl him around into his arms. Eijun let out a loud gasp as he connected with Kazuya's chest. Looking up into the older's uncovered eyes. Eijun resisted the urge to gasp again. Kazuya's eyes held an amused light in them. That mixed with the fact that his glasses weren't in the way, made him seem at least ten times more attractive. Eijun was appreciating his glasses-free face until that goddamn smirk wound its way onto his lips.

"I like teasing you though. You have the most adorable reactions."

Eijun made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a scoff. Before he could say anything, Kazuya was dipping his head to kiss him. The pitcher sighed and accepted the lips on his by pushing into them. Kazuya pulled away. "Now, where are we going?"

"It's just a little further." Eijun pulled out of his arms and continued on the path. Further down, Eijun suddenly turned down another, slightly smaller path. When they reached a clearing at the end of it they were greeted by the sight of a small extension of the lake that a small stream was running in to. The mouth of the stream trickled over numerous rocks, creating a short waterfall. Boulders surrounded the edges of the waterfall, creating a small cove.

"Wow." was all Kazuya could say.

"I know right? Not many people know about this place since it's off the path a little, I discovered it a couple years ago when I walked down the wrong path."

"Only you would be able to do that." Kazuya snapped out of his daze and smiled teasingly.

"Was that sarcastic or not?" Eijun asked, a brow lifted. Kazuya answered with a shrug of his shoulders and Eijun glared at him. The catcher stuck his tongue out at him.

"I mean it as a compliment this time Sawamura." Kazuya said and stepped forward. "This is good, very good find."

Eijun's cheeks went pink and he looked away. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"So how many others have you brought here?" The catcher asked out of curiosity.

"Uhmm well. The only ones that really know are my parents who came after me. I've never really been here with anybody else." Eijun scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Oh? Not even Wakana?"

"Nah. This is actually the first time I've come to the lake with her."

Kazuya had a warm feeling run through his chest. So this place is a place just for the two of them. Just the thought of that had Kazuya sporting a stupid smile. Eijun gave him a strange look as soon as it bloomed on his lips.

"What is wit..mghh!" Eijun was cut off with the grinning lips in a forceful kiss and a tight hug. When he was let go, Eijun looked bewildered. "What was that?" He asked.

"A thank you." Kazuya grinned again.

"For what?"

"Showing me this."

Eijun gave him a long look then cracked a grin of his own. "Maybe I should show you nature more often, this is obviously good for you _and_ me."

"Oh I wouldn't say it's due to nature. More like it's something that only you and I know about. So it's...sorta special I guess." Kazuya hid his face in Eijun's shoulder.

"Wow. I didn't know you could be such a sappy person. Man, the new things I learn everyday." Eijun said genuinely shocked. Kazuya vibrated against him with laughter.

"I'm only sappy cause of you, you do odd things to me Sawamura."

Eijun's lips turned up into a smile at that. Winding his arms around the catcher's neck he brought him in closer to slot their lips together again. Licking at Eijun's bottom lip, Kazuya asked for permission to enter and Eijun opened his mouth immediately to let him in. Kazuya pulled him as close as he could to kiss him as deep as possible.

Sliding their tongues against each other, Kazuya slid his hands down Eijun's back to grasp at his hips. The pitcher let out a soft groan and pushed his hips into the other's. The memories of the night before surfaced and Kazuya ground in with a sudden jolt of excitement. He started pushing Eijun back unconsciously until the younger's back came in contact with a large boulder near the lake's edge.

Pushing Eijun up against it, Kazuya immediately shoved his hands under the pitcher's shirt to touch skin. They broke the kiss to catch their breath and Kazuya's mouth was on Eijun's neck a moment later.

"Should we really be doing this out here?" Eijun breathed out but offered more of his neck anyways.

"Probably not but I want to." Kazuya mumbled where his mouth was. Eijun's face went pink and he smiled. That was a good enough answer for him. So he urged the catcher on by sliding his own hands under Kazuya's shirt. He managed to get the older's shirt up and off of him, placing it behind him on the boulder. Kazuya was trying to get Eijun's shirt off as well. Once he did, he placed it on top of his own.

He slipped his fingers down the back of Eijun's swim trunks and attacked his mouth once again. Eijun whimpered softly and wound his arms around Kazuya's neck. Kazuya pushed his tongue into Eijun's mouth and his hands dipped lower to caress the soft skin of the pitcher's ass. Eijun squirmed at the touch, pushing his hips into Kazuya's.

The both of them were hardening in their trunks. Kazuya pulled his hands out and maneuvered to lift the pitcher up against the boulder. Eijun complied and as soon as he was lifted and braced against the boulder, he wrapped his legs around Kazuya's hips. The catcher sighed through his nose as he ground into Eijun's hard-on, searching for relief. Eijun broke the kiss and moaned softly, wanting the same relief as Kazuya.

"Miyuki...please."

"Please what?" Kazuya asked, grinding in harder into Eijun's hips causing the younger to buck up. Eijun tightened his arms around the catcher's neck and shivered.

"Just keep that up. Feels good."

"Good." Kazuya skimmed his lips down the column of his throat to Eijun's left shoulder and started sucking a mark as his hands went back into his swim trunks to caress skin once more. Eijun's mind was cloudy with the pleasure he was feeling. He shivered again as Kazuya thrust slowly against him. His head fell against Kazuya's shoulder and he groaned softly.

Kazuya's fingers came dangerously close to his entrance, rubbing teasingly along the edge. Eijun twisted his hips to try to get him to touch where he wanted him to but Kazuya's hands didn't budge. He made a noise of discontent and Kazuya chuckled lightly.

"Patience Sawamura, wouldn't want to hurt you now."

"I don't care just..." He rolled his hips. "Fucking touch me more, I need you."

Kazuya froze for a moment before his smirk reappeared on his lips. "I really like you." He said and before Eijun could say anything, slotted his lips against the pitcher's. As much as he wanted to insert his fingers in, he knew that without anything to at least sooth the intrusion, it was going to be very uncomfortable for Eijun.

'Shit.' He thought. 'Oh...water! It's better than nothing.' Cracking his eyes open he glanced at the lake. 'Ugh, no. I really shouldn't, it still wouldn't be enough.' A small sigh escaped his nose. Eijun opened his eyes as he noticed Kazuya slowing down with his kiss. Breaking it, he pulled back to say something but movement down the path made him go quiet. He patted Kazuya's shoulder to get his attention.

"Miyuki, somebody's coming!" He whispered, panicking a bit. Kazuya almost panicked as well but then he remembered the night before and smirked. Kneading his hands on Eijun's ass, he ground in harder with his hips.

"You're worried that someone will see? That's surprising coming from a guy who jacked me off while talking to his mom."

Eijun's face went scarlet and Kazuya couldn't help but think it was an adorable color on him. "I...I...There was a door between us, so there was more privacy then right out in the open!" Eijun nearly yelled then shut his mouth realizing he was too loud. Kazuya snorted.

"That's not much more privacy. You wanna risk being caught in this situation with me, don't you? You're awfully kinky Ei~jun."

Eijun made a strangled noise that was caught between a growl and a moan in his throat. Perhaps he did want to risk getting caught with Kazuya. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by the idea but at the same time he didn't want to scar the people who were moving down the trail. It could be one of his friends for all he knew. He frowned slightly. "Can we at least hide behind the boulder?"

"In the water?" Kazuya asked and Eijun nodded. "Fi-ine." The catcher sighed and withdrew his hands from Eijun's trunks to readjust his grip to carry him into the water. Eijun wound his arms and legs around Kazuya in order to hang onto him. The water, Kazuya noted as his feet hit it, was absolutely freezing. Sucking in a breath he hissed at Eijun.

"Sawamura this is an absolutely terrible idea."

"Why?" Eijun asked close to his ear.

"It's freezing!"

"Is it?" Eijun asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. It is." Kazuya waded in deeper and dipped Eijun to prove his point. Eijun gasped and his back arched, pushing his chest closer into Kazuya's as everything below the waist was submerged into the water.

"Oh my God, you weren't kidding!" He gasped out and clung tighter to Kazuya.

"Shhh, if you don't want to get caught, you need to be quieter." Kazuya smirked and made his way to the back of the boulder next to the waterfall, effectively hiding them from anybody's view. "Now." Kazuya brushed his lips against Eijun's. "Where were we?" He pushed Eijun back up against the boulder and continued on from before.

Eijun bit his lip to prevent himself from making any noise. They could now hear whoever was making their way down the path. It sounded as if it was two people jogging. But the trickling of the waterfall was drowning out their footsteps so they couldn't be sure. Though Kazuya completely ignored the people, he could care less if they were caught. He still wanted relief from the hard-on he still had. He suspected that Eijun still wanted the same since he was still in the same state as before.

Grinding in again, his hands resumed the same position they were in before they got into the water, which was kneading into Eijun's ass under his trunks. A soft groan escaped Eijun's mouth and that same mouth appeared on Kazuya's neck. The catcher sucked in a breath and tilted his head a bit away to give more access to the pitcher.

With Eijun busy with his neck, Kazuya decided now was an appropriate time to tease his adorable partner. Going back to his original idea of using water as lube, it was an awful idea but he could be careful he supposed. His fingers slipped closer to Eijun's entrance, he felt the boy go stiff for a brief moment but immediately relax and sucked harder on the spot on Kazuya's neck. Using that as a go ahead, Kazuya dipped his fingers to brush against Eijun's puckered hole. The pitcher moaned softly against his skin. Kazuya smirked and set about to tease him relentlessly by circling around the hole with his fingers.

"Bakayuki, I swear to God if you don't finger me..." Eijun growled softly and jerked his hips. The catcher breathed a laugh.

"Or what?" He asked in a near whisper and flinched when he felt a sharp bite to his shoulder. Frowning at the rock in front of him, he dipped his finger past the ring of muscle as a form of revenge for the bite. Eijun squirmed stiffly with a gasp. A smirk wound its way back onto Kazuya's lips at the sound. He thrust in slowly and Eijun whimpered quietly. Kazuya pushed him harder against the boulder and Eijun wrapped himself tighter around him.

Grinding into Eijun's hips, Kazuya slipped his finger in deeper and leaned forward to nip at the pitcher's lips. Eijun moaned and chased after Kazuya's lips when he pulled back. The catcher chuckled and pressed his mouth back on Eijun's.

After a few minutes, Eijun's legs began to slip from Kazuya's hips. Kazuya noticed this and figured it would probably be better to switch up their position anyways. His arms were tiring and his hard on was beginning to hurt.

"I'm going to turn you Sawamura." He said and slipped his finger out. He'll do that properly later. For now coming wasn't such a bad idea.

"Huh?" Eijun questioned and groaned at the loss of Kazuya's finger. His legs slipped off his hips and suddenly he was facing the boulder with his trunks pulled down his thighs. "Miyuki?" Eijun asked and was answered by Kazuya wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to his chest. Eijun felt something slide between his thighs as Kazuya went flush against his back. He leaned his head back on his shoulder.

"You're going to do it between my thighs?" He asked confused.

"For now, I wouldn't want to rush anything and hurt you. On the contrary, I do care about your body. Water is not lube Sawamura." Kazuya grinned and Eijun sputtered.

"I-i know that! I...I jus..." His voice fell to an unintelligible mumble.

"You just what?" Kazuya asked and test thrust against Eijun. The pitcher sighed and wrapped an arm back around Kazuya's neck. He dragged his cheek to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"I just want you inside of me." Eijun said just as soft. He felt Kazuya shiver behind him and let out a small groan.

"You _are_ trying to kill me aren't you?"

Eijun swiveled his hips and clenched his thighs a little tighter, trapping the dick between them with a bit more pressure. "That wouldn't do either of us any good if I killed you." He ground back a little more. "Would it now?"

Kazuya swore under his breath and his hand slipped under the water to grasp Eijun's dick. A moan slipped from Eijun's lips, no longer caring about the people who were supposedly coming down the path. They were long gone back the way they came by now but neither of them knew that or even cared at this point. Kazuya dragged his hand up Eijun's length and thrust into the confined space of his thighs.

"I want you so bad. So fucking bad." He growled into Eijun's ear.

A small whimper escaped Eijun's throat. "Miyuki!" His hand went down to replace his and Kazuya gripped Eijun's hip instead. The catcher focused on the pressure on his dick and thrust against Eijun. Kazuya was rapidly approaching his edge and from the heavy breathing Eijun was doing, he was as well. Pressing his lips lightly against Eijun's shoulder, Kazuya breathed out his name as he shuddered and came after a few moments. Eijun came as well a few strokes later with a loud moan.

Kazuya wrapped his arms around Eijun's waist and hugged him tightly as he came down from his high. Eijun caught his breath and leaned his head back on Kazuya's shoulder. Tipping his face to the side, he pressed a soft kiss to the catcher's jaw.

"At least the water isn't could anymore." He said after a moment. Kazuya laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I feel pretty warm now." They stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Eijun nuzzled his face into Kazuya's neck.

"We should probably dry off and meet back up with the group. We've been gone for awhile now."

"Yeah, let's head back." Kazuya dropped a kiss to Eijun's cheek and backed away from the boulder, dragging the pitcher with him. He let him go as they came around the boulder so that they could adjust their swimwear back on their hips before getting out of the water.

"I feel like we're going to be that one couple who can have sex anywhere." Eijun commented as he got out of the water Kazuya paused in his walking, blinked then smirked.

"I'm am one hundred percent okay with that."

Eijun groaned. "I can already see us getting in a buttload of trouble." He was embraced from behind and Kazuya's voice was low in his ear.

"As long as it is your butt I'm getting in trouble with, I'm also one hundred percent okay with that."

Eijun sighed but he had a smile on his face. "Sap."

"Only for you."

xX_Xx

After they dried and redressed, they walked back to the campsite. Half of the group was still around the campground area engaged in a small game of soccer. Wakana sat off to the side keeping score for the few boys that were playing. When Eijun and Kazuya rounded the corner into the camp, she perked up and called out to them.

"Eijun! Miyuki-kun!" They walked over to her and she smiled at them. "Do you guys want to join in? We could use another two people."

Eijun agreed right away but Kazuya laughed slightly and was about to turn her down when Eijun gasped slightly then giggled to himself. The other two looked at him strangely.

"What was that about?" Kazuya asked him.

"I was just remembering the last time I saw you play soccer, you were an absolute star."

Kazuya frowned at him and was going to say something but Wakana chimed in. "Oh wow! Miyuki-kun you can play soccer as well?"

"No. Not really." Kazuya rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh don't be modest, why don't you join the opposite team as Eijun?" Wakana suggested.

"I'd rather not."

Eijun snickered behind his hand and Miyuki shot him a glare.

"Come on now Miyuki-senpai, we can't have two great soccer players on the same side, it would be unfair." Eijun smiled at him and Miyuki stared at him for a minute before he sighed.

"You are so mean. Fine."

Eijun laughed and turned to pick a side. He heard Kazuya mutter behind him. "Expect payback."

"Oh don't be a baby. It's just a friendly game, you can suck here. You're among friends."

Kazuya sighed again. "Fine." He grumbled and they joined the game.

It was about five minutes in to the game when the rest of the group came to terms that Miyuki Kazuya was not a soccer player...at all. Which they didn't mind in the slightest, they were all a bunch of baseball players anyways. To be fair, the only one doing well was Eijun. After a while they all sat down and gave up against him.

Kazuya caught his breath on the ground and chuckled. "Jeeze Sawamura, why can't I see that kind of enthusiasm in your batting?"

"Hey! I do have that much enthusiasm in my batting!" Eijun growled.

"Let me amend that, why can't I see that much contact in your batting?" Kazuya snickered.

"You...you...you are not very nice." Eijun flared and stomped over to sit next to him.

"Hey now." Kazuya threw his arm around Eijun's shoulders. "Neither are you for lying about my soccer skills."

"I didn't lie, actually I didn't even say anything regarding your skills."

"Ugh, fine, whatever. You're lucky you're cute." Kazuya groaned and dropped a kiss to Eijun's cheek.

"Me being cute has nothing to do with your soccer skills."

"Drop it." Kazuya growled.

"Fine, fine. Spoiled sport." Eijun mumbled. Kazuya sighed and tightened his arm around Eijun.

xX_Xx

As the sun was beginning to set, everyone gathered by the cabin to help prepare food. One of Akio's family members started a campfire in the middle of the camp, which everyone gathered around as soon as food was ready. Kazuya had helped in the kitchen and Eijun's group had a near similar reaction to his cooking as the Sawamuras did.

He went pink when everyone complimented him and went uncharacteristically shy as he made himself comfortable next to Eijun.

"Wow Miyuki-kun, I can actually taste a difference in the stew. It tastes amazing." Wakana said from the opposite side of Eijun.

"Thanks. There was enough seasonings in the kitchen to give it a bit of spice." Kazuya said.

"It was a good choice. Hey Eijun." Wakana elbowed they boy next to her lightly. "Be grateful your boyfriend can cook, you won't starve in the future." Eijun nearly choked on his food as he made a noise as if he was offended. Swallowing, he glared at his friend.

"Why does everyone think I'm so awful at cooking? How many times do I have to say I've improved!?"

"Because you will never live down _The Kitchen Incident_." Wakana giggled. Eijun made a squeak and went red. Kazuya looked over curiously with a smirk.

"Ooo what's the kitchen incident?"

"Don't you dare tell him Wakana!" Eijun blurted pleadingly.

"But I gotta tell him now." Wakana smiled innocently.

"Yeah Sawamura, she's gotta tell me now." Kazuya agreed.

"No she doesn't! Ugh, set the kitchen on fire once and you never live it down!" Eijun cried then shut his mouth quickly, realizing what he said his face went redder. Both Kazuya and Wakana burst out laughing.

"Y-you set a kitchen on fire?" Kazuya asked as soon as he caught his breath.

"ONCE!" Eijun growled and the other two laughed again.

"No wonder nobody trusts you in a kitchen." Kazuya snickered and Eijun pouted. The catcher nudged his arm with his elbow lightly. "Hey now, as long as you're with me, I'll teach you how not to burn kitchens down. Maybe I can teach you a few cooking tips as well."

Eijun's pout eased up a bit. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's actually really nice of you." Eijun said as he leaned back a bit to look at the catcher.

"That's because I actually _am_ a nice guy."

"I've noticed that lately."

"Only lately you've noticed? I'm hurt Sawamura."

"Hey! Up until yesterday you've mostly been an ass to me." Eijun bristled and set his bowl down on the ground as if he was going to physically fight Kazuya on this issue.

"Now, now Sawamura. You can't blame me for trying to rile you up before. You have the cutest reactions."

Eijun sputtered and tried to form a response but couldn't. Wakana giggled to the side and got up from her spot to return her dishes to the small cabin.

"That's not fair Miyuki!" Eijun finally got out. Kazuya smirked at him.

"What? It's the truth."

"So not fair." Eijun mumbled and picked his bowl back up.

xX_Xx

As the night wound down and dinner was cleaned up, everyone was saying their goodbyes as all the guests were leaving the campgrounds. Trekking back to the bus stop, the small group was greeted by the smiling face of the old man that drove them to the lake in the first place. They all piled on and made themselves comfortable.

Kazuya and Eijun claimed their original seat from the ride up. Kazuya next to the window and Eijun invading his space by cuddling up to his side.

"So that was fun." Kazuya mumbled after the bus started moving.

"Sure was." Eijun agreed and leaned his head on the catcher's shoulder.

"You worn out?" Kazuya asked with a small smile.

"Yeah...So many physical activities today. I feel good right now."

Kazuya wrapped his arm around Eijun's shoulders. "Do you now? Anyway I can make you feel even better?" He asked lowly for Eijun's ears only. Eijun giggled lowly.

"I think I'm worn out enough today. Though you could always cuddle me later, I wouldn't mind that."

"I really wouldn't mind that either." Kazuya agreed and they went quiet for the rest of the ride.

xX_Xx

*collapses and dies* I did it! Cosplay set me back 2 weeks but I finally finished this chapter! Now I have to go start the next chapter, Dear Lord, it's even longer than this one...


	4. Stupid Pick-up Lines & Relaxing

As soon as the boys got home, they barely managed to take a quick shower before collapsing on Eijun's bed, falling asleep within minutes of curling around each other. They managed to sleep through the night all the way through the mid morning.

Kazuya was the first one to stir awake. His arm was curled around Eijun's waist, head tucked up against his throat. Kazuya listened to the steady heartbeat that was soft in his ear. He laid there for a minute as he became coherent.

'It sounds so strong.' He thought. Eijun sighed in his sleep and Kazuya smiled. He adjusted slightly in order to press his lips against the jut of Eijun's collarbone. When the pitcher made no motion to move, Kazuya smiled a little wider and became bolder with his touching. 'Let's see if I can make that heart beat a little faster.'

His mouth skimmed over to the mark he had made on Eijun's shoulder the day before, pushing the material of his shirt out of the way and began to darken it. Eijun squirmed and turned to move away from Kazuya's mouth. Kazuya wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed himself against Eijun's back. The pitcher made a soft noise of objection and squirmed again. Kazuya let up on his shoulder and left open mouthed kisses on a path towards the back of Eijun's neck.

"Are you _trying_ to eat me?" Eijun asked suddenly, tiredness clinging to his voice. Kazuya paused in his kissing.

"Oh? You're awake?" He said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, who can really sleep when someone is devouring their shoulder?"

"You're delicious though. I can't help myself to a little breakfast when I'm hungry." Kazuya smirked against Eijun. The pitcher couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my God, did you really just say that?"

"What?" Kazuya asked as he turned Eijun towards him. "What's wrong with my line?"

Eijun was still laughing as he turned. " It was so cheesy! I didn't think Miyuki Kazuya had that much cheese in him."

Kazuya cocked an eyebrow at the laughing boy. "That was cheesy to you? I guess I should say...get used to it?

"Oh Gosh, I'm so glad you didn't try to pick me up with those kind of lines." Eijun calmed his laughing.

"Oh? You don't like cheesy pick up lines?" Kazuya asked, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"They're the worst! How do people even try to pick others up with such terrible lines?" Eijun exclaimed and looked back to Kazuya. He was about to rant more about pick up lines more but the words died in his throat from the devilish smirk that had graced the catcher's lips. Eijun knew immediately what that meant. "Don't you dare." Eijun warned lowly.

"Don't I dare what? I didn't say anything." Kazuya leaned forward and connected their lips. "I'm hungry, you wanna go eat?"

"Uh...yeah. I could eat." Eijun gave his a skeptical look as Kazuya slid out of bed. 'I seriously thought that he was going to use a line right there.' He thought as he got up as well.

"You know Sawamura." Kazuya started and turned back to Eijun. He leaned down to whisper into his ear. "How about I pour milk all over you and make you part of my complete breakfast?"

Eijun had to take a moment to process what was said to him. His face fell into a deadpanned look as he pointed at the door. "Get out."

Kazuya laughed as he backed away.

"And that's such a waste of milk too!" Eijun cried as he got off the bed.

"Not if it's all over you." Kazuya flirted.

"Especially if it's all over me, cause that would be gross."

"Hmm, then how about if the milk is something else?" Kazuya suggested. Eijun tilted his head at him.

"Like what?" He asked. The sudden sharp tilt of Kazuya's mouth had Eijun regretting asking. Kazuya leaned down and whispered his answer into his ear. When he pulled back, Kazuya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Out of all of the things we've done in the past twenty four hours _that_ is what makes you go red and cat eyed?"

"T-that's because I wasn't prepared to hear _that_ so early in the morning!" Eijun challenged.

"Sure, sure. Would you rather I tell you I'd like to come all over you later in the day?"

"Ah! You said it again!" Eijun cried and Kazuya went from chuckling to all out laughing.

"You...You're so adorable."

"How am I adorable?" Eijun asked with a glare as he got off the bed.

"I just can't believe that you'd get so flustered over such a silly comment, come on, you were saying far more embarrassing things yesterday at the lake. Oh, what was one of the things you said?.. 'I want you inside of me.'" Kazuya smirked at Eijun. The pitcher made a thoughtful face and then crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah. I did say that, didn't I."

"Yeah so why are you going all cat eyed on me?"

"You elicit odd reactions in me Miyuki"

"You know what elicit means?" Kazuya chuckled and Eijun's face dropped into a scowl.

"Of course I know what elicit means! I do happen to know words Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Okay, okay just teasing. Come here." Kazuya pulled Eijun into a hug and the younger relaxed.

"I don't even know why I like you if all you do is tease me." Eijun mumbled into Kazuya's shoulder.

"Hmm...Maybe cause I make you feel good." Kazuya said as he ran his hands over Eijun's back.

"That and you can catch." Eijun snorted.

"Oh? Is that all you want from me? Sex and catching?" Kazuya's lips tilted up. Eijun sighed and dug his nose into the catcher's neck.

"Jerk, you know that's not all what I want from you."

"You'll have to tell me all about what you want."

"You too."

Kazuya pulled him in tighter. "On that note, are you less embarrassed now?"

"I...guess so."

"You really don't need to be so embarrassed around me, I mean we are dating now."

Eijun pulled back to look at Kazuya. "I can't help that! We just started dating two days ago! Besides you're embarrassing like seventy-five percent of the time anyways. It'll be a long time before I'm immune to Miyuki Kazuya!" He growled and Kazuya's eyes lit up.

"I hope it's a really long time before you're immune to me." Kazuya leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eijun's nose. "Cause red's a good color on you."

With those words, Eijun's face went red and he burrowed his face into Kazuya's chest.

"You are the worst." Eijun mumbled.

xX_Xx

A few hours later after they had managed to eat and Eijun had dragged the catcher around the neighborhood on a run, Kazuya was currently staring at a contraption tied between two trees.

"So...this is a hammock?" He asked with his head tilted.

"It sure is!" Eijun smiled at him.

"Is it safe?"

"For the most part."

"For the most pa...Sawamura no way! I don't want to die to this...contraption!" Kazuya waved his hand at the hammock.

Eijun rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen. It's perfectly fine. You just have to get in at the right angle or you'll fall. I've done that a few times." Eijun cringed at the memory of it. Kazuya snorted softly.

"I got a fantastic image of you all tangled up in it."

"Sh-shut up, it's not funny."

"Well, go on, show me how it's done." Kazuya waved his hand at the hammock again. Eijun grumbled something and then slipped onto the hammock with no problem.

"See, it's fine, nothing to it."

"Will it fit two people?" Kazuya asked as he walked up next to Eijun.

"Of course! My Mom and Dad lay on this thing together all the time." Eijun wiggled a bit as Kazuya moved to attempt to get on.

"I see, I see." He mumbled and slid on next to Eijun. It dipped as he did and Eijun had to move farther over to prevent them from falling on the ground.

"Careful, careful. I really do not want to end up on the ground!" Eijun said as Kazuya finished scooting all the way on. He laid on his back and Eijun let go of his edge. They both slid towards the middle of the hammock and Kazuya turned on his side to wrap his arm around Eijun's waist.

"Okay, so now what?" He asked with a small smirk on the edge of his lips.

"We relax?" Eijun answered in a questioning voice.

"I fear all this relaxing is going to turn me into some kind of bum. Practice is going to be awful when we go back this weekend."

"Hey! Relaxing is good for the body. You need to relax every so often or you'll burn out Captain." Eijun's head tilted back slightly to narrow his eyes at Kazuya.

"Oh? Are you going to force me to relax from now on?"

"If I have to. I will." Eijun's voice held a challenging tone behind it.

"And how will you force me?" Kazuya smirked at him. His smirk widened as he felt fingers skim across his waistline of his jeans and dip ever so slightly under them.

"There are a few ways I know." Eijun looked up through his lashes at Kazuya.

"Wanna enlighten me on you methods." Kazuya asked.

"Okay, sure. First...you close your eyes."

Kazuya complied and shut his eyes. Eijun's fingers dipped a bit lower.

"And then?" Kazuya asked.

"And that's it."

Kazuya's eyes opened back up immediately. "Huh?" He questioned and looked down at Eijun. A small smile was gracing the pitcher's face. "You tease!" Kazuya laughed.

"What? You thought it was going to be something dirty?" Eijun teased. "Didn't you?"

"I might have." Kazuya shrugged his shoulders.

"And here I thought Miyuki Kazuya was a normal pervert, turns out he's a huge pervert." Eijun mumbled.

"Now, now. I do believe Sawamura Eijun is as big as a pervert as I am. Considering all the dirty things he has done with me in the past few days. Oh my, one was even in public." Kazuya teased.

Eijun's mouth dropped open. "Th-th-that's not fair!"

Kazuya leaned in closer and drew Eijun closer to him as well. "Now how is that not fair? Are you not doing the same?" Kazuya slipped his own hand down from Eijun's waist then went under his shirt to skim along his side. Eijun squirmed against him at the touch, holding in a giggle.

"Don't tell me you're ticklish here." Kazuya's lips lifted.

"N-no, nope. Definitely not." Eijun squirmed again as Kazuya's fingers swept against his side again. The catcher chuckled and decided to keep that bit of information for later. Laying his hand flat, he moved it to rest on the small of Eijun's back.

Eijun blinked. 'Is he not going to tease me?' he thought.

Kazuya merely sighed and closed his eyes. Eijun adjusted slightly so that he was more comfortable and could study Kazuya's face. 'So this is Miyuki Kazuya relaxing.' he stated in his mind. 'He really is very handsome like this, I hope I can see it more.' There was a slight breeze that pushed against the hammock and swayed them a bit.

"You know what Sawamura?" Kazuya suddenly said.

"Hmm, what?"

"This is actually very relaxing." Kazuya opened his eyes and smiled softly at Eijun.

"I told you it was!" The pitcher grinned back at him. Kazuya's hand that was resting on his back rubbed small comforting circles in place.

"Perhaps you can introduce me to some relaxation techniques that we can do back at Seidou."

"For my Captain, anything."

"You're so sweet." Kazuya leaned forward to press a kiss to his pitcher's forehead.

"You can start with the relaxing task of catching for me." Eijun's eyes sparkled as he said this.

Kazuya snorted. "Now, now Sawamura. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean you get more catching time than the rest of the pitchers."

Eijun pulled away, an insulted expression crossing his face. "I wouldn't want it. That would be entirely unfair to use boyfriend advantages on my way to becoming the Ace!" His eyes blazed and Kazuya couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's such an attractive attitude to have." He said lowly.

"But...if we happen to go on a date or something and I don't know, we have our mitts. I wouldn't mind a game of catch." Eijun's eyes dropped and he fiddled with Kazuya's shirt.

"I'm banning baseball equipment from our dates."

"WHAT?!" Eijun exclaimed, surprised.

"You'll never pay attention to me if catching is involved." Kazuya smirked.

"That is entirely untrue. I always pay attention to you in some form or another."

"Mmm, okay then. We'll ban baseball equipment for the first couple dates. I wanna know more of Sawamura Eijun outside of baseball. I mean you've managed to extract _some_ non baseball information out of me. I think it's only fair if I get some non baseball information about you too."

Eijun sighed through his nose. "I guess so, I mean I'm not all that interesting outside of baseball."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I've learned a few interesting tidbits lately." Kazuya said thoughtful and Eijun tilted his head at it. "You are very shameless in bed and you've committed arson once before."

"OH MY GOD! IT WAS ONCE!" Eijun cried exasperatingly and rolled to his back, making the hammock swing a bit. Kazuya laughed and rolled over to him.

"What other interesting things has Sawamura Eijun done?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, nothing really comes to mind right now. Unless you wanna know about the one time I went to Okinawa and saw dugong and got to pet iriomote. Also learned a little karate, not gonna lie, I was pretty good." Eijun rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"Oh...karate? Now if you know karate how can Kuramochi kick your ass so easily?" Kazuya asked with a teasing tone laced in his voice.

"Ah..." Eijun opened his mouth then closed it, his cheeks going pink. "Even a master has his off days." He shrugged.

Kazuya smirked. "Young Master Eijun seems to have _a lot_ of off days."

"Well it can't be helped, I can't be a Karate Master _and_ the Ace. I gotta work towards one or the other. Besides my karate skills are very out of practice."

"How out of practice?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh, about twelve years out of practice."

Kazuya vibrated against him as he laughed. "So you were a karate master at five."

"The monks there seemed impressed. Said I was the most flexible child they'd seen all day." Eijun played with the edge of Kazuya's sleeve.

"Ooooh...All day huh?" Kazuya asked.

"All day." Eijun confirmed.

"Well damn, if that doesn't make you a karate master then I don't know what does."

"Are you making fun of my skills?" Eijun asked hotly.

"I don't even have to try at this point in the conversation." Kazuya smirked and Eijun huffed.

"Fine then, I'll just have to show you my skills." Eijun turned back on his side and pulled the catcher's face to his. He planted a rough kiss on the other's lips and Kazuya responded to it. Eijun forced his tongue into Kazuya's mouth and proceeded to roam inside. They made out for a few minutes before pulling back. It was quiet for a minute before Eijun spoke.

"There. Now you are witness to my skills in tongue karate."

Kazuya blinked at the comment. "That...is the lamest thing I've ever heard from you." he then cracked up.

"It makes up for your lame line earlier! Now we're even."

"Are we now? I've got a bunch of stupid pick up lines stored away. Hope you're prepared." Kazuya wrapped himself around the pitcher. Eijun gasped dramatically and squirmed in his grasp.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

The hammock swung with their movement and they both laughed. They stayed like that for a while longer just talking about trivial things. Eventually they both drifted off and napped. An hour passed before a cold breeze blew and a rumbling was heard overhead. Eijun opened his eyes to look at the sky, which was turning grey and black puffy clouds drifted threateningly over the farm land. He stared at it for a little bit before nuzzling his nose into Kazuya's cheek.

"Hey, wake up. We should go inside."

"Is that thunder?" Kazuya asked as he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, take a look at the sky." Eijun motioned with his head and Kazuya's gaze drifted up.

"Oh wow. That came up fast. Yeah, let's get back inside before we're drenched again." Kazuya released his hold on Eijun then paused. "How do I get off?"

"Just get off like you would a bed."

"You won't fall off?"

"No." Eijun smiled at him.

"M'kay." Kazuya maneuvered gently off the hammock. Still wary of the dip he created and Eijun falling towards him. But he was wary for naught because as easily as he got on he got off. Eijun slipped off just as fast and grabbed Kazuya's hand, leading him into the house.

"We should make dinner soon, but I should probably find out where my parents are at." Eijun said as they walked.

"What are you going to make for us?"

"Depends on what's in the fridge. If I have what I need, I might attempt curry." Eijun said.

"You want any help?" Kazuya offered.

"Nope. I'm going to do it on my own so you can see that I can cook."

"Okay, okay. Sounds like a plan Chef Sawamura."

xX_Xx

Turned out that all the necessary ingredients were in the fridge. Eijun had pulled them out while he was on the phone with his Mother. Kazuya was sitting at the kitchen table listening to Eijun's half of the conversation.

"Mhmm...yeah. Yeah, I know how to do that. Mom, seriously. Miyuki-senpai is here too, he can save it if I mess something up."

Kazuya chuckled to himself. Thunder sounded outside the house and he looked out the window. The clouds had opened up in a downpour not five minutes after they got into the house.

"When will you guys be home?...Wait, wait. You're telling me all this and you're not even coming home?...Well I'd rather you'd be safe than not...Yes, we will. I love you too, bye." Eijun hung up and closed the fridge. "Looks like we're on our own tonight. The three of them are stuck over at my Aunt's since the roads are starting to flood."

"I see, so you'll only be cooking for us then?" Kazuya asked.

"Yup, but even if it's just you, I still gotta put my all into it." Eijun said as he pulled out a pot from one of the cabinets next to the stove.

"Mmn, I wouldn't expect anything less." Kazuya agreed from the table. Eijun turned back to him and side-eyed him.

"Jeeze, no pressure."

"No pressure intended." Kazuya smirked at him. "I'm sure it'll turn out great." He then said unexpectedly soft. Eijun's cheeks went pink and he turned back to the counter to begin cooking.

"It'll be so great that perhaps even _The_ Miyuki Kazuya will like me even more."

"Heh, maybe." Kazuya chuckled slightly and watched as Eijun went to grab his Mother's pink apron that was hanging on a hook on the wall after making a small noise of realization. He watched him slip it over his head and tie it in the back. Eijun resumed his preparing and Kazuya crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on top of them.

It was quiet beyond the sound of the rain and the rhythmic noise of Eijun cutting vegetables. This atmosphere felt familiar to Kazuya in a way. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling intensified as Eijun began to unconsciously hum softly. Kazuya turned his head to the boy and for a brief moment an image of a young woman replaced him.

The catcher frowned, so that was what it was, this feeling. Eijun reminded him of his Mother right now. His gaze lingered for too long and Eijun seemed to sense it. He turned around.

"What is it?" He asked and paused in his preparation. Kazuya blinked and sat up.

"It's nothing, you just remind me of someone. That's all."

"I do?" Eijun asked curiously. "Who?"

Kazuya didn't answer him at first. His cheeks went faintly pink and he scratched at the right one. "You sort of remind me of my Mom."

There was another moment of silence and Eijun's eyes widened. "I...do?" He asked and scratched his own cheek, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't ask me why you do. It's weird and all but it might be the fact that you're both terrible in the kitchen." Kazuya said quickly and smirked at the end of his sentence. Eijun immediately frowned.

"I haven't even made anything yet!"

"And I eagerly wait to be proven wrong."

Eijun turned back to the counter and grumbled something Kazuya couldn't hear. Taking the knife back into his hand he began his work once again.

'He's so cute.' Kazuya couldn't help but think and laid his head back on his arms.

The rest of the meal was made in silence until Eijun let out a triumphant cry when it was finished. He grabbed two bowls and dished out his curry. He placed it in front of Kazuya with a spoon.

"Well at first glance, it looks edible." The catcher commented and picked up the spoon. Eijun sighed heavily as he brought his own portion to the table and sat across from him.

"Just tell me if it tastes okay."

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it." Kazuya dipped the spoon in the curry and rice and brought it to his mouth. It wasn't half bad, actually it was pretty good. He thought about teasing Eijun but the younger looked so determined and anxious for an answer that he couldn't. "Well, I think you can continue using the kitchen. It's really good."

It was almost painful at how adorable Eijun's face was when it lit up at the comment.

"Really?! I mean..." Eijun's face went pink. "Of course it is, I told you I could cook. And now that you have tasted my work, I just need to feed my family and then the whole kitchen incident can be washed away!" Eijun gripped his spoon tight in his hand then dug in. His eyes widened a little as he tasted it. "Oh...it actually is good."

"Wait...So you're actually surprised that it turned out good?" Kazuya asked and started to crack up. Eijun's face went red and he was going to retort but opted to shove a mouthful of food in his mouth instead.

"God you're adorable." Kazuya smiled and watched Eijun's face go redder.

xX_Xx

As soon as they were done eating and they cleaned the kitchen, the two of them wound up on the couch watching some random TV show. Eijun's head was resting on Kazuya's thigh. The older ran his fingers through the younger's hair as he was beginning to nod off again.

'Jeeze, how many naps can I take in one day?' Kazuya thought and his gaze dropped from the TV to Eijun. 'We should really do something other than nap.' His fingers paused in Eijun's hair. 'Holy Shit! We're all alone here!' His eyes widened at his late realization.

Eijun groaned softly and butted his head against Kazuya's hand. "Are you a cat or something?" Kazuya asked, amused and lifted his hand away.

"No, it just feels good." Eijun shifted slightly and the t-shirt he was wearing shifted as well, showing off his marked collarbone. Kazuya's eyes drifted to it.

"You know Sawamura." Kazuya started and dropped his hand back on Eijun's head. He ran it down the side of his neck to gently brush against the marked skin. "We are alone."

"The thought has crossed my mind." Eijun said and nuzzled his head into Kazuya's thigh.

"Do you want to do anything with that thought?"

"I might." Eijun turned his head to the catcher. Kazuya smirked down to him.

"Then let's do it." He brushed his thumb across Eijun's cheek. The younger's eyes brightened for a moment and he moved to sit up. He climbed on top of Kazuya's lap and immediately pressed his lips to him. The catcher wrapped his arms around him as he licked at Eijun's lips. Eijun opened his mouth to him and ran his fingers through his hair.

Kazuya moved his hands down from their position all the way down to grab at Eijun's ass. The pitcher moaned softly and ground in lightly. He wrapped his arms around Kazuya's neck and pressed himself closer. The catcher explored the pitcher's mouth for a moment before he broke the kiss. He ran his mouth down the edge of Eijun's jaw.

"How about we fulfill your request from yesterday?" Kazuya asked after placing one last kiss to Eijun's neck.

"Yes...please." Eijun moaned softly.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" The catcher asked while he massaged into the pitcher's ass.

"I have things up there, so yes." Eijun leaned down to kiss him again. Kazuya's eyes darkened.

"Oh? What kind of things?" He asked when Eijun pulled away. The younger's face went red.

"Uh, well you know...lube and such."

"You already have some?" Kazuya asked surprised. Eijun's face went darker and he looked away.

"It makes it easier when...masturbating...with my fingers." His voice went quiet. He felt Kazuya perk up against him. Fingers gripped his chin and tugged it gently so he was facing the catcher.

"Now what have we talked about being so embarrassed?" Kazuya brought his mouth up to meet Eijun's in a soft kiss. "That sounds so sexy. Please show me?" He asked against Eijun's lips. The younger pressed in again, face still red but far less embarrassed now.

When he pulled away he murmured. "Let's go upstairs." Eijun pushed himself up off Kazuya and pulled him up as well.

They quickly got upstairs and Eijun sat Kazuya down on the bed. He turned and went to his dresser that was in the corner and dugout what he needed from the bottom drawer. He turned back to the bed where Kazuya was waiting and made himself comfortable on his lap once again. He dropped the lube he grabbed next to them, as the catcher ran his hands up under Eijun shirt.

Kazuya's mouth appeared on Eijun's neck. The pitcher sighed and ground in gently, murmuring the catcher's name. Kazuya's hands slipped high enough so he could lift Eijun's shirt off, after he did he moved his mouth back to Eijun's neck. The shirt was tossed to the ground and Kazuya's hands drifted down to the pitcher's hips. He dipped his head down lower so he could run his tongue languidly up one of Eijun's nipples. Eijun sucked in a breath and arched his back into the mouth.

"Ngh...Miyuki, feels..." Eijun breathed.

"Good?" Kazuya asked and then sucked the nipple into his mouth. Eijun shivered and moaned lowly. Kazuya dragged his hand from the pitcher's hip to rub his growing arousal through his shorts. Eijun whimpered and pushed into the hand. Kazuya's lips lifted slightly into a grin and his mouth released Eijun's nipple. He tipped his head back.

"So? Care to show me how you use those fingers?" His grin stayed in place as Eijun bent his head down, a pretty red dusted his cheeks.

"Take notes City Boy." Eijun said as he pulled back from Kazuya. It surprised the catcher how fast he completely hardened at the sentence. He almost laughed out loud. Eijun nudged his shoulder. "Move over a bit so I can lay down."

"Ah, yeah." Kazuya scooted back and Eijun fit himself in the space that was made. He laid back against his pillow and opened his legs so that they were on either side of Kazuya. His fingers hooked under the waistband of his shorts and he lifted his hips so that he could slide them down. He managed to get them off with a little help from Kazuya.

So now he was completely bare in front of the catcher and his embarrassment decided it wanted to resurface. Perhaps he should back out?

"You know, you look amazing right now." Kazuya said with a great deal of affection in his voice. Eijun caught his eyes and the embarrassment melted away. He smiled slyly and tilted his head.

"I haven't even done anything yet."

"I know and that's the amazing thing. You already look so adorable and you haven't even touched yourself yet." Kazuya smirked.

"Mmn." Eijun moaned in agreement and ran his hands down his waist, all the way down to his hardened cock. Kazuya watched as his hands gripped and encased the heated flesh. He pumped a few times to get himself started and then reached up next to his head to grab the bottle of lube. Opening it, Eijun dumped a fair amount into the palm of his hand. He brought his hand down to his entrance and began to coat the outside, he adverted his eyes from Kazuya as he dipped a finger inside.

He shut his eyes as he slowly slid it in and made a small noise of pleasure. Eijun felt Kazuya shift on the bed. His eyes opened to peek at the catcher, who was rubbing his own erection through his pants as he watched the pitcher. Eijun's eyes slid closed once more and he just began to feel. The heat of Kazuya's gaze was getting to him already.

Kazuya couldn't help but stare at his pitcher. This display was far more erotic than he thought it would be. On top of him thrusting his fingers inside of himself and him jacking off at a fast pace, Eijun was now emitting these small and sweet moans. God, he just wanted to touch him now. Kazuya leaned forward and ran his hands over Eijun's knees. The pitcher twitched and his eyes opened again.

"This is...entirely erotic." Kazuya said softly. "As much as I want to keep watching you...Can I touch you?" He asked and Eijun slowed in his motions.

"Yeah." He said quietly. Kazuya's tongue ran over his lips and he leaned forward all the way to press a kiss to Eijun's mouth. His hands slid down from his knees to his hips, down the apex of his hips to move Eijun's hand out of the way from his entrance. Replacing the pitcher's fingers with his own, Kazuya pulled his lips away to focus on his task.

Eijun squirmed as Kazuya moved his fingers inside of him. The catcher hit a particularity sensitive spot and Eijun gasped and arched his back up. Kazuya smirked.

"There?" He asked. Eijun didn't answer him but moaned. Kazuya's lips twitched as he tried to focus back on that sensitive area. Going by the sounds Eijun was making, he could only guess he was hitting the right spot. "Good?" He asked.

"G-good...ngh." Eijun moaned and his hand moved faster on his cock. It felt so different when somebody else was doing the fingering for you. A good kind of different. With the addition of Kazuya, Eijun was brought over his edge relatively fast. He tightened around Kazuya's fingers as he came with a loud moan. He was left panting as Kazuya slipped his fingers out.

The catcher leaned back and Eijun could feel him shift around. When he was done moving he leaned over Eijun.

"Sawamura." Kazuya started then rubbed himself against Eijun's entrance. "Can I put it in?" He asked.

Eijun looked him in the eyes and then smiled softly. He leaned up to wrap his arms around Kazuya's neck.

"Please. Fill me up Senpai." He said quietly but heatedly. Kazuya shivered against him and chuckled.

"You are so erotic." He swiftly kissed the younger and sat back up to line himself up with Eijun's entrance. Pushing in slowly, he immediately moaned at the heat that began to wrap around him. Eijun stiffened at the initial intrusion and cried out. Kazuya stopped halfway as Eijun tensed up.

"Does it hurt?" Kazuya asked.

Eijun shook his head. "N-no, keep going."

Kazuya sighed contently at the answer and pushed the rest of the way till his hips met Eijun's. The pitcher moaned loudly as he was filled completely. Kazuya leaned back down to wrap his arms underneath Eijun.

"Goddamn you're tight...It feels amazing." Kazuya said lowly into Eijun's neck. The pitcher's legs wrapped around Kazuya's and the older could feel him slightly shaking with effort as he adjusted to the length inside of him. Kazuya littered little kisses on the skin he was touching.

"Let me know when I can more." He said and Eijun squeezed his legs tighter.

"Move." The younger whimpered.

"You sure?" Kazuya asked and moved slightly. Eijun's eyes screwed shut and he gasped.

"Fuck...Miyuki-i."

The older sighed and tightened his arms around Eijun. He moved his hips slowly out and then shoved back in. Eijun gasped again. Kazuya began a slow pace of thrusting in. The younger dug his face into Kazuya's shoulder, small moans escaping his lips. Kazuya loved it, the sounds he made just sounded so sweet. He felt so surrounded by Eijun and so very hot. It felt ridiculously amazing to be inside of him.

"It's so hot inside of you, makes me want to come right away." He breathed into Eijun's ear. The pitcher shivered and moaned louder as Kazuya thrust harder.

Eijun was having a hard time concentrating on the the voice in his ear. All he could focus on was the body on top of his and the feeling of being thrust into. The cock inside of him was so much more than he was used to. He could feel so much more and it was a little overwhelming. His nails dug into Kazuya as the catcher hit a particularity deep spot on one of his thrusts.

Eijun started to apologize but was cut off with a kiss, Kazuya didn't seem to mind the crescent shape marks marring his shoulders. In fact it just caused him to thrust harder. Eijun moaned into the kiss and Kazuya dipped his tongue into the opening. Eijun's tongue immediately met his and his hands moved to tangle into Kazuya's hair. It was surprising at how fast he was reaching his edge again.

"Mi...yuki." He moaned as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" Kazuya breathed and thrust in hard again.

"Close." Was all Eijun could say.

"So soon?" Kazuya smirked but the tilt of his lips was softened by pleasure. Eijun groaned softly. Kazuya chuckled lowly and pressed a kiss to Eijun's cheek. "Me too."

Eijun reached down between their bodies to stroke his leaking member. Kazuya straightened up and slid his hands underneath the pitcher's knees and pushed them to his chest. The sudden change in angle had Eijun gasping as Kazuya brushed against a sensitive spot. His hand stilled for a moment as the catcher adjusted his pace.

Kazuya definitely wasn't going to hold out much longer, so he thrust and ground in as much as he could. As his edge crept up on him he pulled out and rubbed himself the rest of the way. Coming against Eijun's hip with a moan. Eijun came a few moments later, creating a mess all over his stomach. They were left panting.

Kazuya brought Eijun's legs down from the younger's chest. He leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Eijun tipped his head up to press harder against Kazuya. When they parted, the older smiled down to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Eijun nodded his head slowly. "I'm great, perhaps even more than great. I don't think I've ever come so hard."

"Oh? That sounds awesome. Happy to help." Kazuya smirked. "I'd bet you'd feel even better after a bath."

Eijun looked down his chest and his nose wrinkled slightly. "You're totally right, not that I don't enjoy you coming all over me..." Eijun trailed off a bit.

Kazuya moved to get off the bed and chuckled softly. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Eijun asked as he sat up wincing as he did.

"My stupid pick up line from this morning came true."

Eijun winced again, let out a long groan and fell back against the bed.

xX_Xx

Thank you all for continuing to read and leaving such nice comments. It truly motivates me!


	5. Sunflowers & Family

Eijun noticed something about Kazuya the next morning. Whether or not the older boy knew he was doing it, Eijun realized that Kazuya was very clingy after being so intimate. Not that he minded at all. He actually found it a bit adorable when he woke up with practically a vice hold around his waist. Though its adorableness waned a bit when Kazuya squeezed harder in his sleep. He had to shake the older awake so he could breathe again.

Once awake, Kazuya promptly just squeezed him again, just because. They had both gotten up after that and began their day. Currently they were both sitting at the breakfast table eating and discussing what they should do for the rest of the day.

"I'm hoping my parents can make it back today." Eijun mentioned as he shoved some egg into his mouth. "Since the rain stopped last night, the roads should be clearer today."

"Does it normally flood when it rains here?" Kazuya asked and Eijun shrugged.

"Depends on how much it rains. The past few days have been pretty heavy so it builds up easily in the fields. My Aunt's house is on low land so it's not surprising they got stuck there."

"I see." Kazuya said then paused to take a bite of his food. "So who is your Aunt related to?" Your Mom or your Dad?"

"My Mom. She has a sister and a brother that live in the area. She has another sister that lives in Toruno Town in Miyagi. Funny enough she married a Sawamura as well. My Dad's an only child."

"Do you have any cousins?" Kazuya asked.

"Five. They're all older than me. My cousin in Miyagi is the closest in age."

"Are they anything like you?" Kazuya asked with a smile.

"Hah, not quite. My four cousins here are so mature and boring. They're no fun at all at family gatherings. Daichi on the other hand plays sports so I can relate to him a lot more."

"What does he play?"

"Volleyball, he's a captain just like you." Eijun placed his chopsticks down. "Though he's sometimes a scary captain."

"Is it effective?"

"Very."

"Hmm, maybe I should implement some scariness into my practices." Kazuya smirked and set his own utensils down. Eijun hummed for a second as he thought about what the catcher had said. As soon as he began to imagine it, he shivered as he remembered the previous year and a scary Kazuya.

"How about no? A scary Miyuki-senpai is no good." Eijun crossed his arms in front of him in the shape of an 'X' and shook his head. Kazuya snorted and laughed.

"But it's effective...at least it would be against you."

Eijun stopped shaking his head and pouted.

"Sure it's effective but I've always been partial to all the encouraging touches you give, like when you touch your mitt to my chest. I feel like those are more effective."

"Now, now. I can't just go around touching people all the time."

"I didn't say that! I meant personally for me. I feel more of a connection with you through those little touches rather than you getting all scary on me." Eijun's cheeks went pink as he dropped his hands into his lap. Kazuya leaned forward on the table resting his chin on an upturned hand. His lips still tilted in a smirk.

"That's cute. I'll remember that for next time. I guess I'll reserve that method of encouragement for you only."

"I would hope so." Eijun grumbled.

"Oh, is there a bit of possessiveness in that statement?" Kazuya teased.

"You wish." Eijun grumbled again.

"You're adorable when you try to lie. We both know you've been possessive since the beginning. Whether it be the mound or me." The catcher's lips tilted up at a sharper angle. Eijun's cheeks went slightly darker and he went quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"Okay, not gonna lie. Yes, I'm possessive about the mound...and you. But I've got reasons! And besides I'm allowed to be a little possessive about you now, seeing as we're dating and all." His eyes drifted to the side to look at the edge of the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kazuya chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I think you can be a little possessive providing that I can be as well."

"I guess that's only fair." Eijun agreed and lifted his eyes back to the catcher across the table.

"Great, glad we agree. Well, want to clean up and go do something?" Kazuya said as he sat back and removed his arm from the table. Eijun nodded and pushed himself back.

"Yeah. Why don't we go for a walk?" He offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Kazuya pushed himself up as well.

Eijun grabbed the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink to begin washing them. As soon as he began, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"You know, this actually doesn't help get the dishes done." He stated and his back vibrated from the soft laughter Kazuya was emitting.

"I'll help dry when you're done washing." Kazuya said and nuzzled his nose into the pitcher's neck. Eijun shivered slightly.

"Sure, sure"

xX_Xx

It was absolutely muggy out. It was only mid-morning but it felt like they were swimming as they were walking.

"I feel like I'm in a sauna." Kazuya said as he pulled his shirt away from his skin.

"Yeah, it's a little humid out." Eijun agreed. Kazuya side-eyed him.

"You look absolutely unaffected.

Eijun shrugged. "This is hardly humid, you should come in the dead of summer. You really feel like you're downing."

"No thanks, I think I'd rather face roasting to death in Tokyo over drowning." Kazuya said and dropped his hand from his shirt.

"You big baby." Eijun snickered at him.

"I'm not being a baby about it! It's just a matter of preference. I prefer the Tokyo heat, that's all."

"Well." Eijun climbed up on a low concrete fence that they were walking past and balanced himself as he continued walking. "Perhaps one day you'll prefer the Nagano humidity."

Kazuya watched him warily as he balanced on the fence. "Who knows." He mumbled and continued walking next to Eijun. They were passing up a neighbor's farm. Their fields were full of flowers of all sorts of species and colors. Currently they were walking past a good section dedicated to sunflowers.

"Say, Miyuki-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about your family, like do you have any cousins?" Eijun paused on the fence and looked down to the catcher. Kazuya paused as well and focused on the dirt road in front of him.

"There's really nothing to tell. You already know I don't have a Mom. All I've really got is my Dad. My parents were both only children so I don't have any extended family."

"Grandparents?" Eijun asked.

"None." Kazuya answered.

"So it really is just you and your Dad?" Eijun crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Yeah." Kazuya said quietly.

"What's he like?"

"My Dad?" Kazuya looked up at Eijun and then laughed quietly. "A quiet man who overworks himself ever since my Mom passed." He looked away from the pitcher who was frowning.

"That can't be all there is to him."

"Well, I can't know much about someone who isn't around." Kazuya said a bit harsher than he meant to. Eijun dropped his arm to his side, Kazuya continued. " I mean, I get that, that was a way of coping and all but you know, it would have been nice to at least have dinner together once in a while." Why was he telling Eijun this? He should of shrugged off the question like he normally does whenever the topic of his Dad or family comes up. But as soon as Eijun asked it was like a dam broke and he couldn't stop the words.

"Or even showing up to one of my games! It's not like we're desperate for money. I'm at Seidou on a scholarship, so we don't have to pay for school as long as I keep up my grades and stay on the team. The apartment is dirt cheap..." He trailed off a bit. "I just...just..things wouldn't have changed so much if she...didn't leave." He ended quietly and glared at the ground.

A soft 'thump' sounded as Eijun jumped off the concrete fence. His body collided with Kazuya's a second later. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kazuya's waist. The catcher went absolutely silent.

"You're far tougher than I first believed Miyuki Kazuya. You are also more hurt than you think." Eijun said against his chest.

"I'm not hurt." Kazuya denied weakly.

"Please don't lie to me or to yourself. It's not good for you to deny what hurts you." Eijun pushed back and held Kazuya's shoulders in front of him. "We can not help the way we grieve but we can grow stronger from it, is what Gramps told me after Grandma died." He squeezed Kazuya's shoulders. "I'm not going to make excuses for your Dad though, he has had his own ways of grieving and ultimately it's up to you how you want to handle things with him. But I'll let you know that you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here. And I won't let you go through things alone. I'll listen to all your complaints, your worries, your pain, family related, Captain related, Sawamura Eijun related. And to top it off I'll attend all your games as well. Though, maybe I shouldn't promise that yet, next year might be difficult..." Eijun started to ramble a bit but Kazuya cut him off with a kiss.

It was soft but full of feeling. When Kazuya pulled back he immediately squeezed Eijun into a crushing hug. Eijun let out a grunt as he collided with the catcher's chest.

"Miyuki?" He questioned

"Thank you." Kazuya mumbled into his shoulder. Eijun sighed and squeezed him back.

"You don't have to thank me."

Kazuya nuzzled into Eijun's shoulder. He was so lucky, so very lucky to have this boy in his life. Eijun rubbed his hands over Kazuya's back.

"Doesn't it feel better to get things out?" He asked. Kazuya pulled back, his face a little pink.

"I guess. I really haven't vented about this, so it was a little built up."

"Well now you can vent to me." Eijun beamed.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Kazuya smiled at him. "Though it might seem a little uncool to whine to you all the time." He tacked on as an after thought. Eijun frowned deeply at him.

"I could care less if it's _cool_ or not. All that matters to me is if you _feel_ better or not." he huffed.

"You say that now. But I'm sure in due time.. Umph" Kazuya was cut off with Eijun's hands smacking his cheeks.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA! Don't look down on me like that! I do not lie when I say I will be here for you, that I will listen to your worries and fix what is hurting you. I do not lie to people I love **.** Jeeze Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun huffed again, a bit exasperated this time. Kazuya's face was steadily growing warmer under his hands and now that he was completely focused, Eijun realized that his face was going red.

"Are you okay? Your face is really red?" Eijun asked. Kazuya reached up and grabbed his hands.

"Do you even realize what you said?" He asked and squeezed Eijun's hands. The younger gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, I just told you I don't lie, what's wrong with that?"

"No,no, no. The other thing! How you basically just told me you loved me!" Kazuya's lips turned up into a huge smile. Eijun's brows furrowed for a minute.

"Huh?...Oh...Ooohhhh." He said slowly as his face bloomed into a color rivaling the one on Kazuya's face. He suddenly ripped his hands out of Kazuya's and backed up really fast. "Ahhh! I fucked up! That's not even how I wanted to tell you! I wanted to...WHAAA!" He backed up a little too far and managed to trip over the fence he was previously on top of.

Kazuya's eyes widened as he watched this. He moved over to the fallen pitcher. "Are you okay?" He asked leaning over the fence. Eijun let out a squeak and quickly crawled back until his back hit some of the neighbor's sunflowers. His hands covered his face as he fell back onto the dirt and he just groaned. Kazuya couldn't help but just break down laughing.

Dear Lord, his boyfriend was one of a kind. He laughed till his sides hurt and his eyes watered. When he caught his breath, he climbed over the fence and then climbed on top of Eijun. The pitcher's face was blood red under his hands.

"Hey." Kazuya said as he tugged at Eijun's hands. Eijun let them go without a struggle. Kazuya cupped his cheeks and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, he looked deep into sunflower colored eyes.

"I love you too."

xX_Xx

It was early afternoon by the time Eijun's family made it home. The two boys were in the living room watching some random TV movie. Kazuya was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch with his arms wrapped around Eijun who was sitting between his legs. When they heard the three come through the front door, Kazuya released his hold on Eijun to move away, but the pitcher caught his arms and pulled them back on him.

"It's okay, it's just my family. We don't need to hide from them." Eijun said in a low voice and patted the catcher's arm.

"You're okay with that?" Kazuya asked.

"More than okay. Are you okay with that?" Eijun tilted his head towards him. Kazuya bumped his own head into Eijun's.

"As long as you are, I am."

"Good, cause I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. And besides, I think they knew we'd be together before we did anyways."

"You think so?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah." Eijun nodded. Kazuya smiled a little and dug his face into Eijun's shoulder, his arms tightened around his waist.

"Are you boys home?" Emi called from the entrance.

"In the living room!" Eijun yelled to her.

"Oh! So you are." Emi remarked as she walked into the room. She smiled down to the two of them and sat down on the couch. "You two find things to do while we were trapped at Aunt Yuko's house?"

"Yeah, we did a lot but at the same time we didn't. It was a very lazy day yesterday." Eijun explained to his Mother.

"Well it's good to have a lazy day every so often. Ours was not so lazy. Yuko made us clean out her storage shed." Emi sighed.

"Ouch. That place is scary." Eijun crinkled his nose at the memory of it.

"The things those people hoard in there!" Emi exclaimed and flopped back onto the couch. "Though we did find your cousin's baby things, boy that was a trip down memory lane. It made me think of when you were a baby. Oh! Miyuki-kun! Remind me to show you his baby pictures before you leave. You gotta see them."

"MOM! No way! You can't show him those!" Eijun exclaimed.

"Why not?" Both Emi and Kazuya asked at the same time.

"B-because...It's super embarrassing!" Eijun stammered.

"That's what's embarrassing?" Kazuya asked dryly.

"Y-yeah." Eijun looked down to his lap. Emi chuckled behind her hand, a sharp look in her eye.

"Aww, you don't want Miyuki-kun to see how chubby you were as a toddler?"

"Mom!" Eijun gasped.

"Eijun!" She gasped back.

"He can not see them... EVER! I'll never live it down!" Eijun squirmed in Kazuya's hold. The catcher snorted.

"I really need to see them now. Can I see them _Mom_?" Kazuya asked Emi in a sweet tone. Emi giggled and Eijun gasped again.

"That's playing dirty Miyuki Kazuya!"

"I'm not playing dirty. I'm asking your Mother nicely Sawamura Eijun." Kazuya squeezed Eijun's waist in a tight hug.

"Guh! And that's playing dirty."

"Eijun...please. You're overreacting." Emi and pushed herself off the couch.

"I'm not." Eijun grumbled.

"Yes you are." The other two said at the same time.

"Jeeze, again with you both speaking at the same time. It's like _he's_ your son." Eijun grumbled further.

"Hmm, maybe he will be one day." Emi said thoughtfully as she walked out of the living room and the two boys heard her go up the stairs.

"I like your Mom." Kazuya said and dug his face into Eijun's shoulder again.

"Yeah, she's something. But I can't believe you asked her so sweetly."

"What's so wrong with me looking at your baby pictures? Were you really that chubby?" Kazuya asked.

"I don't want to answer." Eijun said and crossed his arms. Kazuya snorted.

"That answers my question. Why are you so defensive?" The catcher asked.

Eijun had a long pause before he spoke. "Don't laugh, okay?"

"Okay?" Kazuya said and raised a brow. Eijun went quiet for another moment then sighed.

"I actually didn't start losing the weight until well into grade school. I got teased pretty badly. My parents don't know anything about that." Eijun said quietly and stared at his lap. "That's kind of why I don't want anyone to see them now." Eijun dropped his arms to his lap.

"I see. If I promise to not tease you, would you let me look?" Kazuya asked seriously. Eijun hummed in thought for a minute.

"I dunno, it'd be the first time showing someone them like ever."

"You can trust me, I am your boyfriend after all." Kazuya squeezed him as a reminder. "Let me see?"

"Ugh...fine. Only since you asked so nicely. I bet my Mom is already digging it out. Let's go upstairs." Eijun moved out of Kazuya's embrace to stand up. Once he was up, he offered a hand to the catcher who accepted it and stood up himself. They walked up the stairs and ran into Emi at the top. She held a large bright yellow photo book in her hands.

"Let him take a look Eijun." She said with a smile.

"I am." Eijun said and he held out his hands indicating he wanted the book.

"Good." She said and handed him the photos. Eijun took it and slid around his Mother and slipped into his room without a word. Emi shook her head and directed a smile at Kazuya. "He's so dramatic. But I swear to you, if you think he's cute now just wait till you open that book." She winked at him and moved around him to go downstairs.

Kazuya felt his face go warm. He smiled a bit and followed after Eijun, shutting the door behind him. The pitcher was laying on his back with the book on top of his chest. Kazuya slipped onto the bed next to him.

"So it's okay for me to look?" He asked as a confirmation.

"Yes." Eijun said and handed the book over to Kazuya. The catcher accepted it and laid down on his stomach next to him. He propped it up on the pillow in front of him and a large sunflower with Eijun's name in the middle of it stared back at him. Slowly he opened it and was greeted by the cutest and downright chubbiest Eijun he'd ever seen. He stared for a full minute then snorted. Eijun gave him an extremely offended look. Kazuya brought up his hand to stop him from saying anything.

"Not laughing at you. Laughing at how right your Mom was." He chuckled. "This _is_ the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Eijun's face went red and he immediately brought his hands up to cover his face. Kazuya smiled at him and then went back to the book to actually start looking at it. Each page was filled with baby Eijun. His cheeks were ridiculously plump to the point that Kazuya ached to pinch them. He could not get over this version of his boyfriend.

"Man, who ever teased you when you were younger was obviously blind and stupid. You are literally the cutest thing ever."

"So you say." Eijun mumbled.

"I'm serious. I kinda wish you were still chubby so I could just squish your cheeks."

"You're weird and I don't ever wanna be chubby again! I'm perfectly fine with having abs now." Eijun dropped his hands and glanced at Kazuya. The catcher smirked at him and quickly shoved his hand up Eijun's shirt to rest on the mentioned abs. Eijun gasped at the sudden invasion.

"Yup, I think I'm perfectly okay with your abs too." The catcher teased.

"Ugh, your hand is cold!" Eijun whined but made no motion to remove the hand.

"Then warm it up then." Kazuya suggested.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Eijun asked, his brows drawing together in a question.

"Use your body heat." Kazuya shrugged. "You're hot enough."

"Was that a compliment?" Eijun's lips lifted into a smile.

"Hmm, maybe." Kazuya turned a page of the photo book. His hand made a claw motion and Eijun's stomach flinched.

"Ngh...don't do that." He murmured and shifted closer to Kazuya. The catcher's lips tilted into a smirk.

"Tickle?" He asked. Eijun didn't answer but turned all the way on his side, snuggling up to the catcher.

"Hey, careful. I'm trying to look at Baby Eijun here."

"Why don't you just look at older Eijun instead?" Eijun grumbled and dug his face into Kazuya's shoulder.

"I look at him all the time. This." Kazuya pointed at a random picture of Baby Eijun playing in the mud. "is new and exciting." He could literally feel Eijun pouting and then heard him sigh.

"Well fine then, excuse me for not always being new and exciting."

"Hah, you're always new and exciting. Probably why I like you so much." Kazuya laughed and wrapped his arm around his pouting boyfriend. "You excite me in many ways. Whether it is baby Eijun or older Eijun." Kazuya dropped a kiss to Eijun's head. "Now how about you tell me where some of these were taken?" He asked. Eijun pulled back and turned onto his stomach to look at the book.

"Okay."

Kazuya flipped back to the first page and pointed at the first picture.

"So we'll begin here."

xX_Xx

"And then Gramps mistakenly compared Grandma to one of the dugong and he didn't get to sleep in his motel room that night!" Eijun exclaimed as he was explaining the story behind a picture of him and his Grandpa. Eitoku sported a huge red handmark on his cheek while Eijun sat on his lap with a snowcone. Kazuya was chuckling next to him.

They had been looking at the picture book for about forty minutes now. Though they were only about halfway through the book, Eijun was a bit more open about the pictures when he had a story to go along with each page. Kazuya was currently chuckling at the current story Eijun was telling him. It was from the Okinawa trip he had told him about yesterday.

Eijun was smiling widely at the page but then it drooped. "This...was the last trip we took as a full family. Grandma suddenly got sick the next year and then she was gone." He was frowning now and he flipped the page. Kazuya's grin fell as well and he stared at the page, his Mother popping up in his head. "Ah!" Eijun snapped himself out of his memory. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood."

"Don't worry about that. This is important." Kazuya knocked his shoulder into Eijun's. The pitcher gave him an appreciative look.

"Thanks. You know, it's been such a long time since she's past but I still miss her a lot. She was one of the strongest and wisest people I knew." Eijun's lips turned up into a small smile as he looked at a picture of him and his grandmother. She had long feathery white hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. Her eyes were bright and golden, the exact same color as Eijun's. He definitely had her eyes.

In the picture, she was holding Eijun in her arms and looking at him with such a loving expression you could almost feel it emanating from the page. It touched Kazuya in a certain way because he was very certain he had a picture of his Mother at home with the same expression on her face looking at him. He'd hid that picture after she'd died. He honestly couldn't look at it without wanting to cry. Kazuya inhaled deeply.

"I know how you feel. My Mom...was like that." He started and Eijun turned his head towards him to listen attentively. "She was the strongest, wisest and most loving person I could of ever known and that's not just because she's my Mom." His lips tipped up in a small smile. "She knew how to do so many things, worked very hard next to my Dad in the factory. She actually put some of the men to shame that worked in that factory. She was so nice and sweet to the point where it almost seemed deceptive but she wasn't, she was all genuine. My Mom liked to garden when she wasn't in the factory. She showed me a few tips here and there. Mostly about how _not_ to kill the plants like she did. She wasn't great in the kitchen, so my Dad did most of the cooking."

Kazuya went on for a few minutes with little facts about his Mom, until he suddenly stopped. "Then one day, she suddenly collapsed. Out of the blue. I was at school when it happened, so no one was home when I got there. At first I didn't think anything of it but as it got later and later I began to worry. My Dad finally called much later. From there it was just a whirlwind of doctor's appointments and worrying. During that time was the loneliest and scariest I've ever experienced. I just watched the strongest person I knew just...deteriorate. She collapsed in my fifth year of grade school then passed in my second year of junior high." Kazuya went quiet and lowered his head.

It felt a little weird to be saying this out loud after holding things in for so long. He was shaken out of his thoughts when an arm snaked around his waist and a body pushed against him.

"Thank you...for telling me this." Eijun said softly. Kazuya swallowed thickly and nodded. He turned and wrapped his own arms around Eijun.

"Thank you as well. For showing me your book and telling me about your family." He pulled him in tight and nuzzled his cheek into Eijun's. The pitcher turned his head to place a long gentle kiss on Kazuya's lips.

"I love you." He said softly when he pulled away. Kazuya's lips lifted into a smile and he pushed back in for a harder kiss.

"I love you too."

xX_Xx

Emi, Eiji and Eitoku sat in the living room. All three were peeking into the kitchen from their seated positions.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that Eijun showed Miyuki-kun the picture book." Emi said as she watched the two cook dinner. "Though what I'm not surprised at is Miyuki-kun asking for copies of _all_ of the pictures." She laughed a little. "I told him he was cute."

Both of the older men nodded their heads.

"They seem to be a lot closer now then they did a few days ago." Eiji commented.

"There's a larger amount of hearts floating around this house. They're practically visible." Eitoku laughed.

Emi and Eiji shook their heads at him. Eijun walked into the living room, patting his heads on the apron he wore.

"Dinner's almost ready. Miyuki's almost done with his portion if you want to move to the dining table." The three adults nodded.

"I feel like we're being treated to something good." Eiji said as he got up.

"It is something good. It's made by yours truly and special guest Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun laughed. "His additional help will probably make this the best meal you've probably ever had." His entire face went bright with happiness.

"Aghh, Jesus! I think one of those hearts smacked me in the face!" Eitoku exclaimed and made a show out of grabbing his cheek. Eijun tilted his head at his Grandfather. Eiji sighed.

"Dad...please."

Emi giggled as she walked into the dining area. Though it went quiet as she looked at the table. Two large sunflowers sat innocently in a pitcher in the middle.

"Eijun? Where did these come from?" She asked as she turned towards him. His face went red and he muttered something. "What was that Dear?"

"They're from the Tanaka farm. I accidentally knocked two over this morning." He scratched at his cheek.

"How did you manage to do that?" Emi asked.

"I...uh...fell into them." He said. Which was sort of true, mostly. He actually knocked them down during a rough make out session with Kazuya after their confessions earlier. Not that he was going to tell his mom that.

"Did you apologize to the Tanaka's." Emi asked him with a small smile.

"Yes! I got down on my knees and everything. Tanaka-san just laughed and let me keep the flowers." Eijun said a little too loudly and dropped his hand to his side.

"I see, be more careful next time please."

"I will." Eijun chirped and turned back to the kitchen. Emi shook her head at him and took her seat. Eiji and Eitoku followed after her. A few minutes later, Eijun and Kazuya brought in a delicious looking tonkatsu dinner, complete with rice, miso soup and vegetables. After setting the table, the two boys took their seats as well. Everyone said their thanks and dug in.

The three older Sawamuras eyes lit up at the first bite.

"Okay, who made the tonkatsu?" Eitoku asked.

"I did." Eijun raised his hand.

"You lie." Eitoku narrowed his eyes at him.

"I do not!" Eijun pressed a hand to his chest and an offended look graced his face. "Ask Miyuki-senpai."

"He made it. All by himself too. I actually only made the soup." Kazuya smiled at Eijun. The pitcher beamed at him. Eitoku hummed in acknowledgment as he took another bite.

"I'm impressed. Eijun, you've gotten good." he complimented.

"Really?" Eijun's eyes went a little sparkly. It's not that often he gets a compliment from the person he respects the most. Eitoku nodded and Eijun's eyes went fully sparkly.

"Hmm, you can definitely taste the fruits of his training." Emi laughed. "I'm just glad you didn't set the kitchen on fire."

"Mom! It was literally once! When I was ten!" Eijun cried, his eyes losing all his sparkles.

She laughed again. "Well yeah, but once is enough. But you _have_ gotten so much better. I'm proud of you."

"Why thank you Honorable Mother of mine. I plan to keep on improving and I think I can learn a lot more with Miyuki-senpai's guidance." Eijun smiled widely.

"Miyuki-kun, please keep guiding him. He needs to have this survival skill down before he hits college." Eiji chimed in.

"DAD!" Eijun yelled and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Dad, he'll know how to cook all sorts of things by the time he hits college. But as long as he sticks with me, he honestly won't have to worry about starving." Kazuya said with a smirk. Eijun was frowning next to him, looking like a disgruntled kitten.

"We appreciate that Miyuki-kun. We're so lucky Eijun has someone like you in his life." Emi said sincerely. Kazuya smiled.

"I am too." He said softly and sought out Eijun's hand next to his to intertwine between the two of them. Eijun squeezed in assurance that he felt the same.

xX_Xx

Well I finally finished this chapter. Now to continue onto the next chapter. Three more days to go. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the support!


	6. Praise & Fish

It was dark out when Kazuya opened his eyes the next morning. 'Why is it so dark?' He thought blearily and tried to squint at the clock on the wall. From where he was on the floor, or rather the futon they dragged upstairs last night, on the floor, he could make out 4:07AM. He groaned softly and attempted to roll over but his arm was pinned down by Eijun's head. The pitcher was curled up next to him with his back facing towards him. So Kazuya reacquainted himself on his back. He then realized _why_ he'd woken up before dawn.

'I'm hard.' He thought with disdain. He groaned softly again, his dick really did not need to wake him at this ungodly hour. Eijun shifted a bit and Kazuya frowned. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend up with this issue. He had a couple of options he could do. One, _will_ it away. Two, get up and take care of it in the bathroom. Three, take care of it in bed.

'I really don't want to wake him. So I guess _willing_ it away will have to do.' He thought, he was too tired to want to take care of it anyways. So he laid there for a good ten minutes, trying to fall back asleep. But his body decided it really needed to be taken care of because his dick was hurting now.

'This is ridiculous!' Kazuya yelled in his mind, now fully awake. He briefly looked at Eijun. His arm needed to be free. So ever so carefully he slid it out from under his head. Kazuya managed to slip it out with minimal effort. Eijun merely sighed in his sleep. The catcher thought he was in the clear but Eijun adjusted himself and threw not only his arm but his leg over him as well, effectively pinning him down.

"Damn it Sawamura." Kazuya whispered. Well... now he was stuck. His head dropped back against the pillow under his head. He groaned again. Eijun dug his face into his chest and made a soft noise. Kazuya looked down at his head and smirked slightly. 'He's going to kill me.'

Out of the corner of his eye, beneath Eijun's abandoned bed, he spotted the bottle of lube they used the other night and an idea popped into his head. 'Well, might as well make the most out of this situation.' He reached for the bottle and grabbed it. Placing it close by, Kazuya then moved his hands so they could slip beneath Eijun's boxer briefs.

Eijun's breath hitched and he squirmed against Kazuya's side. The older smiled now, his hands were probably cold. Eijun moved a bit more on top of him and brushed his hard-on. Kazuya bit his lip as it offered a fraction of relief. He moved his hands back up to push down the dark blue boxer briefs over Eijun's ass. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly coated his fingers. Immediately he ran his fingers over Eijun's entrance and the younger jolted.

"Cold!" Eijun gasped, now awake. Kazuya laughed quietly and continued his motions.

"Morning."

"What the hell are you doing?" Eijun asked and then moaned as the catcher's fingers dipped past the ring of muscle.

"Shhh." Kazuya shushed as he placed a kiss on the side of Eijun's jaw. "You don't want to wake your family, right?"

Eijun shook his head slightly.

"Good Boy." Kazuya said softly and Eijun shivered with a small whine. Kazuya smirked and slid his fingers in deeper. "I knew you had a praise kink."

"It's...ngh...not like that's new." Eijun glared at him weakly then ground down with a gasp as the catcher brushed a sensitive spot.

"Hmm, it may not be new but all of this _is_." Kazuya nipped at Eijun's neck. The pitcher gripped at his night shirt and leaned towards his mouth.

"You're not being fair." Eijun complained. Kazuya just hummed a response and curled his fingers. That motion had Eijun arching his back, pushing his chest into Kazuya's.

"Feel good?" The catcher asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Eijun breathed and swiveled his hips trying to get more. Kazuya shivered and pushed his own hips up to get more relief.

"Good. But do you know what will feel even better?"

"What?" Eijun moved back a bit.

"If you rode my cock instead."

Eijun's lips lifted ever so slightly and he nodded. "Okay."

Kazuya perked up a bit as Eijun leaned forward and pressed his lips to his in a sloppy kiss. He removed his fingers from Eijun and pushed at Eijun's boxers indicating that they should come off. After a moment of squirming around, Eijun managed to get them off with a little help from the catcher.

Eijun scooted back and dragged the waist band down of both of Kazuya's sleep pants and boxers to free his aching member. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and made short work of slicking up said member. Kazuya groaned at the touch. When Eijun was satisfied with his work, he moved forward to grasp the heated flesh under him and aligned it with himself.

Slowly he sank down, biting his lip to quiet the moan that nearly spilled out from being penetrated. Kazuya gripped his thighs, holding back his own groan of pleasure. Eijun met Kazuya's hips, the feeling of being completely filled again was almost overwhelming. He leaned forward a bit to twist his fingers into the catcher's shirt.

"Mi-yuki." He groaned softly. Kazuya's hands slid up to Eijun's hips.

"Move Ei-jun." He encouraged softly. Eijun shivered at his given name being called in such a way. Kazuya took note of that and smirked. Eijun slowly lifted his hips and pushed them back down in a shallow thrust. Both groaned lowly.

"Good Boy, keep moving." Kazuya encouraged.

Eijun made a little noise in his throat and lifted his hips again to drop them a little harder this time. He started a slow and hard pace. Kazuya couldn't help but stare up at Eijun. It was another erotic sight that had him wanting to touch the boy more, but he held back and let Eijun move how he wanted. Eijun was breathing heavier and swiveled his hips to get more. He seemed to hit the right spot as he cried out softly.

"Fuck Eijun, you're so beautiful like this." Kazuya whispered and raised his hips to meet Eijun's thrust. The younger gasped out and ground down. Kazuya reached up and pulled Eijun down to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his back, he thrust up harder and Eijun dropped his head in the crook of Kazuya's neck. "You're so hot inside Eijun, you feel so good." Kazuya whispered against his ear. Eijun whimpered and ground into him, meeting his quickening thrusts.

"I-if you..mmn...keep saying things like that it's a little hard to keep quiet." Eijun half heartily growled at him.

"I think you can, think of it as a challenge." Kazuya smirked and ran his hands down to grip the pitcher's ass. Eijun sucked in a breath and pushed himself up, a new fire in his eyes.

"A challenge? If that's the case, then _you_ try to stay quiet then."

"Oh?" Kazuya asked and squeezed his hands where they rested. "Try me."

Eijun took his bait and sat up a little straighter. He didn't say anything but rolled his hips back. Kazuya sucked in a breath and dropped his hands down on the futon. Eijun adjusted himself on top and lifted his hips to start his pace again. He rested his hands on the muscle of Kazuya's abs and gripped the shirt on top. Their breathing got heavier the more Eijun moved his hips.

It wasn't long before Kazuya gripped the futon below him with a curse. His hand shot up to wrap around Eijun's member and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Kazuya couldn't hold out any longer as Eijun squeezed around him. He came with a low moan. Eijun's eyes widened as he felt a surge of warmth rush inside of him, his face flushed. Though he was immediately distracted as he was pushed over the edge himself with a few more strokes from Kazuya.

He tensed up on top of Kazuya and bit his lip as he came into the catcher's hand. They both were breathing heavily as they regained their bearings. After a moment Eijun chuckled softly.

"I win." He said as he moved to get off the catcher.

"Yeah, well. I'll do better next time." Kazuya sighed. Eijun smiled and patted the catcher's stomach.

"I know you will Captain. It's hard to stay quiet when you have Sawamura Eijun riding you."

"Well...Aren't you cheeky?" Kazuya asked with a smirk.

"There are sometimes I'm...GAH!" Eijun jumped as he felt a sharp pinch to his ass. His hand came down to smack at Kazuya's. "What was that for?!" He growled.

Kazuya chuckled lowly and pushed himself up so he was sitting in front of Eijun. "You're being a cocky brat." He said and pushed his mouth onto Eijun's. Eijun rolled his eyes and pressed in harder. When he pulled back he mumbled.

"Says the older, much cockier brat." He pushed at the catcher's chest. "I need to go shower now, since I'm all wet... outside and inside." He shifted so he could move to get up.

"Want me to go with you? I can help get all the hard to reach spots." Kazuya offered to him.

"No, nothing will ever get clean that way. You just sit here till I'm done."

"You're feisty in the morning."

"I am when I get woken up before five A.M."

"Well, that's a decent reason, I guess." Kazuya shrugged.

Eijun hummed in response and got up, wobbling a little. He snatched his boxers from the floor and grabbed a towel from the back of his door to slip around his waist.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said and slipped out the door.

"I'll be here." Kazuya said and fell back against the futon. Clean hand reaching for the box of tissues under the bed.

Eijun quickly got into the bathroom. 'Not that I don't mind him coming inside of me but this feels a lot weirder than I thought it would.' He thought and his legs clenched a bit as he felt himself leak. 'Yeah, definitely weird.' He shook his head and started the shower, determined to get done fast so he could go back to bed.

He washed up quickly, cleaning every inch. He frowned at a shampoo bottle in font of him as he started to feel the soreness set in. "Not even dawn and I'm sore, damn you Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun huffed and rubbed his lower back. "Though nice, still...damn you." He frowned at his shampoo bottle a little longer and then decided he was clean enough. Quickly drying off and scrubbing his head dry, he slipped his boxers on and left the bathroom.

"Eijun?"

The pitcher jumped at his name. His hand flew to his chest to still his racing heart. "Gramps? Why are you up?" Eijun turned to his Grandfather who was eyeing him weirdly.

"I could ask you the same."

"I...couldn't sleep." He scratched his cheek, it wasn't a total lie. Who really could sleep when you had fingers knuckle deep inside of you?

"I see. Well I'm going fishing. Wanna come?" Eitoku asked. Eijun thought about it for a split second then smiled.

"Sure!"

"Good, go grab your boyfriend. I'm sure he's awake as well." Eitoku said as he continued down the hall. "I'm leaving in thirty."

"Okay." Eijun's cheeks were pink, perhaps they weren't all that quiet after all. He sighed and slipped back into his room. Kazuya had already curled in a ball on the futon, asleep again. Eijun's lips lifted at the sight, it was cute and all but he was definitely going fishing with him. So he dropped to his knees next to him.

"He-ey." Eijun poked Kazuya's cheek. "Mister Horny Senpai~i."

Kazuya frowned and moved his head away from Eijun's hand. "Don't call me by my slave name." Kazuya mumbled.

"Pfft, what!? Your what?" Eijun asked laughing. "But no, seriously, wake up." He said and poked Kazuya again.

"Why?" the older asked groggily.

"Cause we're going out."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Kazuya gave him a long, tired look then pulled him down on top of him. Eijun squeaked as he was enveloped by both of Kazuya's arms.

"No."

"Mi-yuki Kazuya, you get up and let me go. You have a half hour to get ready."

"But"

"No buts."

"But"

"What did I just say?" Eijun growled and shimmied out of Kazuya's embrace. The older sighed.

"Fi-ine."

"Good, umm, I would suggest shorts. I might get a little hot later today but also bring a sweater."

Kazuya slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we going?" He asked and grabbed his glasses to slip them on.

"You'll see." Eijun sang as he dug out new boxers and a pair of shorts from his dresser.

"Why so secretive? Are you actually going to take me out to a beautiful spot and kill me this time?"

Eijun turned to Kazuya and a small smile graced his face. He walked back to the catcher and leaned down in front of him.

"I might be."

Kazuya's lips lifted. He raised his hand and wrapped it around the back side of Eijun's neck to pull him in. "If you're going to kill me, at least let me fuck you once more."

Eijun snorted but quickly kissed Kazuya.

"You already had your fun this morning, maybe later."

"So I can live?"

"For now," Eijun pulled back out of Kazuya's reach. "Now come on or Gramps will leave us."

"Gramps? We're going out with him?" Kazuya asked as he go up from the futon and watched as Eijun changed his clothes.

"Yup, he caught me in the hallway." Eijun said as he started digging for a shirt. Kazuya suddenly enveloped him from behind.

"I'm tired Ei~jun." Kazuya whispered into the pitcher's ear and Eijun shivered.

"Well, you weren't all that tired a half hour ago, so suck it up."

"Egh, it was my dick's fault. I take no responsibility."

"Oh? So Kazuya-junior is a separate entity from Kazuya?"

"It might have a mind of its own when it comes to you." Kazuya smirked and gently ground into Eijun. The pitcher giggled.

"Now, now Mister Horny Senpai. Grandpa is waiting." Eijun bumped Kazuya with his behind "We need to get dressed."

Kazuya frowned down at Eijun's head.

"Okay, fine." He sighed dramatically and kissed the crown of his boyfriend's head. He let him go to go pull out his own clothes for the day from his bag next to the dresser. Eijun pulled out a plain red tee and slipped it over his head. He turned to Kazuya who was pulling his sleep shirt over his head, he couldn't help but marvel at the exposed chest.

"What? See something you like?" Kazuya smirked again. Eijun blinked then smiled.

"More like something I love." Kazuya's cheeks went red. "Hah! Made you blush." Eijun laughed and then a shirt smacked him in the face.

"You're such a dork." Kazuya laughed as well.

xX_Xx

By the time they both got downstairs and shoved some food into their mouths, Eitoku was done loading the family truck with fishing supplies. Eijun and Kazuya met him outside as he was sliding into the driver's seat.

"Made it!" Eijun cried as he dove into the passenger side and slid into the middle seat. Kazuya followed him in and shut the door.

"Jeeze, I almost left without you lollygaggers." Eitoku teased and shut his own door.

"But you didn't" Eijun sang with a sunny smile. Eitoku chuckled.

"You're lucky I'm old, if I was any faster I would of left you both in the dust."

"If you moved any faster Gramps, I'd have to consider you a superhero. You're so agile." Eijun laughed.

"Darn right I'm agile. Gotta live long enough til you have kids so I can embarrass you and spoil them rotten."

"I fear for my distant future family." Eijun shook his head. Eitoku started the truck and pulled away from the house.

It was a relatively quiet drive to the fishing spot. Kazuya had nodded off at some point and his head fell against Eijun's shoulder. Eijun looked down at him and smiled, then rested his own head on top of Kazuya's. The sun was beginning to rise and the sky was lightening into purples and pinks in front of the truck.

"It's not often that I get to see sunrises anymore" Eitoku commented on the sky.

"How come?" Eijun asked.

"Old age I guess. Fore some reason I can't get up at the crack of dawn anymore. I'm sleeping in a lot more these days."

"It's not such a terrible thing to sleep. Especially if you need it Gramps. You've worked hard all your life, maybe now is the time to relax." Eijun said.

"Bah! Relaxing makes you lazy." Eitoku waved his hand dismissively. Eijun fluffed up.

"Relaxing does not make you lazy! Do I need to introduce you to the hammock like I did with Kazuya?!"

"Introduce me? Boy, I hung that hammock up!"

"Then you need to be reacquainted, I think it misses you." Eijun said sincerely. Eitoku snorted.

"You're ridiculous Eijun."

"I try." It went quiet after they shared a laugh. After a few minutes Eitoku chuckled.

"So he's _Kazuya_ now is he?"

Eijun's eyes widened and his face went red. "Uh...Well, I think so...I dunno."

There was a faint laugh to his left and Eijun's head turned to Kazuya. The catcher's eyes were open now.

"How do you not know Ei~jun?"

"I don't know about a lot of things with you Miyuki-senpai."

"And now it's Miyuki-senpai again? You just said my given name with such ease a moment ago." Kazuya snorted.

"Do you want me to call you Kazuya?" Eijun asked.

"I'd like it."

"Alright then, Kazuya-senpai." Eijun said with a smile. A shiver went down the catcher's spine.

"You don't really have to add senpai. Just Kazuya is fine you know."

"Aren't you the one who's always ragging on me about how you're my senpai and I should respect you more?" Eijun asked and lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Kazuya shrugged.

"Yeah but that was then and this is now, thought you should still treat me with respect. I'm still older than you, you know."

"When have I not respected you?" Eijun bristled. Kazuya held up his hand and held up his pointer finger.

"Well there was the time..." He started and Eijun cut him off.

"Shhh, you don't actually need to list them off!" He dropped his hand on Kazuya's to push it down onto his lap. The older took the opportunity to intertwine their fingers.

"I can add cutting me off to the list." Kazuya chuckled.

"Shush."

"Now you shush me?"

Eitoku coughed to the side of them. "I hate to interrupt your playful banter but we're pretty much here." He said. Both boys looked out the front window and Eitoku was turning down onto a dirt road. They drove for a minute or two before there was a clearing ahead of them that lead to a river.

"I haven't been here in a long time!" Eijun suddenly said excitedly.

"What are we going to do at a river?" Kazuya asked, confused.

"Fishing of course." Eitoku answered.

"Fishing?"

"Fishing." Eitoku confirmed.

Kazuya gave a side-eyed look towards Eijun, who ignored it in favor of looking out the front window. They pulled up near the edge of the shore. On their left there was a dark green pick up truck and to the right was a small dock. There was a person moving around on the dock.

"Looks like Shige beat us here." Eitoku said and turned the truck off.

"Your fishing buddy?" Eijun asked.

"Yup, my fishing buddy." Eitoku said as he climbed out of the truck. Eijun turned towards Kazuya.

"You getting out?" He asked.

"Fishing?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah? Fishing. What's wrong with that?" Eijun asked.

Kazuya shook his head. "It's nothing." He opened his door. Eijun placed a hand on the catcher's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great."

"Then why are you acting like fishing is so confusing?" Eijun asked and leaned forward, interested in the older's answer. Kazuya frowned at him and then sighed.

"I'm just not that fond of fishing that's all, I kinda got a thing about it." Kazuya said and looked away, his cheeks red.

"Oh wow. What king of thing?"

"Uh..." Kazuya started then mumbled something.

"What?" Eijun asked since he couldn't catch what he said.

"I have a thing against the worms. The last time I went fishing, there was an incident that ended up with me covered in worms!" Kazuya shivered and shook his head at the memory. Eijun thought about it for a moment and got this fantastic image of Kazuya covered in the squiggly creatures. He brought his hand up to his mouth and couldn't hide the laugh he produced. Kazuya looked back at him with a frown.

"Is my trauma amusing?"

"Pfft...oh my God, I'm so sorry. I can't help the image I got." Eijun laughed behind his hand. His laugh subsided when Kazuya's hands cupped his cheeks and then pinched them. "Ah! Ow!" Eijun exclaimed.

"And pray tell my dear lover, what kind of image are you getting?"

"Ith a bith on the kinky sthide." Eijun managed to say as his hands went up to grab Kazuya's. His answer had Kazuya's lips cracking into a smile.

"I guess I can live with that." He removed his hands and leaned forward to press a kiss to each of Eijun's cheeks.

"I promise you won't touch any worms. You can just have me bait your line. I'll protect you from the squigglies Kazuya-senpai."

"You're a brat."

"You love me."

"I guess."

"You guess?" Eijun gasped.

"Nah, I love you." Kazuya chuckled. There was a knock on the opposite window.

"The fish ain't gonna catch themselves boys." Eitoku said on the other side. The older man began walking towards the dock with his fishing gear in hand, calling out to his friend. Kazuya and Eijun watched him for a second before Kazuya turned to finally get out of the truck. Eijun scooted out after him and they both went to the side of the truck to grab the remaining supplies.

"Well, looks like Gramps grabbed the bait so you don't have to worry about that my fragile flower." Eijun said as he reached to grab the two poles left.

"I no longer love you." Kazuya said in a serious voice.

"Oh? Well I guess I'll put that down in my book of how to lose a guy as quickly as you can... call him a fragile flower." Eijun mused.

Kazuya laughed. "That's not why you dork, it's cause you're making fun of me after I bared my soul to you."

"Oh please, you live to tease me. You don't see me loving you any less."

"Sawamura Eijun...you may have a problem." Kazuya grabbed anything that was left in the truck.

"Pfft, I might." Eijun chuckled and began walking towards the dock. Kazuya smiled at his back and followed him.

xX_Xx

Shige was a really nice older gentleman. He was a few years younger than Eitoku but he was just as agile as his older friend. Eitoku introduced the two boys and they all hit it off pretty well.

"I've heard a lot about you Eijun-kun, I'm glad I finally get to meet you" Shige bowed in front of Eijun and the younger returned the gesture.

"I'm glad to meet you as well Shige-san."

"Well now that everyone's acquainted, shall we set up? We're going to start missing the big ones." Eitoku said as he waggled the fishing rod in his hand.

"I've _been_ set up, I've got my chair out and everything." Shige mentioned as he turned back to walk to the end of the dock. "Ya'll are late." Eitoku shrugged and turned to the two boys.

"Fell free to set up here or if you want, there's another dock a little bit that way." He pointed to his left. Eijun turned towards Kazuya.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go check out the other dock first."

"Alright. Okay Gramps we'll see you in a while."

"Mmhmm, at least bring a few fish back. We'll have them for dinner."

"We'll do our best!" Eijun saluted him and turned to grab some supplies to take with them. As soon as he was ready, he lead Kazuya down the river's edge both carrying fishing poles, buckets filled with a box of hooks and bait (Eijun carried that one) and chairs strapped to their backs. They came across the dock a few minutes later.

"So our own fishing dock, all to ourselves." Kazuya commented as they walked to the end.

"Yup." Eijun hummed and set all his stuff down. "It should be pretty relaxing I guess."

"You and all your relaxation techniques. I might start agreeing with your Grandfather soon." Kazuya teased.

Eijun just groaned. "You two are such overworkers. Here, just sit. I need to fix your line and bait it." Eijun pointed at one of the folded up chairs on the planks of the dock. Kazuya shrugged and set it up, then sat down. Eijun grabbed all the supplies he needed and then plopped in between Kazuya's legs on the planks of the dock. He leaned back to get comfortable as he readied each of their poles.

"Comfy?" Kazuya asked and placed his hand on Eijun's head. He massaged his fingers into Eijun's hair. The younger moaned softly.

"Yes, I'm comfy." He quickly tied the hooks and then dug through the bucket to find the bait. He grabbed the worms in the container and opened it. Digging through the dirt he found a squiggly creature. As quickly as he pulled it out he managed to wind it on the hook so it wouldn't fall off. Once he was done, he handed the first pole off to Kazuya.

"You're good to go." Eijun said and then worked on his pole.

"Thanks." Kazuya mumbled and quickly cast his line into the river. Eijun's line was cast a few moments later. He leaned his head back and dug his cheek into Kazuya's thigh.

"And now we wait." Eijun sighed. Kazuya hummed in reply. It was silent for the longest time after that. Both just enjoying the company of each other and the sound of the moving water. The sky had already brightened into a magnificent blue color and was becoming sunnier as the minutes ticked by. Before either of them realized it, an hour had passed.

"There _are_ fish in this river, right?" Kazuya asked as he reeled his line in to look at the hook. He grimaced when the worm was still on the end when it popped out of the water. Sighing, he cast the line back out.

"We might of missed the rush." Eijun said as he straightened up his back and stretched.

"Fish have a rush time?" Kazuya asked with a small smirk. Eijun looked up at him.

"Well...it's easier to catch them in the early morning. Not that you can't catch them all day but certain times of the day are better."

"I see. I guess I'll wait then."

"That's more than half of what you do while fishing."

"Exciting." Kazuya said as he leaned back in the chair.

"I know, right? You'll never know what will bite." Eijun's eyes sparkled at Kazuya.

"With my luck, I'll probably catch a tire." Kazuya laughed. Eijun's eyes sparkled even more.

"If you do, can I keep it?" He asked, sounding hopeful. Kazuya leaned down over him with a smirk.

"No way."

Eijun frowned at him and groaned. "Aww, how come?"

"Because you already have two." Kazuya chuckled lightly.

"So? If I had another, it would help me train better, more resistance. I'll be so fast one day, maybe as fast as Mochi-senpai." Eijun's lips turned back up into a smile.

"Sure, sure. But I won't give you my tire just so you can become cheetah-senpai number two. You'll run yourself to death and I can't let you do that."

"Are you saying this as my captain or my boyfriend?" Eijun asked.

"Both. I love you as a player and a person. I refuse to let you work yourself into the ground." Kazuya said sincerely. Eijun's face lit up with a fantastic red.

"That's...umm, thank you." Eijun looked away for a moment then turned his body back around. "The same goes for you Kazuya." He pushed himself up to press a kiss to Kazuya's lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, since at the same time Kazuya's line jolted and something tugged at the end. They broke apart as Kazuya grunted.

"Oh! There's my tire."

Eijun snorted and moved to get up and out of the way so Kazuya could reel his catch in. The catcher struggled with whatever was on the end of the line. He stood up as well to get better leverage.

"Whatever is on the other end is really putting up a fight, holy crap."

"You gotta weaken it! Give it some slack then reel it in real fast, come on Kazuya! You can do it!" Eijun cheered next to him. Kazuya smiled as he did as his boyfriend suggested. It was a good ten minute struggle.

"Oh my God, my arms are going to fall off Eijun!"

"You've almost got it! Just a little more." Eijun said excitedly and a moment later Kazuya gave one last tug and a huge salmon popped out of the water and flew towards them. Both of their eyes went wide.

"Ah...oh, um. I'll catch it." Eijun breathed and then the next thing he knew, he was smacked in the chest by the fish. "Ooff"

Kazuya just looked dumbfounded at the two as Eijun struggled to get a hold on the fish, then burst out laughing at the sight.

"Don't just laugh! Grab the bucket so I can put this monster in it!" Eijun grumbled at him as the fish struggled in his arms its tail fin smacking him in the face and still caught on the line. Still laughing, Kazuya turned and grabbed one of the buckets they brought along. Placing it up to Eijun, the younger shoved the salmon into the bucket. It barely fit.

"There we go!" Eijun sighed loudly and then worked on getting the hook out of the fish's mouth. "This is such a good catch! This is more than enough for dinner!" The younger exclaimed excitedly.

"Better than a tire?" Kazuya asked with a smirk.

"Miles better!" Eijun's eyes were sparkling again.

"You look so excited."

"I am! Look how huge it is! On your first try as well! That's super manly!" Eijun's lips turned up into a huge smile.

"Huh...manly? It's just a fish." Kazuya sweatdropped and laughed a little. Eijun fiddled with the hook a little more then managed to slip it out. The fish flopped a bit in the bucket and Kazuya set it down.

"Do you want to do it again?" Eijun asked as he played with the hook a little with his hands.

"I'm going to take a break for now. My arms are tired."

"Ah, okay." Eijun stopped fiddling and went to pick up the rod and place it to the side. "I haven't caught anything yet so I'm going to continue."

"Your shirt is all wet." Kazuya observed as Eijun turned around.

"You're right." Eijun looked down and pulled the material away from his chest. He immediately pulled it over his head. "I should of figured I might get all wet. Oh well, this means I can work on a tan." He smiled at Kazuya and the catcher smiled back.

"Let's see if you can beat my monster."

xX_Xx

Turned out, Eijun couldn't catch anything near the size of Kazuya's first catch. After alternating between laying on his back and stomach to obtain a bit of the sun and fishing he took a break after the fifth one he caught and ended up on Kazuya's lap, enveloped by his arms.

"You know, most of the time your luck is pretty shitty but lately I think it's improved." Eijun mused as he leaned his head back on Kazuya's shoulder.

"How so?"

"Well, you know, this week has been pretty good with the whole getting together, the confessions and everything else. Oh! And your fish, that was really lucky!" Eijun laughed to himself.

"What is with you and this fish?" Kazuya asked and squeezed Eijun's waist.

"I can't help it! It's just so cool that you caught something so large."

"Well I haven't had a problem with catching things. I am a catcher after all." Kazuya poked Eijun's cheek. "Besides I think you just like large things and that's why you are so horny over the fish."

"I am _not_ horny over a fish!" Eijun said mildly offended and Kazuya snorted.

"Sure you're not."

Eijun sighed and turned his head to nuzzle it into Kazuya's neck. "Can't I just be horny over how cool you are?"

Kazuya laughed again. "Well I'm not going to say no to that." He ran his hands up Eijun's chest and pecked his cheek.

Eijun giggled softly. "Of course you wouldn't. I think you might have a praise kink as well."

"Hmm...maybe. Why don't you try it out?"

"And inflate your ego more? Thanks but I'll praise you when you deserve it."

"But I caught the fish. Praise me more about my amazing fishing skills that I just developed this morning." Kazuya whined.

Eijun burst out laughing. "Yes, yes. You're a genius catcher whether it be baseball or fishing."

"Mmm, yes. I am satisfied now." Kazuya smiled and squeezed Eijun again.

"Dork." Eijun said affectionately and patted the side of Kazuya's head. The older chuckled and dug his head into Eijun's shoulder.

"Your dork." He mumbled and Eijun made a noise of agreement. They sat there for a little while longer. It had to be close to the afternoon by now. The sun was getting hotter.

"As comfy as you are, I need to move." Eijun said and stretched his arms up. "It's getting hot out. What do you say we walk our catches over to Gramps before they spoil?"

"Sure, sounds good." Kazuya released his arms from around Eijun and the younger got up. They both cleaned up relatively fast and trekked back to the other dock where Eitoku and Shige were. The two old men were laughing heartily with each other. Eitoku saw them out of the corner of his eye and called out to them.

"Oi Eijun! Miyuki-kun! I was beginning to think you both fell into the river, I was gonna come look for you in a bit."

"We're good." Eijun said as they walked down the dock.

"Did you catch anything? We haven't caught anything all that impressive over here."

"I caught a few but wait till you see what Kazuya caught." Eijun motioned to Kazuya to hand him the bucket he was carrying. Kazuya handed it over with a smirk, silently eager to see the older Sawamura's reaction. As soon as Eijun brought the bucket in view, Eitoku's eyes went wide.

"Wo-ow, that's an impressive fish, we'll defiantly have that for dinner."

Shige looked over as well. "Marvelous fish Miyuki-kun, great catch."

Kazuya had his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. It was just too amusing how everyone was acting over this fish. He removed his hand.

"Thanks, it was pure luck though. I was actually expecting a tire."

"Perhaps you should expect tires more often." Shige laughed and got off his chair to check the time, pulling a pocket watch out of his pocket. He whistled lowly when it popped open. "Where does the time go? It's nearly one o'clock. I'm going to have to start packing up. My daughter is coming over later."

"Oh, that's great! It's been awhile since she's been down here. I guess we'll pack up too. We certainly have more than enough fish for today and tomorrow." Eitoku said.

All four males gathered all their supplies and brought them over to the trucks. Once everything was placed in the back and secured down, they all said their goodbyes with a promise to go fishing again in the future. The drive home was as quiet as the drive up until Eitoku broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Did you two have fun? You were gone the entire time."

"We spent most of the time staring at the water, then it got fun when I caught the monster. Eijun got smacked by it." Kazuya said with amusement in his voice.

"Wish I'd been there to see, sounds like a ton of fun. I can't wait for Eiji and Emi to see it."

They pulled up to the house not too much later. Eitoku told the boys to leave the gear in the truck, he'd take care of it later. The two boys brought the buckets in and Eiji and Emi crowded around it when they presented it to them. The two older Sawamura's praised the hell out of Kazuya and the boy cracked up and laughed for a good solid five minutes straight.

The two gave him a strange look and Eijun just smiled at him, shaking his head. Kazuya couldn't believe how a simple thing like a fish could impress and produce such praise from the Sawamuras and Shige-san. But what he could believe, is that he adored this family like no other and he could get used to this.

He really could.

xXX_XXx

Jeeze, it took two months and a day to finish this chapter. Sadly, it took me a long time to find the will to write due to relationship issues and a larger workload at work. BUT! Happily I finished it and I hope it was worth the wait. Now on to the next to last chapter! Thank you all for reading!


	7. Baseball, Mom, Dad & Parties

They didn't end up having Kazuya's monster that night for dinner. Emi suggested saving it for the final night so they could have a feast. Everyone had agreed unanimously. So they made Eitoku's and Eijun's smaller catches instead. The rest of the day sped by and night fell. Eijun and Kazuya were up in the younger's room. Eijun was perusing his games while Kazuya was sitting on top of the bed.

"Did you just want to play the one we were in the middle of the other day?" Kazuya asked.

"No. I'm looking for something specific." Eijun answered as he moved cases around. "It should be around here somewhere."

"Oh. Okay." Kazuya sighed and scooted backwards till his back hit the wall. He had no idea what Eijun was looking for and he wasn't about to offer his help, because honestly he had the greatest view right now.

'How is it that I've become such a huge pervert in such a short amount of time?' Kazuya asked himself as his eyes followed Eijun's ass as he crawled around on the floor. He smirked slightly as the younger's shorts rode a bit up on the back of his thighs. 'That's right. It's probably all because of him.' Shaking his head as his smirk widened into a smile, he slouched against the wall but he straightened back up immediately as Eijun cried out triumphantly.

"Did you find it?" Kazuya asked. Eijun turned slightly towards him obscuring the case he had in his hands.

"Say Kazuya? How would you feel about..." Eijun started with a coy grin and turned to face Kazuya fully, revealing the game he had searched for. "A little baseball?"

Kazuya's eyes widened and he grinned back. "Oooh, Pawapuro huh? You're on."

Eijun's grin widened and his face brightened. He turned back to his TV and system to start it up. Once it was going, he grabbed both controllers on the floor and handed one over to Kazuya then made himself comfortable on the catcher's lap.

"You know, this makes it a bit difficult to play." Kazuya mentioned as he blew some of Eijun's hair out of his face. The pitcher laughed softly and scooted down a bit so Kazuya could see better.

"Home advantage my Dear."

"No, that's just cheating." Kazuya smirked and poked Eijun's side. The younger squirmed and let out an offended noise.

"You dare imply that I, _Sawamura Eijun_ , would stoop to cheating? Before we even began the game to boot!?" He huffed and Kazuya snorted behind him.

"Just calling it how I see it...or rather can't see it."

"Oh hush, I moved outta the way."

"Yes, yes. Now show me your virtual baseball skills."

xX_Xx

They had logged a good hour and a half before they took a small break.

"Your batting skills were quite impressive. How come you can't bat like that in real life?" Kazuya asked Eijun. The younger fluffed up.

"Shut up!" He growled. "Video games are far easier to make contact in over real life games, you should know that."

"I don't know about that. It was a little hard in the beginning to get the timing right." Kazuya chuckled. Eijun snickered.

"I can't believe the Great Captain of Seidou struck out three times before he could hit anything."

"Well you can't be great all the time. Anyways, I can't believe you have such an old game and that you're so good at it. How much did you use to play?" Kazuya asked and wound his arms around Eijun's waist. The younger's ears went pink and he snuggled his back into Kazuya's chest.

"Uh...well to be honest. A lot." Eijun said quietly then mumbled something else.

"I didn't catch the end." Kazuya said and leaned his head down to place his chin on top of Eijun's head. Eijun cleared his throat and scratched his cheek.

"My Gramps bought it for me in grade school. He thought it would be fun to play together. See I honestly didn't have many friends besides Wakana back then so Gramps would do a lot of things with me. So we played and something clicked inside. This game was so fun and I began to wonder what it would be like to play the real thing. So I convinced Gramps to play catch with me and it was like I knew I had to play this game for real.

"My Mom and Dad found a local little league and signed me up. I honestly was scared at first since I was bigger than the other kids but as we practiced and played, I noticed that the weight was coming off. I became more confident and louder as the months went by. By the time junior high came, I had made a bunch of friends that were nice enough to make a baseball team with me. Heh, I guess I wouldn't be the person I am today if Gramps didn't buy the game for us to play." Eijun laughed quietly.

Kazuya was quiet for a moment before he chuckled and squeezed Eijun. "That's quite the origin story. I can't really imagine you not ever playing baseball or not being loud."

To be fair, he could imagine it. Because he'd seen it first hand last year but for the life of him he'd work hard so Eijun, his Eijun, wouldn't go through anything like the yips again.

"I know, but believe it or not, there was a time that baseball wasn't important and I was actually shy and quiet."

"Oh what I'd give to see you shy and quiet." Kazuya teased.

"Hey!" Eijun cried and butted his head up softly into Kazuya's chin and then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Eijun called out and the door opened to reveal Eitoku.

"Everyone is going to bed so keep it down a bit, it's close to midnight."

"Ah, sure. Sorry, we'll probably go to bed soon too." Eijun said and squirmed out of Kazuya's hold to go turn down the TV's volume.

"Is that, that baseball game I hear?" Eitoku asked and walked in so he could see the TV. "Oh! It is! It's been a long time since I've seen that."

"Yeah, I though I'd play with Kazuya a bit." Eijun said in front of the TV.

"Did he tell you how this game inspired him to be the baseball idiot he is today?" Eitoku asked Kazuya.

"He was actually just telling me before you came up."

"I see. It was quite the change but it was a good change."

"Aww Gramps." Eijun cooed from the floor. "You care."

Eitoku gave him a weird look and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I do." He waved a hand at Eijun. "Well I'm going to bed, enjoy your game." He turned back to head out of Eijun's room.

"Night." Both boys said and Eitoku paused before he shut the door.

"Oh yeah, if you plan on any other fun things, keep it down this time. My room is right next door, it's embarrassing." He teased and the boy's reactions were a little delayed as they took in what he meant. Their faces erupted into bright red and Eitoku laughed hard as he shut the door.

"Your faces!" He howled as he went to his own room.

Eijun and Kazuya sat there with their mouths hanging open. Kazuya was the first to recover and he cracked up.

"T-that's not mortifying at all."

Eijun shut his mouth with an audible click and turned to Kazuya with cat eyes. "I had my suspicions this morning but actually being called out on it is really embarrassing!" Eijun's face went darker and Kazuya laughed harder. Eijun took a few breaths to calm himself and then crawled back to his bed. He climbed back onto Kazuya's lap and dug his face into his chest while wrapping his arms around him.

"Even though we've done so many things this week, I didn't think it would still be so embarrassing."

"Well, we hadn't been caught yet so it was to be expected. Though I was hoping we would be a little sneakier, this doesn't bode well for when we go back to school." Kazuya huffed with a smile and wrapped his own arms around Eijun.

"You would say that wouldn't you, you Tanuki. Even still, to be caught by Gramps first. I'd rather be caught by my Mom over him. We'll never live it down!"

"Oh we'll be fine, quit worrying." Kazuya said and dug his nose into Eijun's hair. The younger sighed into the catcher's shirt.

"Yeah, maybe you're right but we'll have to be quieter if the moment arises."

"You, be quieter?" Kazuya snickered.

"Hey! Don't forget who won this morning." Eijun pushed back to glare at his boyfriend.

"Hmm, you _did_ win didn't you? Though keeping quiet is cute and honestly a little sexy, I'd rather you be loud and hear you voice how you're feeling over keeping it in. I love the sounds you make when I thrust inside of you." Kazuya purred.

Eijun's face lit back up into a fantastic red. His mouth dropped open a bit and then he shut it quickly.

"D-don't say such things, it's embarrassing."

"But it's the truth, you make the most erotic sounds." Kazuya leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "It lets me know that I'm doing something right." He lifted his hands so that he could trace his fingertips down the curve of Eijun's cheek. Eijun blinked then smiled.

"You still have a few things to improve on." He said quietly and tipped his head up to press his lips to Kazuya's. The catcher's lips lifted.

"I'll need to practice then." He said against Eijun's lips and then gently dragged his tongue across said lips. Eijun's mouth dropped open to give access to the catcher. Kazuya slid his tongue in and touched Eijun's. The younger gasped softly and Kazuya slid his fingers back across his cheeks and entangled them into Eijun's hair.

The pitcher tilted his head to the side to better meet Kazuya's tongue. They made out for a little bit and Kazuya massaged his fingers into Eijun's scalp. The younger groaned into the kiss then suddenly gasped and pushed himself away with wide eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait." He pushed on Kazuya's chest and sat up straight. "This will only lead to trouble and we've already been caught today."

Kazuya blinked at him then smirked. "You started it though."

"I DID NOT!" Eijun growled and made a face at him. "You provoked me, so you're at fault too."

"Can't we just compromise and say it's both our faults?" Kazuya asked and ran his hands down Eijun's shoulders.

"Well... I guess we...AHHGH!" Eijun twitched as his sides were assaulted by fingers. "Kazu...hah haah." He tried to squirm away. "Stop it...he he he."

"No way, this is hilarious. I finally get an opportunity to use your weak spot." Kazuya grinned and then suddenly stopped and dragged Eijun into a tight hug.

"Oomph." The pitcher grunted and Kazuya dug his face into his chest with a sigh. Eijun blinked at the top of the catcher's head. "You know...this side of you is still strange to see. You're so...affectionate."

Kazuya hummed in response and nuzzled his face in place.

"I like it though. It's something I haven't seen before." Eijun said as he wrapped his arms around Kazuya's head and leaned his head down to kiss the crown of his head. His face softened and he smiled. "Lets me know there's even more to Miyuki Kazuya underneath the cool catcher act."

Kazuya chuckled into Eijun's shirt. "It's not an act, I _am_ a cool catcher." He mumbled.

"Hmm, sure, sure." Eijun said cheerfully and ruffled Kazuya's hair. Kazuya made a noise and pulled his face back a bit and pouted at his boyfriend.

"You don't think I'm cool?"

"Don't give me that face, you know I think you're cool...Dork."

"You should tell me from now on. I'm a fragile flower, remember. Praise me more." Kazuya chuckled.

"Pfft, and inflate your ego more?...Hmm. I'll think about it." Eijun said thoughtfully.

"Didn't you say that earlier?"

"Did I?" Eijun tilted his head.

"I'm pretty sure you did. My ego isn't that inflated, if anything I think it might be your ego to worry about." Kazuya said with a smirk.

"Now wait just a...Agghh, heh, ha ha." Eijun attempted to start but was cut off when his sides were attacked again with fingers. He squirmed and giggled in Kazuya's arms. "Ka-zu-ya...stop. I c-can't breathe." Eijun huffed between giggles. Kazuya's fingers slowed down and he smiled at the pitcher.

"I'll stop for now but you gotta admit my ego isn't that bad."

Eijun sucked in a breath and took a moment to actually think about an answer. He debating saying something smart but fingers tensed on his waist and he decided against it. He breathed out a sigh.

"Okay, okay. You're not that bad, your ego is fine."

"Good." Kazuya continued smiling at him and leaned forward to place a small kiss on Eijun's jaw. Eijun rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm tired now."

"Bed?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Let me go turn everything off."

Kazuya released him and Eijun climbed off the bed to shut down the game system and the lights. Kazuya situated himself under the blankets by the time Eijun climbed back on the bed. He slipped under the blanket and snuggled up to Kazuya's side, throwing his arm over the catcher's chest.

"Night." He mumbled into Kazuya's shoulder.

"Night. I love you." Kazuya murmured tenderly and ran this fingers through Eijun's hair.

"Love you too."

xX_Xx

The next morning they were both startled awake by a loud knocking on the door. Eijun jolted up and promptly fell off the bed since he was close to the edge.

"Oww...yeah?" He asked the door from his position on the floor.

"Breakfast." Eiji's voice sounded through the door, a hint of amusement laced in it.

"Yup...be right there." Eijun huffed and stared at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Kazuya's head blocked his view a moment later. A small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"Peachy." Eijun grumbled.

"That's good, good morning by the way." Kazuya's smile tipped into a smirk.

"Morning." Eijun responded as he kicked the blanket off his leg that was currently twisted around it. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Kazuya offered.

"Maybe." Eijun dropped his hand and sighed. Kazuya maneuvered around so he was sitting in front of the pitcher. Eijun leaned his head up and Kazuya bent down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"All better?"

"I guess so, but I hit the back of my head so you should probably kiss there too." Eijun tilted his lips up into a smile...which immediately dropped into a frown when he was promptly flicked on his forehead.

"Spoiled brat."

"Oww, that was completely uncalled for!" Eijun growled and rubbed his forehead. Kazuya snickered and tussled the pitcher's hair to make it look wilder than it already was,

"C'mon let's go eat."

"That was also uncalled for!" Eijun complained as he pushed himself off the floor. Kazuya smiled at him and got off the bed as well to stand up. They both made their ways downstairs. Eijun ran his fingers through his hair to attempt to fix the ruffling Kazuya did but it didn't really help so he just gave up and let it be for now. They greeted the rest of the family and started breakfast. When they were done and had cleaned up, everyone gathered back at the breakfast table.

"So..." Emi started. "I was thinking last night. How about we just do a massive cookout tonight for our feast? It should be clear weather all day and night."

"That sounds like a great idea Dear." Eiji agreed with her. "Do we even have ingredients for a cookout?" He asked as an after thought.

Emi shrugged. "Probably not." She turned to the two boys. "If I give you boys a list, would you run to the store for me?"

"Of course we can, Kazuya can even help you make the list." Eijun said as he offered up his boyfriend.

"I can?" Kazuya immediately asked. "I mean I can but why?"

"You're good at cooking, plus you caught the fish so why not choose what to go with it. Right Mom?" Eijun beamed at his Mother. She merely smiled and nodded her head.

"Go ahead and add anything to my list when you two go."

"Really? Thank you. I'll see if there's anything good when we go." Kazuya said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it's decided then. I'll go make a list. Why don't you two go get dressed. By the time you're done I should have it ready." Emi said and moved to push away from the table. The rest of the family followed suit and the two boys went to change for the day.

About a half hour later they were ready to head out. Both boys were clad in tee shirts and shorts as they headed back to the kitchen. Emi was sitting at the table writing down her list.

"Just have to write one more thing, then you're good to go." She said when they walked in. A few more swishes of her pen and then she was done. "Eijun can you please go grab my purse from the living room?" Emi asked and Eijun nodded then turned to head to the living room.

"Here you go Miyuki-kun, feel free to add whatever you want when you get to the store." She handed her list to Kazuya.

"Thanks Mom." He said softly and she beamed and ruffled his hair.

"Not a problem."

Eijun walked back into the room with his Mother's purse and handed it to her. She thanked him and dug out her wallet. Opening it, she pulled out one of the cards inside and handed it to Eijun.

"Don't be too long now."

"We won't be!" Eijun said happily and grabbed Kazuya's wrist to pull him towards the door. They slipped on their shoes and went out the front door.

"The store is about a fifteen minute walk." He said and thought for a moment afterwards and then turned back to go inside the house. He came back out a moment later dragging a little bag with wheels on it. "Trust me, this'll save our arms on the way back." He said when Kazuya lifted a brow at him.

Kazuya nodded in approval and held out his hand to Eijun. The younger smiled brightly and laced his fingers with Kazuya's.

"You know what's odd?" Kazuya asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm...what?"

"Last night was the first baseball related thing we've done all week." Kazuya mused.

"Oh...Now that you mention it, it was."

"It's strange not to hear _Catch for me Miyuki-senpai_ everyday." Kazuya teased.

"I don't say it that much!" Eijun growled.

"Well..." Kazuya held up his free hand and stuck up his pointer finger. "It starts off in the morning, when I'm forcibly woken up by a loud, hyper-active pitcher who is now my boyfriend."

Eijun squeaked and tried to dislodge his hand from the catcher's to try to quiet him.

"Shhh. I didn't need a run down of how much I ask!" He frowned at him. Kazuya's lips lifted into a small smirk.

"And I'm only at the beginning of the day."

"Oh hush!" Eijun growled then his gaze dropped to the ground. "I just want to get to you before Furuya does. He already has an advantage as the Ace. I just want a fair share of you too."

Kazuya's smirk faltered and then it lifted up into a full blown smile. "Well now you get your fair share and more of me." He squeezed Eijun's hand. "It's borderline unfair."

"Unfair my foot."

"Now, now. How about I play favorites today. I'll catch for you all you want." Kazuya offered. Eijun's eyes went wide and he stopped walking.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't play favorites when we go back to Seidou. Boyfriend or not..." Kazuya trailed off. Eijun shook his head.

"I know that! I already told you the other day I didn't want any special treatment. I can't grow that way!" He frowned. "But I'm still not gonna roll over and let Furuya take over. I'm still waking you up at the crack of dawn to pitch." He said as a sly smile graced his lips.

Kazuya started to laugh. "Boy, I sure got an evil boyfriend."

"Hah! Then that makes me perfectly suited for you."

They both laughed and Kazuya tugged on Eijun's hand. "Yeah, you kinda are."

Eijun's cheeks went pink and he grinned at the catcher.

"Come on, let's go get the shopping done."

They both resumed walking and came up to the local grocery store a few minutes later. Walking through the sliding doors, they were greeted by a nice and cool breeze. Eijun grabbed a cart from the front of the store and turned to Kazuya.

"Okay, so what's the first thing on Mom's list?"

"An assortment of vegetables. So let's head that way first. Lead the way."

Eijun wheeled the cart in the direction of the produce section. Kazuya picked up the vegetables as they went, examining each food item and determining if they were fit for consumption. Eijun leaned forward and watched him go through the section.

"You know, you kind of look like you're looking at one of the score books right now." He observed and Kazuya turned to him.

"Huh?"

"You look very focused right now." Eijun clarified.

"Oh...well yeah, you want the best right?" Kazuya asked and bagged the bunch of carrots he was examining. He placed them in the cart with the potatoes and onions they'd picked up moments before.

"Sure I do. That's one of the reasons I'm dating you."

"Oh wow, you're smooth." Kazuya laughed.

"I try." Eijun sniffed and pushed the cart so he could follow Kazuya. The older grabbed the remaining vegetables on the list and a few additions he thought would accompany the meal nicely.

"Okay, next she wants...beef? Okay, I guess we're really going all out." Kazuya mumbled to himself and continued on towards the meat section.

"We don't do things small in the Sawamura house." Eijun mentioned as he followed.

"I've noticed that."

They went through the rest of the list rather quickly. Eijun tried to persuade Kazuya that they should get a dessert, specifically the most decked out chocolate cake in the store and it took Kazuya a full ten minutes to convince the pitcher that he was going to be full enough on the food in the cart and he didn't need any sweets. Eijun finally agreed with a pout.

"Besides, you're already sweet enough." Kazuya tacked on at the end of his persuasive argument with a cheeky smile. Eijun went pink and just pushed the cart down the aisle without a word.

They went through the rest of the store and finally ended up in the personal health aisle. Eijun was just going to continue on through to the register but Kazuya stopped in front of him and looked to be in thought.

"Kazuya?" Eijun asked and stopped behind him.

"Say Eijun." Kazuya started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should think about picking some of these up?" Kazuya asked and motioned to a box on the shelf. Eijun's eyes followed his hand and he flushed pink as his eyes landed on the section of condoms.

"Uh...yeah. I mean it would be a good idea but not today."

"Why not?" Kazuya turned to Eijun.

"Well I'd rather get it at a place where the cashier isn't my Dad's friend but yes we should...it does get...messy but it's not that...I don't...enjoy...it." Eijun's voice drifted off as he realized what he was saying and then his hands flew up to cover his face. He groaned and then peeked through his fingers at Kazuya. The catcher's face was pink but his mouth was slowly turning up into a smirk. He moved around the cart and tugged at Eijun's hands.

"You enjoy it?" He asked as Eijun's hands came down, the pitcher's eyes darted to the side, not looking at the catcher. His head nodded slightly though. Kazuya's smirk turned into something more akin to a predator's. He squeezed Eijun's hands in his own.

"I see then." He bumped his forehead against Eijun's and he almost laughed because he could feel the heat radiating off the boy.

"Though...i-it's only a first impression. I mean, there are a lot of things we haven't tried yet that are bound to feel good...like sucking and such." Eijun's eyes drifted back to Kazuya's. "It's going to be hard to do much at school so I guess the things that feel the best should be saved for when we have time, like doing it raw and stuff."

Kazuya snorted and reached up to ruffle Eijun's hair. "Have I told you you're the best?" He asked.

"No." Eijun shook his head under Kazuya's hand. "At least not today."

"Well, you're the best. How about you and I make a run to the store when we get back and pick out a nice box?"

"You make it sound like we're getting something more innocent." Eijun said and put his hands on his hips. "Like we're getting that cake I wanted."

Kazuya rolled his eyes and ruffled Eijun's hair more. "You dork, didn't I tell you, you were sweet enough? Besides that cake would have been too sweet. Too much chocolate. Gross." He stuck his tongue out at Eijun and the younger made a face at him.

"Just cause you don't like sweets doesn't mean you can rain on my parade. I bet it would have been divine. You'd be missing out."

"Nah, I'd just get a taste from you afterwards. Though it might be way too sweet for me then."

"In that case, can we get the cake?" Eijun asked, hopeful.

"No."

xX_Xx

Eijun ended up pouting all the way home. Kazuya just had a large smile on his face as he dragged the full rolling bag behind him.

"Come on, stop pouting." He laughed as Eijun ignored him. Kazuya tilted his head towards him. "You're being a child Eijun."

"I'm not!" Eijun huffed and turned his head towards his boyfriend, only to be surprised at how close he was. Kazuya leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Sure you aren't."

Eijun hummed unhappily and pouted further, Kazuya just snickered and made his way up to the front door. They both went in and dropped everything off in the kitchen. They put away the cold things and left the produce out by direction of Emi. When they were done, they went upstairs to grab their mitts. Eijun's pout disappeared as soon as he touched his mitt. He turned to Kazuya with a sparkly aura.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They both went out into the backyard and found an open spot. They began throwing back and forth. It was quiet for awhile before Eijun spoke.

"Kazuya, how did you start playing Baseball?" He asked as he threw the ball to Kazuya's glove. The catcher caught it easily and looked at the ball briefly before answering.

"I was invited by some kids in my neighborhood. It's kind of like with your game. It clicked and I was immediately enthralled by it." He threw the ball back. "I begged my parents to join the local little league and that's pretty much it."

Eijun caught the ball. "Okay then. Why catcher?" He asked and stalled throwing the ball back. Kazuya chuckled lightly.

"Probably for all the reasons you can think of. You're basically controlling the game from the position and what could be more fun? Also probably due to the fact that the mitt was particularly attractive too."

"Wait does that makes me a third wheel?" Eijun gasped. " _To your mitt?!_ "

"Oh my. Are you perhaps threatened by my feelings for my mitt?" Kazuya teased. "Now you know how I feel about your tire."

"Don't you bring my tire into this!" Eijun went cat eyed and threw the ball back. The catcher cracked up and caught the ball.

"You're too much!"

"Though it makes sense. You would be attracted to that position. You are a control freak, but I really can't imagine baby Kazuya being so controlling...OH! Speaking of baby Kazuya. When we go back to Seidou, I wanna see pictures."

"Okay, okay. On the next break or something we'll visit my place."

"YAY!" Eijun cheered and spun in place.

"How can you be so excited?" Kazuya asked and began moving towards Eijun. The pitcher smiled at him.

"Cause I get to see another part of you and it's only fair cause you've seen baby me. AND I'm curious to what Miyuki Kazuya was before all this." Eijun made a circular motion indicating he was talking about Kazuya's entire being.

"All...of what?" Kazuya looked down on himself.

" _This_! The majorly handsome catcher in front of me." Eijun waved his arms excitedly. "Please tell me you were an ugly duckling!"

Kazuya crossed his arms and smirked at Eijun. "Who knows. You'll just have to find out when we go to my house."

Eijun pouted. "I can't wait, I gotta know~w." He whined.

"Later." Kazuya said and placed his hands on Eijun's arms to lower them to his sides. "Just think about it like a reward or something. You'll see in good time." He leaned forward and pecked Eijun's lips; the younger's lips lifted into a soft smile.

"Okay, I'll look forward to it."

"Don't know why but alright. To each their own." The catcher let go of Eijun's arms and moved back to his spot so he could throw the ball back. They threw the ball around for about an hour longer before Kazuya called it quits, Eijun didn't complain.

As they were walking back into the house, Emi caught them at the door.

"Miyuki-kun, could I trouble you for some help in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Sure Mom." Kazuya answered.

"Fantastic, Eijun could you give your Father a hand building the fire pit? Oh, and we invited a few others to come join us since we have so much food." Emi said and turned back into the house.

Kazuya looked at Eijun and the pitcher handed him his mitt, "Could you put this in the house for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks!"

Kazuya took the mitt and turned to follow after Emi. Eijun turned as well and went to scope out his Dad. Eiji was in the front with the family truck. Wood was piled up on the pick up bed and he was currently grabbing some.

"Eijun, grab some and bring it to the back. We're going to build it in the usual spot." He grunted as he hauled up the wood in his arms and started towards the backyard.

Eijun gathered a fair amount up in his arms and followed his Father. They dumped the wood a good distance from the back porch, near a shallow hole in the ground surrounded by stones. There was a hefty amount of ash piled up in the middle of the hole.

"I see you guys have been using the pit lately." Eijun observed. Eiji grunted as he stood up.

"Yeah, there's been a few good nights that have been worth the trip to get wood."

"I see, well I'm glad it's nice out today to do this."

"Sure is, but even if it were stormin' we still would of done something. You know how we get sometimes."

"Boy, do I." Eijun mumbled and turned to go get a bag to scoop out the ash. He ran into the house and stopped into the kitchen. The sight when he stepped into the room caused him to crack up. Before him was Kazuya, wearing the frilliest pink apron he'd ever seem. The boy was in the beginning process of peeling a potato.

"M-mom, where did you get that? It's ridiculous!" Eijun finally got out. Emi frowned at him.

"It was your Father that gave it to me thank you very much. I happen to wear it all the time." She huffed.

"Dad brought it? Wow, that explains everything." Eijun said as he resumed looking for a bag.

"What? You don't like it?" Kazuya asked and put the potato in his hands down.

"Hmm...pink really isn't your color. You look better in blues." Eijun grabbed a bag from under the sink and turned to Kazuya and looked him over. "Yeah, blues or even red...pink definitely suits Mom better but it's still cute on you." He winked at him and then turned to his Mom. "I'm totally bringing this up to Dad when I go back out the door."

"He's incorrigible." Emi muttered.

"You're telling me." Kazuya agreed.

Eijun walked back to his Father with the smile still on his face. "So...I saw that apron you bought Mom." Eijun started.

Eiji paused in what he was doing. "Cute ain't it?" He chuckled.

"It's a frilly monster." Eijun placed the bag down on the ground.

"Your Mother is adorable in frills though which is why I got it."

"Well at least she's cute in it. I was gonna come out and tell you that your taste was weird. But I guess it looks cute on Kazuya too so I'm not gonna complain."

Eiji chuckled. "She lent it out? Boy, she doesn't even let _me_ touch that thing and I bought it for her!"

"He must be special then. I think she's trying to replace me."

"Either that or adopt him." Eiji joked. "It would be nice to have another pair of strong arms around here in the picking season."

"Dad." Eijun said quietly.

"I know, I know. Baseball is your life now but I gotta get this off my chest." Eijun waved his hand dismissively. "Just know that if it doesn't work out or you need a break, this is your home and it's always gonna be your home. Your Mother and I knew you weren't going to take over the farm from the moment that Takashima-san visited us. The fire in your eyes right now, is too bright for us to even think about suggesting coming home after high school." Eiji's voice went quiet and then he cleared his throat and grabbed the bag Eijun had set down.

"Besides, it seems as if you found something in Tokyo besides baseball that is worth staying for. Not that I'm entirely surprised from the way you've been gushing about him since last year. But I _am_ surprised that he hasn't been dragged here yet." Eiji smiled slyly at his son. Eijun's face was steadily getting red.

"DAD!" He exclaimed.

"What? I can't tease my son about the love of his life?" Eiji asked and opened the bag indicating that they should start cleaning. Eijun frowned at him, sighed and dropped to his knees next to him to begin scooping up ash.

"I guess as my old man, it's practically in the rules that you have to tease me." He grumbled.

"You'll have the joy of those perks one day." Eiji snickered and Eijun huffed an amused snort out his nose. They paused in their conversation as they focused on cleaning up ash.

"Dad?" Eijun asked after a few handfuls and a few thoughts later.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with all my choices?" Eijun asked lowly. Eiji stopped and looked at his boy.

"Son, the question is if _you_ are okay with your choices. As your parent I'll try to guide you when necessary, but you gotta live life too. I'm happy if you're happy. That's all there is to it. Just remember, home is just a train ride away and as I said before, if you change your mind or get lost, come back and regroup. We won't judge." Eiji smiled at Eijun. "And also remember, trains go both ways. If some punk breaks your heart, I'll come beat some sense into them." He held up his hand and made a fist, then moved it to ruffle Eijun's hair a little.

Eijun smiled softly.

"Thank you Dad."

"Anytime."

xX_Xx

"Miyuki-kun could you hand me that knife over there?" Emi asked pointed to the knife next to him.

"Sure." He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thank you dear." She took it and began cutting carrots for the kabobs she was currently putting together.

"So." she started. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"I taught myself." Kazuya said softly. "When my Mom passed." Emi's eyes widened for a moment and she frowned slightly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. When did she pass?" She asked.

"When I was in middle school. She was sick."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you but it's okay, it was a long time ago." Kazuya looked at her with a small smile and Emi turned towards him fully.

"I know how it is to lose a parent at a young age too. My own Mother passed when I was in high school. It was rather hard, but I had my older siblings and my Father to share the loss with. So being an only child, I can only imagine... Oh dear, if I'd known earlier, I wouldn't have been so pushy, if you don't want to call me Mom anymore, it's okay I would totally understand." Emi said in light of this new information.

"Oh no, no, no. It's okay! You haven't been pushy in the slightest!" Kazuya's cheeks went red. "It really is, it's...actually nice to call someone Mom again."

Emi smiled widely.

"I'm glad then. I'm truly happy you came Miyuki-kun. It makes me so happy that Eijun has someone like you. I truly hope you'll both stay together happily for a long time." She said joyfully. Kazuya couldn't help but smile at her.

"I agree." He said and went back to his vegetable duties. Emi began humming happily next to him.

xX_Xx

Sometime later when everyone was finished with their tasks, they all met up in the kitchen. Emi and Kazuya had both ditched their aprons by the time Eiji and Eijun walked in. Both were covered in ash.

"What happened out there?" Emi asked with an amused grin.

"Gramps."

"Dad."

They both answered at the same time.

"We're gonna go change real fast then help bring things outside. We pulled out the table and chairs too." Eiji said as he made his way through the kitchen with Eijun following him. Eitoku came in a moment later with a rather large smile on his face and hands covered in the soot and ash from the fire pit.

"Dad." Emi chided. "What did you do out there"

"They both had this sappy look on their faces. I had no choice but to start trouble." Eitoku shrugged as he walked to the sink to wash his hands. Emi shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you boys?"

"Love us?" Eitoku suggested.

"I guess I have no choice but to do that." Emi giggled. She looked over at Kazuya. "Okay let's bring out some of the food, I told everyone to start arriving soon." And just as she said that, there was a knock on the front door and then it opened to reveal a tall, long dark haired woman and a slightly shorter balding man.

"Emi! We brought Mom's famous dessert!" The woman announced. Emi peeked out of the kitchen into the hall.

"Oh! Yuko and Keiji, you're early. I expected you later tonight."

Yuko shrugged. "Keiji got off of work early and I was off today so we decided to be early."

"How nice, glad you two could make it."

"So where's my nephew?" Yuko asked.

"He ran upstairs to change real fast, why don't you come put your stuff down, more people should be showing up soon." Emi directed her sister to the kitchen. When Yuko entered the room she smiled at Kazuya.

"And who is this handsome young man?"

"Thi~is is Miyuki Kazuya. He's Eijun's Bo~oyfriend." Emi sang.

"Oh?" Yuko looked Kazuya up and down, then stuck out her hand with a large smile. "I was wondering when he was gonna bring one home, nice to meet you. I'm Moriyama Yuko, Emi's sister and Eijun's aunt."

Kazuya bowed slightly and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you Moriyama-san." she shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Oh! This is my husband Keiji." She turned to the man behind her. He smiled and bowed towards Kazuya.

"Nice to meet you son." He said in a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you too." Kazuya replied.

Yuko released Kazuya's hand and turned to Emi. "Is Sousuke coming?"

Emi dug her phone out of her pocket. "Last I checked he was, but he said he might be a little late."

"Probably work." Yuko said.

"Aunt Yuko and Uncle Keiji!" Eijun's voice cut in suddenly. He walked over and Yuko enveloped him into a hug.

"How have you been kiddo, it's been awhile."

"I've been good, Seidou's really great."

"Good to hear, I see you brought someone home too." Yuko smiled. "Is he from Seidou too?"

"He sure is, Miyuki Kazuya is our esteemed Captain and our amazing main catcher." Eijun explained proudly. Yuko giggled and snuck a look at Kazuya. The catcher's face was slowly going pink.

"Oh ho, you snatched the Captain? Way to go Champ." She patted him on the shoulders and leaned forward with a sly smile. "He is rather handsome too how did you manage to snag him?"

"Uh...my unique...charms?" Eijun answered in a form of a question and shrugged. Yuko patted him again and smiled.

"Awesome, you _do_ have some unique charms. I say you inherited them from me." They both shared a laugh and then Yuko turned to talk to Emi. Eijun moved over to Kazuya.

"So you won me with charm huh?" The older asked him when he stood next to him.

"It's sorta true isn't it? I mean you gotta love my Sawamura charms, they're amazing!" Eijun threw a sparkly smile at Kazuya.

"Your charms are too bright, mind turning them down a little?"

"Never."

xX_Xx

Later on that night, the impromptu party was in full swing. A majority of Eijun's friends had shown up with their parents. Wakana's Dad had come with her and was in the middle of a conversation with Eijun's uncle Sousuke. Eijun was talking with Wakana while Kazuya was having an animated conversation with both Yuko and Keiji. Emi, Eiji and Eitoku were spaced out having conversations of their own.

"So you go back tomorrow right?" Wakana asked Eijun.

"Yup. Our train leaves at noon."

"Noon? I'd thought you'd be leaving earlier."

"We can't get there too early." Eijun said and leaned back against the tree they were sitting in front of.

"Oh." Wakana hummed and leaned back too. "But wouldn't it be a perfect time for a date if you went back earlier?"

Eijun's eyes widened and he turned towards her.

"Wakana...You. Are. A. Genius! I didn't even think about that. But then again, I didn't have a boyfriend when I got the tickets. Aww, that's such a waste." He pouted.

"You might have some time before you have to get back to the dorms for a quick date." She mused.

"This is why you're my best friend. You're so smart." Eijun turned to her with a large smile. She smiled back.

"Somebody's gotta do it." her smile turned sly. "So Eijun...as your best friend. I gotta know..." She leaned in close. "How far have you gone with Miyuki-san?"

"W-wakana!" Eijun exclaimed as he backed away, his face going blood red. "W-what kind of question is that?!"

"A simple one." She stated and leaned back in. "Come on, how far? First base or maybe second base?"

Eijun covered his face with his hands and mumbled his answer.

"Did you just say _home_?" Wakana asked with wide eyes. Eijun nodded his head.

"Holy wow. You two moved fast." She said shocked. Eijun's hands dropped from his face and his eyes had gone cat like.

"It was extremely overdue okay? All the feelings were piled up and...and things happened, really good feeling things." He stammered.

"Okay, okay I don't need the full details...but...does it feel that good?" Wakana asked, her face going pink.

"Y-yeah, though I'm very sure it's different for girls but it feels really good." Eijun looked down to his lap.

"I see." Wakana said quietly. "So... does that mean you were the bottom?"

"HUH?!" Eijun jumped at her question and looked to her with wide eyes. "Why would that matter?!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She sighed and grabbed her purse next to her. She dug through her bag and brought out her wallet, digging out a thousand yen bill. "I need you to give this to your friend Kuramochi." She handed the bill to Eijun, who looked at it with his eyes still wide.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Funny story actually." She laughed awkwardly and then cleared her throat. "He and I got talking one day and some how it lead to us betting one another what position in bed you'd be. I bet you would top and Kuramochi bet you would bottom."

Eijun's mouth dropped open. "What kind of conversation leads to that?!"

Wakana's answer was a small smile and a shrug.

"You two are so weird." Eijun frowned at her

"I will admit that we've had some weird conversations over the past year and a half about you."

"What else have you two been betting on?!" Eijun gasped.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." She sang in a teasing tone. Eijun just gaped at her.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll start to catch bugs." A voice interjected.

"Kazuya!" Eijun snapped his jaw closed. "This troublemaker right here has been making bets with the troublemaker back home!"

"Really now?" Kazuya said as he sat down next to Eijun and then turned to Wakana. "What about?" He asked her.

"Whether Eijun would top or bottom. I bet top."

"That's an odd bet, who won?"

"Kuramochi." She answered.

"Makes sense, he is oddly perspective about things." Eijun turned to give Kazuya a weird look. "What? He is. Though I would of bet bottom too."

"Of course you would have...jerk." Eijun grumbled.

"Hey now, don't get grumpy. It's not a set thing." Kazuya leaned up close next to Eijun to whisper into his ear. "Though you are just the cutest when being thrust into."

Eijun's face went purple and Kazuya leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Wakana gave an amused huff next to Eijun.

"You two are disgustingly cute. I'm very sure Kuramochi would agree."

"I'm very sure he would." Kazuya nodded his head in agreement. "But I'm curious about his reasoning. I'm sure that'll be a very fun conversation when we get back."

"Can I make it as awkward as possible?" Eijun asked.

"You sure can."

"Sweet."

"It's like you two were made for each other." Wakana giggled.

"Thanks." They both beamed at her.

xX_Xx

Much later that night, after everyone had left and everything was cleaned up, Eijun and Kazuya were laying on the hammock outside.

"Kazuya." Eijun murmured to the boy on top of him.

"Hmm?"

"We should probably get inside at some point." He said and wrapped his arms around Kazuya's shoulders.

"Ten more minutes." The older mumbled and dug his face into Eijun's neck. The younger sighed and rubbed his cheek on his boyfriend's head.

"Okay, but only ten more, we still need to pack."

"We can do that in the morning." Kazuya sighed. "It's too late to do it now anyways."

"I guess you're right." Eijun agreed then twitched when he felt the wet drag of a tongue glide against his neck. "Hey, don't be starting things, my parents are still up."

"Not like it's stopped us yet." Kazuya smirked and nipped where his mouth was.

"Yeah but we were literally caught yesterday...ngh." Eijun moaned softly as Kazuya started to suck on his skin. "And besides we're outside."

"And again, not like that's stopped us before." Kazuya chuckled.

"Stop...stop being so persuasive." Eijun groaned and pulled him in closer to prevent any more touching. Kazuya paused in his sucking and then pushed himself back, a little wobbly on the hammock.

"Just give in then." He winked at Eijun.

"As if!" Eijun exclaimed. Kazuya smirked down at him.

"Ahh, your feisty attitude is so amusing." He laughed and fell back on top of Eijun and enveloped him in a hug. "I just want to do so many things to you." Kazuya nuzzled his head into Eijun's chest with a happy smile.

"Not on the hammock please." Eijun huffed underneath him.

"Why not?"

"We might fall."

"I'll be careful."

"I'd prefer making out on the ground over on the hammock." Eijun said flatly.

"Fine, fine." Kazuya rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. "You're no fun." He said as he moved to get off the hammock.

"I'm tons of fun!" Eijun said as he moved to get up as well.

"Yes, yes."

"One yes is fine thank you."

"Yes."

As soon as Eijun was standing, his face was was grabbed and lips descended on his. They stood like that for a while, letting their tongues and lips move against each other. When they pulled away, Kazuya bumped his forehead against Eijun's.

"Thank you for bringing me here this week."

"You're most welcome. I'm glad I forced you." Eijun laughed and gave Kazuya a blinding smile.

"You really don't know how happy you make me." Kazuya said softly.

"I think I might know a little." Eijun said just as soft.

They both smiled at each other and under the clear Nagano sky, full of stars and a bright moon, they whispered their love to one another once again before heading inside for the night.

xX_Xx

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYUKI KAZUYA! I finished this chapter just for your birthday! I will admit this took far longer than I wanted and it wasn't really what I wanted to do but hey, Day 6 is done. One more day to go!


	8. Going Home

Morning came awfully fast. Eijun had barely registered his head hitting the pillow by the time the alarm on his phone went off. Kazuya stirred next to him and then proceeded to bury his face into Eijun's shoulder. The pitcher laid there for a couple of minutes waking up before he spoke.

"Kazuya." He called and patted the catcher on the head. "We should pack."

"Five more minutes." Kazuya mumbled.

"No. We should get up and pack." Eijun insisted.

"We literally have two duffle bags together." Kazuya groaned.

"Then we'll get done faster."

"In a hurry?" Kazuya's lips twitched up and he placed his chin on Eijun's shoulder to look at his face.

"No, It's just I want to get it out of the way."

"What time is it?" Kazuya asked out of curiosity.

"Six-thirty."

"Jeeze." Kazuya groaned and flipped to his other side. "Forget another five minutes, give me another hour." He snuggled into the pillow underneath his head. "We don't even have to be up until at least ten."

"But it's such a waste of the day!"

"I'll live."

"Kazuya~a." Eijun whined.

"What?"

"I wanna spend all the time I can with you today." Eijun said innocently and sat up on the bed so he could turn more towards his boyfriend. The catcher didn't say anything for a moment, then let out a hard, long sigh.

"Eijun." He started and turned slightly to the other boy. "We have all day, another hour isn't going to ruin anything." Reaching over to grab Eijun's hand, Kazuya pulled the pitcher towards him. "Just cuddle my unconscious body for now." Kazuya said and went to trap Eijun's arm under his.

The pitcher grunted as he fell towards Kazuya.

"Fine." he mumbled and snuggled into Kazuya's back. The older lifted his lips into a small smile then closed his eyes.

"Good boy."

Eijun made a small pleased noise and snuggled closer into his back. A few minutes passed and Kazuya started to breathe evenly again. Eijun pressed his forehead into Kazuya's shoulder blades and sighed. He really wanted as much time with his boyfriend as he could get today, before they went back to school.

'Ugh...Now that I have him, I'm all clingy.' Eijun crinkled his nose at his observation. He frowned at the fabric of Kazuya's shirt. 'Though... I am allowed to be clingy now aren't I?' He rubbed his forehead against the shirt. 'Just a little bit?'

"Eijun." Kazuya's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Whatever you're thinking about, talk about it later, just rest now."

"Okay." Eijun said softly. Kazuya didn't say anything in return but patted the pitcher's hand on his waist. Eijun sighed and gripped the catcher's shirt. A few minutes went by and it seemed that Kazuya was asleep again. Eijun had closed his eyes but he was wide awake.

'I should just get up.' His palm went flat on Kazuya's waist, fingers flirting near the edge of his shirt. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. 'Then again... isn't today..?' He thought excitedly.

A smile started to bloom on his face. 'And another thing...he doesn't have nearly enough marks as I do.' Eijun thought as his eyes moved up to the exposed part of the back of Kazuya's neck. He moved his mouth closer and placed a delicate kiss on him. The older didn't react when Eijun pulled back, so Eijun smiled again and pressed in again, this time with teeth. The catcher jumped and groaned.

"Seriously Eijun?" He asked. Eijun just hummed and worked on making a mark. Kazuya slowly sucked in a breath. This boy was out to kill him. He glared at the wall in front of him, guess sleep is out of the question now. Especially since Eijun's hand smoothly slid over his hip and down to cup him through his sleep pants. Now he was fully awake.

"For someone who didn't want to do anything yesterday you're awfully adventurous this morning." Kazuya said flatly but pushed his hips into the pitcher's hand. Eijun lifted his mouth from Kazuya and smiled.

"Less likely to get caught this morning."

"And why is that?" Kazuya turned slightly and quirked his brow up.

"Today is usually when the Farmer's Market is held and my family goes every week." Eijun said matter of factly while still slowly massaging with his hand. Glee ran through him as he felt Kazuya slowly harden.

"Oh?" The older inquired and leaned back into Eijun. "You're just not saying that and in reality your Grandfather is still next door and your perverted adventurous side from the other day is surfacing again?"

"We'll just have to find out."

"So perverted adventurous side then." Kazuya confirmed with a small smirk.

"Whatever you wanna call it." Eijun mumbled and dragged his hand up so he could slip it underneath the cloth that was in his way. Kazuya shivered.

"Your hands are freezing." He said bluntly.

"Give it a minute." Eijun chuckled and passed his hand over coarse hair, then gripped what he was looking for. Kazuya squirmed slightly as Eijun adjusted his hand on the hardening cock. He sighed as Eijun slowly moved his hand. He could feel every callous that adorned every part of his hand and that turned him on more than he thought.

Sighing, Kazuya dragged his arm back so his hand could catch on Eijun's hip, urging him to come as close as possible. He nearly groaned aloud when he felt Eijun's own hardness press into him from behind. Sliding his hand a little lower, he gripped the pitcher's ass in encouragement.

"Well...get on with it." He teased and actually groaned when Eijun bit down

his shoulder. "What is with the teeth this morning?"

Eijun ignored him in favor of grinding into his ass and moved his mouth back to suck on his mark. Kazuya hummed and his fingers twitched. "Possessive idiot."

Eijun's hand sped up and he removed his mouth to mutter "Hypocrite."

Kazuya's lips lifted. "Well...mmn, you're not wrong." He tipped his head back and brushed his lips against whatever of Eijun he could reach, which ended up being his temple. The pitcher lifted his head in order to catch Kazuya's lips. It was an awkward angle but it worked.

After a moment, the catcher pulled back. "Hey, let me turn."

Eijun removed his hand and backed off a bit so Kazuya could turn. As soon as he flipped, Kazuya immediately climbed on top of Eijun, who squeaked in surprise. Though his sound was smothered as the older's mouth claimed his in a rather demanding kiss. Eijun's mouth dropped open in a moan as Kazuya's hips met his. The catcher ground in with an erratic movement, while his tongue dipped in to meet Eijun's.

Eijun's hands ran up into Kazuya's hair and met his tongue enthusiastically. He brought his legs up to hook around Kazuya's hips and the catcher groaned. They broke the kiss and Kazuya nuzzled his nose into Eijun's neck, breathing out his name.

They rubbed against each other for sometime until Eijun's back curved. "Ka-Kazu...I'm gonna."

"Me too." Kazuya panted and claimed Eijun's lips once more. His hips stuttered and pulled away from the pitcher's mouth and he moaned out Eijun's name. The pitcher let out a low moan and dug his fingertips into Kazuya's back.

Kazuya collapsed on top of Eijun, breathing heavily. He felt amazing right now. Eijun's chest gently pushed into his as the younger tried to catch his breath. The fingers on his back moved so they ran up and down his spine causing him to shiver.

A few silent minutes passed and then Eijun chuckled softly. "I think a shower is in order now."

Kazuya nuzzled his head into the crook of Eijun's neck and smiled. "That and we'll definitely have to wash clothes later." He pushed himself up to look down at Eijun. "While hot, it's messy."

Eijun rolled his eyes. "Like everything else done this week wasn't messy."

"The lake wasn't messy." Kazuya countered. Eijun rolled his eyes again and grabbed the catcher's head to bring it down to his lips. After a swift meeting of lips he let go and smiled up at him.

"Shut up and let's go shower so we can pack. I'm sure Mom wants to make a huge breakfast before we go."

"Sound delicious." Kazuya said and moved to get up off of Eijun. "So out of curiosity, can I expect more wake up calls like that in the future."

"Hmm, maybe if you're good." Eijun said thoughtfully. Kazuya smirked at him.

"Hey, I'm always good."

Eijun snorted. "Yeah, and I'm right handed."

They both shared a laugh and gathered their things to head to the bathroom.

xX_Xx

As soon as they were done with their showers and quickly packed everything they had brought with them. The two boys found themselves sitting in the kitchen waiting for the rest of the Sawamuras to come back. It was only a little bit before eight. Eijun had texted his Mom to figure out when they would be back. She had yet to respond back.

Since their train back wasn't due till noon, they still had some time to kill. Kazuya had grabbed a newspaper from the living room and Eijun decided to fiddle around with his phone.

"Hey Kazuya?" Eijun called out as he leaned forward on the table and put his phone down.

"Yes Eijun?" Kazuya answered and lowered his paper so he could look at him.

"I've been thinking."

"That's new." Kazuya teased.

"Ugh...mean. Anyways jerk, I've been thinking. We might have some time when we get back to Tokyo. Would you like to maybe...I don't know...Go on a date?" Eijun finished lamely, looking down to the table.

"Absolutely." Kazuya said as he lowered the newspaper completely. "It might be a really short one but I guess we can do an official first date today."

"That sounds so weird, we've been dating for a whole week and only now we're going on our first date?" Eijun crinkled his nose with a smile.

"Well, let's just say we're upgrading from the trial period. We can be official starting today." Kazuya said smoothly and winked.

"Oh, was it the morning dry humping that sealed the deal?" Eijun asked teasingly.

Kazuya shrugged. "Probably."

"Sex-fiend."

"Only when it involves you." The catcher smirked at the boy across from his and watched his face go pink.

"You're so embarrassing." Eijun complained with a smile.

"Always."

The front door suddenly opened with a chorus of "We're home!"

"Welcome back." The two in the kitchen called out. They both got up and went to greet the three Sawamuras at the door.

"Eijun can you take this for me?" Emi asked as she handed him a bag full of produce. He nodded, grabbed it and took it into the kitchen.

"We're going to have a feast this morning I hope you two know. You won't be going back to Tokyo anywhere near hungry. Dad will drop you two off at the station close to noon in the truck." Emi said as she took her shoes off. Eiji and Eitoku brought their bags into the kitchen as well. "Ah, I also bought things to make a bento with too!" She said cheerily.

"Mom, you don't have to go all out you know." Eijun groaned from the kitchen.

"Mm, I know I don't have to. I just want to."

"It's cause your favorite son is here isn't it?" Eijun leaned out the kitchen door and gave her a flat look and then turned to Kazuya. "Look what you have done to her, you've turned her into a overly doting Mother. I didn't get bentos before."

"You're just jealous." Kazuya snickered.

"Don't talk badly about your Mother Eijun." Emi huffed as she walked into the kitchen. "I just feel like going the extra mile today, that's all."

"Sure, sure." Eijun grumbled and sat back down at the kitchen table mumbling things under his breath about favoritism.

"Don't worry about it too much Son, I'm pretty sure Miyuki-kun is the favorite out of all of us." Eiji patted Eijun on his shoulder with understanding.

xX_Xx

Breakfast was ready about an hour later and as promised it was a feast. Fish, omelets, rice and so much more adorned the table.

"Mom, isn't this a little overboard?" Eijun asked as he sat down. Kazuya sat down next to him. Eiji, Eitoku and Emi filled in as well.

"Maybe, but oh well, eat up." Emi waved a hand at him. Eijun shook his head and they said their thanks.

Once everyone was full and finished they all gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Eijun and Kazuya took up the cleaning duty while Emi worked on making bentos to take with them.

"You know Mom, while we both appreciate the thought. I don't even know if we'll be able to eat these on the train. I can't even think about food now." Eijun said as he scrubbed a bowl.

"Oh, I think you might get hungry later and you'll be happy your generous and loving Mother made you lunch." Emi sang as she placed a piece of omelet into the bento box.

"Mom, you're always generous and loving." Eijun sighed and passed the bowl he was washing off to Kazuya. The catcher was giggling softly next to him as he dried the bowl.

"I know, just as long as you know." Emi said smiling down to the bentos. She smiled wider as she heard Eijun groan. "Are you both all packed?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're good to go whenever." Eijun answered and handed another bowl to Kazuya.

"Okay, Dad can take you both to the train station around 11:30 if you'd like."

Eijun looked over to the clock on the wall, it was about 10 now. "Yeah, that should be good."

"Sounds good." Emi confirmed. It was a few minutes more until she put the finishing touches on the bentos.

"And done!" She cheered softly and went to hand any leftover dishes to Eijun. Kazuya turned back towards her to take a look.

"Those look really great Mom." He complimented. Emi's face brightened.

"Oh stop it Honey, it's nothing special." She blushed and waved her hand at him. Eijun gave a sideways look at Kazuya and then mumbled something about favorites for the second time this morning. Kazuya gave him a wide grin with all teeth. Eijun just rolled his eyes.

xX_Xx

11:30 came awfully fast and Eitoku was already in the truck waiting for the two boys at the front door. Emi and Eiji hugged both of the boys one at at time.

"Please come back anytime Miyuki-kun, we'd be really happy to have you." Eiji said and patted his shoulder.

"Yes, please." Emi agreed.

"With or without me?" Eijun asked dryly.

"Either or."

"SO I HAVE BEEN REPLACED?" Eijun gasped loudly and placed his hand over his heart.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Emi laughed and pulled Eijun into a second hug. "I'm really happy you came home this week, I was missing you a lot." She confessed.

Eijun visibly softened and he wrapped his arms around his Mother. "I'll be back soon."

"Christmas and New Years is coming up so I would hope so. Bring our new son too."

"Ugh, we'll see." Eijun laughed and pulled away from his Mother. "We'll talk about it closer to the holidays."

"Fair enough, now you two get going. We'll see you soon enough. I love you." Emi said and pushed Eijun's bangs away from his forehead to place a small kiss on him. She turned to Kazuya after and motioned for him to come closer. "Don't be shy, you too."

She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "You're always welcome here, you're good with Eijun and it makes me so happy. So don't be a stranger, you're welcome to come for the next holidays as well." She pulled away and Kazuya managed to get out a you're welcome and thank you. Eijun snickered next to him.

"Your face is _so_ red."

"Shut up." Kazuya mumbled.

"Okay, okay. Get going you two, I think Dad is starting to get antsy." Eiji pushed and motioned to the truck. "We'll see if we can come to a game soon."

"Sounds good!" Eijun chirped and moved to make his way to the waiting truck.

"Thank you for the hospitality this week and I look forward to the next time." Kazuya said quickly and turned to follow Eijun.

"Not a problem Miyuki-kun!" Eiji called after him.

Both boy's climbed into the truck with their duffle bags on their laps.

"Were you reciting goodbye in twenty five languages or what?" Eitoku grunted and waited for them to put their seat belts on before pulling out from the house.

"Nah, it was mainly Mom and Dad trying to convince Kazuya to stay." Eijun said.

"They were not." Kazuya countered. "They just told me I could come back with or without you."

"Yeah, yeah." Eijun huffed and sat back into his seat. Eitoku chuckled on his other side.

"I believe we were all woo'd by your choice in partner Eijun."

"Not you too Gramps! You all are going to make him unbearable on the way home." Eijun complained. Kazuya snickered on his left.

"You'd still love me though." The catcher nudged Eijun's arm with his elbow.

"Well yeah but...still." Eijun nudged his elbow back.

"Anyways, did you both have a good week?" Eitoku asked.

"Definitely, probably one of the best weeks I've ever had." Kazuya answered him. Eijun nodded in agreement.

"Good, good. It's probably something you both needed, getting away from school and baseball for a little bit to take a look on the other side to see the grass is greener and whatnot." Eitoku mused.

"I agree, the grass is greener out here than back home." Kazuya agreed.

"The only thing in Tokyo that's as green as Nagano is the baseball fields." Eijun chimed in.

"Don't forget the parks."

"True, you did imply that was the greenest thing you've seen before coming here." Eijun gave Kazuya a smile that was all teeth.

"Not going to deny that." Kazuya shrugged.

"You'll have to come back out then, get a healthy dose of nature now and then." Eitoku suggested as he turned the truck to park in front of the train station.

"I'm sure I'll be out here sooner or later. It was a pleasure."

"In more ways than one?" Eitoku teased and both boy's faces went red.

"On that note, we should really go catch our train." Eijun said quickly and pushed Kazuya's shoulder to get him to open the door. "See you soon Gramps, love you, bye!"

Eitoku just laughed. "Love you too Eijun, remember to text your Mother when you get to Tokyo."

"Will do!" Eijun yelled over his shoulder as he slid out of the truck and shut the door. He grabbed Kazuya's hand and pulled him up to the empty platform.

"In a hurry?" Kazuya asked.

"I told you we'd never live it down!" Eijun grumbled and tightened his hold on the older boy's hand.

Kazuya laughed and pulled Eijun closer. "Don't worry too much, it's okay."

"I know but the wound's still fresh you know?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Kazuya smiled down to him.

"Says the one who's far more dramatic than I am."

"I beg to differ."

Eijun huffed and knocked his shoulder into Kazuya's, cutting off the pointless bickering.

"What do you want to do when we get back?" He asked instead.

"Hmm, why don't we just go to the cafe by the train station? The one you said you liked?" The catcher suggested.

"Sound like a good idea, they have a really good cake that I like. They also have some unsweetened and bittersweet things you might like." Eijun mentioned and looked up to Kazuya. "What else do you think we'll have time for today?"

"Terribly not that much but...we will have time to stop at the convenience store to pick up a few necessities." Kazuya winked at him and Eijun's cheeks went pink.

"I guess that's not such a bad idea." the pitcher agreed. "Beats having to make a trip later."

"True."

Silence passed for a few moments before Eijun spoke up.

"I know you've told my family this already but...you had a good time?" He asked softly.

"I had a great time and I'll tell you as many times as you want." Kazuya answered as he squeezed Eijun's hand in assurance. "Thank you for bringing me, I really mean that."

"I'm happy I brought you. I don't think I'd change anything."

"Including your Grandfather overhearing some fun activities?" Kazuya asked curiously. Eijun's face fell slightly and he scrunched his nose.

"Okay, maybe I'd change that but everything else I'm leaving the same."

"Me too." Kazuya agreed.

The train pulled up a few minutes later and they got on once it stopped and let its passengers out. They picked seats near the back so it was out of the way, not that they had to worry too much, the only other passengers in their car was an old woman and a young business man. Placing their luggage up above them on the designated rack they sat down and waited for the train to move. Moments later they were on their way back to Tokyo, to Seidou, to a place they both called home.

 **The End**

 **OMAKE**

Eijun was certainly right about about the cake being really good. Even though he wasn't much for sweets, the cake was just light enough that it really didn't seem all that sweet. He ate more of Eijun's slice than Eijun did to which the pitcher complained about the entire way back to Seidou.

They made the short stop to the convenience store and then were approaching the gates of the dorms. Ahead of them was a familiar sight of spiky green hair. Eijun turned to Kazuya who turned to him at the same time with a devilish smile.

"Senpai, would you like to start some trouble?" Eijun asked innocently.

"Of course my beloved Kouhai."

Eijun gave Kazuya a dazzling smile before turning and running over to their friend.

"KURAMOCHI-SENPAI! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT WAKANA TOLD ME!"

Kazuya cracked up and watched the love of his life end up on the ground twisted in some sort of weird position by the shortstop.

God, he loved life right now.

xX_Xx

Whelp...it's been a full year since this was published. I wanna thank everyone who favorited, left a comment or read this. This was rather hard to do and I give props to anyone who can write multi chapter stories. Though next time I think I need to plan things out instead of just going with the flow, LOL. I'm not too happy with how it ended but it'll do, I wanna start new things now.

Thanks again and Happy Misawa days 2017!

Akulaledi


End file.
